Life is a series of boxes
by flower-girl-12345
Summary: This is a really great fanfiction I've been working on for quite some time now. It'd be awesome if you guys could read it! It's got everyone in it for the most part, rated M for angst, language, and graphic sex. BTW, i dont own any of the characters..
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I accidentally deleted the first four chapters and character profiles, I have them on paper but I don't feel like re-writing them right now, they weren't that good anyways. Basically what happens is Colette and Lloyd have sex, pretty good sex. Presea and Genis kinda make-out but she is a bit like ewww…and stuff. Raine is trying to find out where she's from and runs into Zelos and he says he can take her to someone who might be able to help her but on one condition, that she stays with him for a week. She agrees and yeah. Kratos feels lonely and Sheena cuts herself, actually its very well written, very soap opera-ish like. Regal is sad about killing Alicia etc. Raine is at Zelos' house and they are in a living room and he gets her drunk, which takes **a lot **of champagne to accomplish, and he puts her to bed later on. That's about it in the long run.

Chapter 5

Zelos and Raine

Raine woke up and at first had no idea where she was, she looked around in confusion but then remembered she was at Zelos' house. She looked at herself and realized she was wearing a robe and not her usual clothes and felt awful. She had been drunk, but what worried her was what she had said or done with Zelos. She walked downstairs and found a table full of food and Zelos waiting for her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Ok. I feel really hung over though"

"You did drink a lot of champagne"

"About that Zelos, when I woke up this morning I was not wearing my usual clothes but this robe, how did that happen?"

"You were asleep, so I took you upstairs and put you to bed in that robe."

"B…b…but that means you saw me…naked?"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

"But I was asleep! How could you?!"

"I didn't do anything...at least not really…."

"What do you mean not really?!"

"As in nothing really."

"Did you do anything?"

"Maybe…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ok, do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes!"

"I saw your body, all of it, every square inch of skin, I couldn't resist grazing my fingers over it, I did nothing more than that, and to be honest with you Raine, I love and I need to know if you love me"

"You saw my body?! You touched me?" She said and then started blushing really red.

"Yes I did."

"And you love me? And want to know if I love you?"

"Yes"

"Then here goes, I have loved you every day since I met you, but I'm not good enough for you. You do too much and I'm not grateful and you have so many other choices, don't choose me Zelos, I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are Raine! I love you too god damn much to let you go! So either stay with me here and be with me or go and never come back, because I don't think I could bear to see your pretty face and know I can't love it to death."

She began to cry as she hugged him "Zelos Wilder, I love you so much and I will stay with you forever and never leave your side"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I love you Raine, you're all mine now. Heh heh heh…"

"Zelos…."

"Yes my dear?"

"Why did you laugh like that?"

"Oh… you'll find out later."

"Tell me Zelos!"

"Nope."

"Yes!"

Then he tilted her face up towards his and kissed it gently and headed upstairs to shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

Sheena and Kratos

When Sheena woke up her eyes were red and swollen. She looked down is despair. She knew it was from all of the crying she had done the night before. She felt ashamed to have been doing such a foolish thing, but she glanced down at her wrist. Afraid to look at the gouge she had carved into it the night before. A long scarlet line went across her wrist in a jagged manner. She knew what she had done was wrong and it struck her as strange and desperate. She now felt like burrowing back into bed and never getting back out. She felt like crying, but she refused to mope in her sorrow.

She got up put on her clothes and combed her hair and stepped out of the house. She began to head for the Gorgacia forest where she knew she could fight and just vent. _I'll just go and release my anger and come back and address this issue dead on. _She thought to herself. When she arrived she was immediately assaulted by a few ninjas who were apparently surprised to see her after she fought them off she continued into the forest. She had no intentions to let anything get in her way.

Sheena felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned around she saw what looked to be ten or so ninja's. She jumped up into a tree and stood there waiting to see if one of them would dare to come up and try to get her. To her surprise a smaller one jumped up and made a punch to her face, she caught his hand and threw him off of the branch into another two of the ninjas. "Who are you guys?" she said.

"We are of a clan and we seek your help."

"What for?"

"A war against half elves"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I have half elf friends"

"You, have half elves friends?"

"Yes"

"Then prepare to die"

"I don't think so."

She then jumped down knocking a taller one down and then stood there surrounded by them. She had no way out. She then did something that they had not expected.

"I summon you Undine!"

Then, water shot up out of the ground in huge geysers and blew them all into the tree branches above. She laughed to herself and headed home. She felt better already.

Kratos had known Martel and Mithos Yggdrassil all his life. They were so different now. Mithos was who knows where but Martel could be found. She was who he was looking for, he could feel it, he had to find her. He entered the inner city of Derris Kharlan, he was sure he could find her here. But where was the question. He headed towards the elevator and headed downstairs, maybe she was down there. He had often seen her playing with the machines and messing around with the security system when they were younger.

He descended the stairs with great agility and speed. He wove through the security droids, which he had known how to escape since he was a child. He dodged one left, then right, two more left and he was into a supply room. It was dark as night inside, he hit a light switch on and saw something so horrific it made his hands shake. He stared at it in awe unsure whether to run or fight.

He put his hands to his sword and prepared for the worst. He drew his sword and stepped closer to it. It was a deranged mutant, who looked like the other failed exspere experiments. Its big claw like hands trying to break free of its chains. He held back and remembered what it did to the families of these monsters. He knew what it felt like to lose some one, he wouldn't destroy it. He knew he must save it. He reached into his side pouch and found a bottle of sleeping potion. He laid the creature to sleep so he could go upstairs and grab a bottle of antidote.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 7

Regal, Presea, and Genis

As Regal walked through the streets of Altimira he saw young children running and playing tag. He then saw one boy sitting in the corner crying. He walked up to him and spoke. "What's wrong?"

"N…n…nothing, nothing's wrong"

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Tell me what's wrong"

"You see that girl over there?" he said as he pointed towards a short girl with long blonde pigtails.

"Yes, what about her?"

"I love her, but she doesn't love me"

"Love is a strong word, are you sure you love her?"

"Yes I'm sure"

"Well, in that case I'm sure she loves you somewhat"

"No, she hates me"

"I doubt that, you don't seem so bad to me"

"She doesn't like boys"

"What do you mean?"

"She only loves girls"

Shocked that such a young girl could be so sure of her sexual orientation, he smiled as if it were a joke "No, really why doesn't she like you?"

"I told you, she likes girls"

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Really, neither of you look that old, how can that be?"

"We're elves" he said as he revealed his pointed ears that were hidden by his brown hair. Regal knew that many elves looked young but were in fact not very young at all.

"Oh, and she's not into men?"

"Nope. So what can I do?"

"Nothing, just to move on. It happens to all of us some time or another."

"Has it ever happened to you?"

"Yes, once, and it was horrible" he said with a sound of deep sorrow in his voice.

"What happened?"

"I fell in love with a girl, Alicia, she was beautiful and smart. We were always together, but she was being used in an experiment to develop a new kind of exsphere. It turned her into a mutant creature. One day when I saw what had happened I knew there was no cure and she had to be killed. I didn't want to face it but we were alone and…"

"And what?"

"I killed her with my own two hands."

"That's harsh…I'm sorry…. that's awful, is that why you have those shackles on?"

"Yes, I did this to myself I will never remove them, I must face my punishment for the horrible thing I have done."

"But it's not your fault"

"Yes it is"

"But you had to do it!"

"I still killed her though and that makes me a monster… now run along, there are better fish in the sea" Regal said altering his mood.

"Ok, thanks mister, I never caught your name, what is it?"

"Regal"

"You mean you're the man who owns the big company here in Altimira?"

"Yes, I am"

"Wow! I'm Derik, nice to meet you sir."

Regal smiled at Derik as he got up and walked away. It felt good to know he had made a difference in the world.

Presea felt so bad about what she had done. She had made it seem as though she loved Genis. How could she break up with him now? There was only one thing she could do, tell him the truth. She knew it wouldn't sit well with him. But she couldn't keep on pretending like this. Her heart was no man's land as she thought of it, no one belonged in it anymore. She was alone and would probably remain that way.

She wondered if she would ever find someone who she cared about and truly loved, she doubted that. She knew that it was a waste of time to sit around with Genis another day so she began thinking about how she would break the news to him. It wasn't going to be easy. _If I tell him myself there is no doubt I will come off as mean and he'll hate me, maybe a note would be better to do._ At this she got a piece of stationary from her notebook and began writing,

_Dear Genis,_

_I am leaving you, I am going to be honest and say that I never truly loved you, I care for you as a brother but I don't believe that I will be able to see you anymore. I'm sorry Genis, I know how hard this must be for you, but it's not right hiding it from you either. I'm really sorry, but it's true. Please don't try to find me; I may never see you again. I am so sorry…_

_Yours truly, Presea_

When she was done she put it on her bed and grabbed her axe and left while he was out. She headed towards the bridge and began her voyage alone. The bridge she had crossed before and would now cross again to get away from her past that she would never see again. She thought about him finding it and being in shock, but alas, it was all she could do. She then walked along, alone over the bridge with her nothing but her axe. It had been the only thing that didn't change or turn on her, it would always be hers and she knew she could rely on that. And with that she headed into the golden rays of the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 8

Raine and Zelos

Raine sat on her bed, it was Tuesday morning and she was excited about finding out where her family was from but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. It was nine thirty while she sat there her silver hair messy and un-combed and her eyes tired and drowsy. Her robe fell open around her chest and made a slit up the front of her legs. Showing her fair white skin, its smooth feel and milky white color blended into her robe almost perfectly. She crossed her legs and picked up a comb off a table and began combing her hair so it's natural shine returned and it looked nicely in order.

She let the robe slide down her body and fall to the ground. She stepped over to the closet and looked for something to wear, she could tell that Zelos had been expecting her; everything in the closet was her size. She saw a white and brown dress with a pair of matching heels. She slipped it on and tied the shoes on and observed herself in the mirror. It fit her perfectly and looked quite nice on her.

She got up and went downstairs and looked around the corner and didn't see Zelos so she slipped around the other corner and into a room she had never been in. It was a library. She shut the door behind her and looked around and saw wall to wall, books, books, and more books. Encyclopedias, dictionaries, atlases, novels, art, history books, and more. She stood there awestruck for a moment then began grabbing books of the shelves and stacking them into a pile. Then she sat on the floor and began skimming them to get a gist of what they were like. Some she found were written in the language of the angels and a few in Elven but those were the only odd ones.

She sat there for a moment then got up and wondered where Zelos was and realized she hadn't seen him at all and an hour had passed since she had gotten into the library. She got up and straightened out her dress and went out into the hall and stepped down the parquet floor, her heels clicked rhythmically down it. When she reached the end she went upstairs again and entered her room but he wasn't there. She had never seen his room so she opened the next door down the hall and saw a tiny room with three doors on the opposite wall. She opened the first and entered a huge bathroom. The floors tiled with a deep blue stone. A huge bathtub sat in the corner; it looked to be at least three by five feet. There were counters, a toilet, a shower with two showerheads, and a closet.

She exited this room and entered the next room, it was a study as far as she could see, it contained a desk with lots of papers scattered over it and large fireplace. There were a few chairs near the fireplace and a large portrait of an older woman with long red hair like Zelos' was perched on the mantle. She looked around but didn't see him here either so she left.

There was only one door left, it must be his bedroom she thought. She opened the door and ended up in a tiny room that had one door in it, she closed her eyes and put her hand on the knob and twisted it. But to her surprise it didn't open, it was locked. She tried the other direction but it didn't open. She looked to see if it needed a key but there was no keyhole. She saw a strange pattern on the knob. She bent down to observe it and saw some angelic language written on it, she studied it for a minute and discovered it said: knock thrice, step back two, step forwards one, and twist it through. So she knocked on the door three times, took two steps backwards, then one forwards and turned the knob and the door opened. When she opened it she saw a huge dresser with intricate wooden designs on it a vanity and table but no bed or Zelos. A wall extruded out about nine feet. She walked up to it and she looked around it and there she saw Zelos sleeping soundly on his canopy bed.

She smiled at him and lay down next to him. He was warm and cozy, she snuggled up to him, she rested her head on his chest and dozed off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Lloyd and Colette

Colette woke up and remembered last night's events and smiled. She knew her life with Lloyd was about to get more serious. She got up and put her robe on and tied up her hair and headed downstairs for some food. In the kitchen she saw Lloyd reading a letter, she sat down beside him and smiled.

"Morning, sunshine"

"Mornin' sweetie"

"Who's that from?"

"Genis"

"Really? How's Presea?"

"They broke up, or more like it she broke up with him"

"That's awful, he must be in pieces. He loved her so much"

"Yeah, but he'll get over her I guess, it happens"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled back at her, but seemed interested in the letter. She got up and grabbed some toast and ate it. Once she was done she cleaned up the counters some and then went upstairs.

Once upstairs she untied her gown and put on a pink skirt and a green halter-top. She combed her hair and tied it up with a white ribbon. She pulled back the yellow curtains to reveal a lovely morning. The sun's rays poured into the room, oranges and yellows streaked the floor with great elegance. She stood and admired it a minute then went back downstairs.

She cleaned up Lloyd's dishes off the counter and was cleaning when Lloyd came behind her.

"What are you doing?" he said with a hint of curiosity in his voice

"Cleaning, why?"

"Why are you cleaning though?"

"I can't just leave the dishes here like this"

"Why not?"

"Lloyd, you've just been living alone too long that's all."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Lloyd, nothing at all" she said sarcastically

"Fine." He said annoyed

She smiled and started sponging off the counters again. She scrubbed them until they shined like freshly polished silver. She could see herself in them and smiled, she thought it looked considerably better.

She turned around to find that Lloyd had gone else where, she wondered if he was mad at her for her remark earlier. She went upstairs and found him lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. She got on the bed with him and smiled at him.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just confused"

"Confused, why?"

"It's just too weird, Presea loved Genis. Why would she leave? Something's wrong here."

"Maybe she just got sick of him"

"How can you say that Colette?!"

"Say what?"

"That she could just get sick of him"

"It happens, you spend too much time with someone and you get sick of them."

"Oh, so you could just get sick of me too?"

"No, of course not! I love you too much to do that."

"Then how could she do that to him?"

"It's hard to explain, but she probably just felt something about him wasn't right for her inside. She probably just got sick of him after a while. Maybe they just weren't meant to be"

"Women."

"What about us?"

"So fickle and manipulative."

"Lloyd Irving you take that back right now!"

"Why should I?" he said jokingly

She didn't even answer him, she just leaned over and kissed his cheek and smiled. He seemed a bit confused but he wasn't going to stop her and she knew it. She just lay there with him thinking about how much she loved him. Just her and Lloyd, it seemed so right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 10

Kratos and Genis

Kratos woke up in a room surrounded by faces he didn't recognize.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Derris Kharlan in an examination room."

"Why am I here?"

"We brought you here after you discovered Aliana"

"Aliana? I don't know who that is."

"You do now, in the supply room, remember?"

"That, was Aliana?" he said with confusion in his voice

"Yes, that's correct"

"But why does that matter?"

"That was Martel Yggdrassil's sister"

"Sister?"

"Yes, she also has a brother who you know as Mithos. Martel has two siblings, Mithos and Aliana."

"Where is Martel?"

"She is in Derris Kharlan."

"I know that, but where?"

"She should be around, um...let's see here…. she is at the central crossway."

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Ever since she tried to kill herself we've had to keep an eye on her"

"She what?!"

"She tried to give herself exspere toxicosis, but Aliana ended up getting it instead."

"Why would she do that?"

"She didn't want them to find out about her"

"Find what out?"

"That's classified information we can't tell you about that, only she can"

At this Kratos laughed silently to himself and walked out but two droids stopped him.

"What's this about?"

"Now that you know about Martel, you cannot live to tell the tale"

"What?!"

"We have been assigned to kill you"

"Forget that!"

He jumped up, smashed the droids. Then he pulled out his sword and thrust it into the first man's stomach.

"You want yours?"

"N…no sir"

"Then get me outta here"

"Ok"

The guard took Kratos into an elevator and they went up to the central crossway of the city and let him off. Kratos headed out and began to look for Martel. Kratos glanced around but did not see her anywhere. He walked over a bridge then saw her. She was even more beautiful then he had remembered. He walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Kratos?" she said in surprise.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do there missy." He said with a grin as he helped her up.

Genis smiled and a let a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn't believe it, Presea had never loved him. It seemed so odd, he had never noticed anything about her that said she didn't love him. Then it struck him, she had been pretending. It was all an act, he had to know why. But she had said not to try to find her.

He decided he would just have to forget about her. He would have to move on. He sighed and burned her letter and watched as the flames consumed it. It furled up into a pile of ashes, he smiled this was what she did to him he thought. She had burned him, and now he would burn her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 11

Zelos and Raine

When Zelos woke up he felt something on him. He looked down and saw Raine sleeping with her head on his chest he smiled down at her. Her white hair lay across her shoulders in shiny locks. He saw she was wearing some of the clothes he had set for her. He wasn't surprised she had figured out how to get in. He glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost noon. He didn't want to get up and rouse her; he wanted to stay with her there. He stroked her forehead and grinned. She was so gorgeous and strikingly beautiful.

Raine opened her eyes and saw Zelos looking down at her. She smiled up at him and sighed. He was so handsome and wonderful.

"Hey cutie pie" he said with a grin.

"Hey sleepy head"

"I see you figured out how to get in here"

"Of course I did"

"I knew you would. I see you found your clothes"

"Yeah, I was thinking you'd be having me wear skimpy outfits, but you have taste I must admit."

"Of course I do, I am the chosen after all"

"Zelos?"

"Yes Raine?"

"Were you planning on having me here?"

"Maybe…"

"You were, weren't you?"

"No, actually, the clothes in the closet were from the last time you were here." He said lying and knowing what she was getting at.

"Oh, I get it."

"So, you like it here?"

"It's gorgeous, just like you…"

"Why thank you Raine. I love you."

"I love you too Zelos"

She huggled up next him and wrapped her arms around him, his soft skin brushing against her hands. He grinned and kissed her gently, his ruby lips touching hers. Their eyes met and she knew right then that he really did love her. She gave in to him and her body yielded as well as her mind. She began melting into him, she kissed his neck and smiled up at him. He slipped his hand down her dress; his soft gentle hands comforted her. She got goose bumps and then began to feel comfortable and it passed.

He let his hand control itself, moving about under her dress as if it had it's own free will. She didn't seem to mind, if anything she was enjoying it. He let her lips graze his neck and he felt her wet tongue slip into his mouth. Her tongue seemed to move around in his mouth as his slowly joined hers. His lips detached from hers and she watched as his lips moved down her neck onto her chest. She flinched nervously as he did this and he looked up in surprise.

"Are you okay Raine?"

"Y…y…yes, I think so"

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"Ok, it's just that you just flinched…"

"I guess, no one's ever really touched me like that before…"she said while blushing madly.

"Oh wait, you mean, you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, if I had known that no one had ever really been with you I would've gone slower…"

"No, it's okay, it's just me. Go on, I like it."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

"I'm sure it does."

He smiled and laid his lips between her breasts and kissed her gently and at that moment she loved him more than ever. She wasn't sure if he intended to go all the way, but at this point she didn't care, or did she?

Zelos knew he had taken so many girls' virginity before, but Raine was different. She wasn't just some groupie who wanted to get laid with him so she could tell all her friends about it. He felt kind of bad for having treated her like a slut. He was so used to one-night stands and being, well a man whore. He hated to admit it, but he knew it was true. But with Raine it was different, he didn't feel like he had to impress her or take her woman hood away from her. He nestled his head in between her breasts and grinned up at her.

Raine felt so different with Zelos around, like she could be herself and not worry about it. She felt like he truly loved her for who she was, and like he was the one, the one who would love her forever.

"I love you sweetie." she said

"I love you too Raine." he said with a grin on his face. His head still lay between her breasts.

"Never leave me." She said with a bit of question in her voice.

"I wouldn't chance you for the world. I need you Raine and I've needed you like this since the first time I met you."

"You...n...n..nneed me?" she said blushing

"Of course I do, you're my only concern, I'd do anything for you"

"Really?"

"Of course I would, you are my life now."

A tear of happiness rolled down her cheek.

"You okay?" he said with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yeah, I'm just really happy, happier than I can remember being."

He smiled and glanced at the clock, it was time for them to go. "Oh, crap! We gotta go to see that guy who will tell us where you're from and stuff…"

"Who cares?"

"I thought you did?"

"I'd rather stay here with you, I don't care where I'm from anymore, and as long as I stay with you it's okay"

"Okay, works for me"

"Of course it does Zelos, anything that involves sexual terms is fine with you" she smiled and laughed.

"Hey! You know me too well…doesn't it bother you?"

"What bothers me?"

"That I'm just some filthy playmate…"

"But you're not!"

"You don't even know the half of it do you?"

"Half of what?"

"Me."

"I don't know Zelos, I thought I knew you pretty well. I know that you've gone through a lot of one-night stands and I understand it all, but I still love you"

"That's not all though Raine"

"What else is there?"

"I have done just about every single thing that you disapprove of at least five times!"

"Look at what I've been doing with you lately! Do you think I usually do stuff like this?"

"No, I wouldn't think so."

"Exactly, now be a good boy and forget about your past, you can still have good sex, be a man whore, and still live the life you want."

"Raine, I'm not trying to forget that, not re live it!"

"You can still do all of it, but with me"

"I love the way you think."

"S…" Was all she managed to say when Zelos covered her mouth with a kiss and she felt her lips join his. All she wanted to do was be with him, there was nothing to keep them away from each other now. His lips grazed her neck and she ran her fingers through his long wavy red hair. It's shine and gloss shimmered in the light. It felt silky and smooth as it slipped through her fingers, he smiled and shook his head a little. His long red locks of hair all fell down his shoulders and lingered onto Raine's delicate face.

She let her self go, deep inside of her body, love flowed through her veins and as she let it loose, even Zelos seemed taken by storm. Her lips smothered his face. She pushed onto him making his eyes light up and shimmer. She moved up so her chest was in his face. His tongue gracefully skimmed her breasts. He looked up to see if she was ok with him there and she nodded. He grinned and continued, slowly a burning sensation began flowing though her as he put his hands to her chest and rolled onto her.

His soft hands reached to her shoulders to un-do her dress. She got up and he looked confused as to why she wanted to leave him.

"Are you okay?" he said

She grinned and slowly and carefully let one strap of her dress fall, but one still remained. His eyes became glued to her body. He knew she was teasing him, and so did she. She let the other strap fall and her dress fell to the floor. She stood there wearing nothing more than her shoes, bra, and underwear. She sat down on a stool near the end of the bed and let her hair slide in front of her face. She pulled one leg up in front of her and untied the shoe and dropped it onto the floor. Her shapely thighs were smooth and alluring to him. Then she did the same on the other foot.

Now she could tell he was genuinely interested in her, his eyes hadn't left her body yet, his eyes focused to her groin then to her almost to ask her if she'd mind if he had all of her to himself. She knew what he wanted, but she shook her head no. He looked down and was disappointed but he knew he had to respect her decision, but now he was worried what if he lost control? He wouldn't let that happen he decided, he couldn't. She was one of the few girls he ever met and had gone out with who didn't just try to get in bed with him as fast as they could, she knew what she was doing, and she was good at it too.

She then reached behind her back and un-hooked her bra. She slowly slid it down her arms and dropped it on the floor. Her breasts were now fully exposed and Zelos' eyes were all over it. She then got up and removed her underwear and got back onto the bed with him.

"Well, aren't we little miss sexual?" he said with a grin.

She laughed and smiled at him and replied "Aren't you glad you chose me over your little fans?"

"I could never fulfill my life with horny and sultry women, and you know it."

"I know, it just feels good to say it."

"But I must admit, you are pretty damn hott."

"You aren't so bad yourself."

"Why thank you my dear."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. She felt so at ease with him, like she was really beautiful. She felt like he thought she was beautiful. Now it was his turn. He was not interested in taking his time. He left the room entirely and returned only seconds later wearing nothing. He stood there in the doorway, his fair skin so silky and smooth. He got back onto the bed as well and lay there.

"Meow! Look at what the cat brought in!" she said with a laugh.

"My, my, aren't we a little horny." He said this with a grin on his face

"Now Zelos…"she said making sure he understood that she did not intend to let him have his way and that she wasn't just another girl. She wasn't going to let him have all of her, at least not yet.

"I know, I know…" he said with as he looked down and sighed

"But, I think I'll let you get close, but this one isn't sold to your pretty face yet"

"You, are so horrible" he said with sarcasm in his voice

"I know, isn't it great?"

"Nope, it bites, but I'll live"

"I know you will, you've got me!"

"And for that I'm thankful"

"You better be" she said as she rolled onto him and kissed his neck and slowly let her kisses go lower and lower until she was kissing his six-pack. She looked up at him now to see if he was ok with her there, and his eyes were especially wide now. He was amazed that she was doing this, he didn't mind if she did what he thought she was going to do, not at all, if anything he was stoked. But he didn't want her to do something she could later regret.

"Raine, sweetie, are you sure you want to do this…?"

She didn't answer, she didn't have to. She knew this was what she wanted. She let her tongue grace his abdomen, his muscles loosened and he grinned down at her. She ran her fingers down his chest and then back up to his shoulders. His strong masculine figure lured her in. She couldn't resist him, and he couldn't resist her. She slowly slid her hands down to his hips. She placed each hand on either side of his waist and moved her lips down above his groin. Her tongue began to graze his skin, he wasn't giving in, and he was putting up a good fight. But they both knew he would loose.

Then after more enticement it came. Smooth and white. She sucked it off and swallowed, it was new to her, but she could deal with that. She could see him losing control of his body, he could no longer control his emotions. He let himself become engulfed by Raine's love.

He lightly grasped her torso and pulled her up towards him and rolled onto her. He had her pinned on the bed, she knew there was no escaping at the moment, but she knew he was clear on letting her have her virginity. Then she saw as a combination of rage, lust, sexual cravings, and fury take over him. He was no longer the gentle Zelos she knew, but a more hurtful and unstable one.

She struggled to escape his grip but he was too strong, he was much bigger than her. She couldn't do it. She tried to let out a scream but he covered her mouth with a wet, sloppy kiss. She didn't want this to happen, she wasn't ready for this. She tried to push him away, but he still had her pinned to the bed. Her arms were useless and her legs couldn't do anything to stop him either. She continued to struggle, but suddenly she became motionless and still as he went inside of her and his hands massaged her breasts. He laid his lips to them and moaned. She tried to fight him off again but it was no use.

"Please, Zelos, stop!"

"Don't be such a prude! You know you want to!"

"No, I don't! I told you I wanted to wait, stop!"

He didn't respond, he continued, a jolt of pain ran through her body and she flinched violently. He hurt again, moving in and out, he smiled, this wasn't the Zelos she knew and loved at all. She got an arm free and dug her nails into his face. A drop of his blood fell onto her.

"Why you little…" he said with anger in his voice

He slapped her hard across the face, and she winced as a hot burning feeling spread across her face. She lay there paralyzed in pain, she couldn't escape him, and there was nowhere to turn.

"Zelos! Stop! Please stop!"

He didn't listen he just continued having sex with her, against her will. Then her eyelids shut and she blacked out, she awoke what seemed to be hours later, she was in her room and she was alone. Her body was heavily bruised and beaten. She tried to get up, but she fell back onto the bed, her muscles ached. She was afraid of him now, the man she loved had done this to her? She couldn't bear to face it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 12

Sheena, Presea, and Regal

Sheena was tired and just felt like doing nothing after going through the Gorgacia forest. She went home and sat in her room and drank a glass of tea. She knew she loved him, but she couldn't just take him. It wasn't that easy. She knew she needed him to move on. But she didn't know where he was! Then it struck her.

She got up and headed down the street and entered the fortuneteller's house. She knew if anyone could help her it was she.

"Come in my dear" the old woman said

"I was wondering if you could.." but before she could finish she replied

"You have a problem in your love life, you are asking my assistance, yes?"

"Yes"

"Let me see……ah yes. This man you love, he is taken by an attractive girl and he loves her very much, soon she will become pregnant and they will be wed. He will never have a second thought about you."

"What?! But, but I don't love anyone but him!"

"Ah, but there are others who loves you."

"Who?"

"A man who you know from your past."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that my dear."

"Why not?"

"His is good for you Sheena darling."

"Who is he?"

"I told you, I can't tell you."

"Fine."

"You will meet him soon, very soon."

"Thank you."

"Anytime Sheena, anytime, my granddaughter"

"What did you just say?"

"Granddaughter?"

"I'm not your granddaughter"

"Yes you are"

"Prove it"

"Go look at the records in the town hall and you'll see"

"Fine, I will"

With that she walked off in a mass of confusion. She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Presea crossed the bridge with great enthusiasm, she was starting over. She could now get a fresh start. Her first goal was to find Regal. She wanted to know about her sister, and he had something she liked. She knew it was wrong of her to think that because he was 20 years older than her. But something deep inside her told her that he was good for her.

Regal wished that Alicia wasn't gone; maybe, just maybe there was hope.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 13

Zelos and Raine

(Sorry, but I cant help but keep writing their chapters, they're really intriguing!)

Raine glanced at the clock and saw it was not just a few hours since Zelos had gone ballistic on her, but it had been two days! She was hungry, but she didn't want to go downstairs and find him there. But she had to, she put a robe on and went downstairs. She tiptoed down the hallways and went into the kitchen. He wasn't there; it looked like no one had been in it. She grabbed some toast and ate it and went back to her room and locked the door.

She sat there on her bed for hours, but no noise came from his room. She somehow found herself worrying about him. She didn't know why, but she found herself thinking maybe she did something wrong. _No! It was him! He's the one who didn't listen to me! It's his fault! _She decided she had to stay put. She sat there in terror, She didn't know what to think. She thought he loved her, what had gone wrong? Her body was so sore, she could barely move. She curled up and started to cry.

Zelos woke up, he was on the floor, and he had remembered collapsing after he had raped her. He was furious with himself, why had he done this? He knew this would happen. He had ended up there after carrying her back to her room. He thought he was better, but maybe not, it was all a lie. He wasn't better, not at all, how could this happen? He got up and put on a pair of pants and went to her room and went inside. He saw her as she pulled back as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"R…R…Raine…. I'm…..s…s…so sorry…I…I…didn't mean to….."

"Get away from me Zelos, right now…" She ordered while shaking feverishly.

"Raine, please, I know you must be scared of me. And I understand if you hate me now, but you gotta hear me out."

"Zelos, I've had enough, I can't do this, not right now. After what you've done to me, I just don't know what to think."

"I know, I'm not all I may have seemed to be, but it's true."

"Zelos just go, please just go."

"Ok, I'll go, I understand how you feel."

"No, I don't think you do Zelos!" She said with rage in her voice.

"Oh, but Raine darling, I do."

"How so?"

"I was once molested."

"What?"

"It's true."

"But that's no excuse for what you did!"

"I never said it was, all I said was that I can understand how you feel."

"Zelos, I can't deal with this right now, just go."

He looked down, his eyes full of sorrow and anguish, got up and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 14

Lloyd, Colette, and Kratos

"Kratos, what are you doing here?" Martel said with a look of curiosity on her face

"You, you tried to kill yourself"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Just tell me why."

"Why should I?"

"Because I must know"

"Well, if you insist, but only if you'll escort me home afterwards."

"Fine, an unusual request, but ok."

"Thank you. Now, lets see. I didn't want Mithos or Aliana to find out that you were the one who had hurt me. I knew Mithos would try to kill you."

"Oh, but still, why is that worth dying over"

"Because life got so crazy trying to cover up lies one after the other, all the while still loving you. I couldn't take it."

"Martel, why did you still love me?"

"I don't know."

"Martel…"

"Kratos, I don't know. I don't know what to think. After I found out you were going out with Anna I got so jealous I only wanted you more. Does that explain much?"

"Sort of."

"Ok."

"Ok, so, shall I take you home now?"

"Yes. Please do."

He knew where she lived so he walked with her side by side. He knew there was something about her he liked but he couldn't put it to words. But as he remembered what had happened before when he hung out with her. As they were walking her face seemed to be draining in color and it turned very pale.

"Martel, are you okay?"

"I think so, I'm not sure, I feel faint"

She then passed out and fainted, luckily he caught her just in time. He looked down at her face and was concerned. He knew were she lived and he had for a while now. She lived in an apartment a few blocks from where he stood. He held her in his arms and carried her to her apartment. When they arrived he found the key and opened the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised, her apartment was a mess; clothes, furniture, and other objects were scattered across the rooms. He crept through the mess and put her on her bed. Her long blonde hair flowed down her back. Her white dress, so long and elegant. He was afraid to leave her there, he wasn't sure if she was ok.

"Martel? Martel? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. He just stretched out down next to her and read a book on her nightstand. He sat there reading for about an hour when she finally woke up.

"Where am I?"

"Martel! Are you okay?"

"I guess so, I remember walking home and being upset and then I blacked out."

"I was worried about you."

"You, were worried about me?"

"Well, you were just lying there, you looked like you could have been dead."

"Sorry Kratos. Hey, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you stay awhile, I'm not sure if I'm okay just yet, I don't want to black out again."

"Ok, I'll stay."

"Thanks" she said as she sat up and kissed his cheek. He was now confused, was she going to try to seduce him again? Or did she just want to thank him? He lay down next to her and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're so good to me, and all I ever do is bitch about my life to you. I'm sorry."

"Martel, you know I care about you but don't take this too far. You know what happened last time…"

"I know…I'm sorry…"

"No, its ok. You know I have limits."

"I know, but cant you just play along for a little?"

"Martel…" he said with warning in his voice. When he was younger, maybe around twenty she tried to go too far with him too fast and he freaked out. He threw her and cracked her skull against a wall. She hadn't ever forgiven him for it, and he didn't expect her to, but she had started it. She didn't speak to him for a year after that. But when she came back to speaking with him again she was more determined than ever to get him to fall in love with her. He wasn't sure of her motive, but he knew she was dangerous when she was in love.

"No, I told you Martel, I can't."

"Oh, but you can…"

"Martel…don't do it…"

She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft auburn hair. He grabbed her hand and pulled it down.

"Martel! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing, do you mind?"

"You know better, have you forgotten what happened last time?"

"I don't know better Kratos…" she said this with a look of cuteness on her face.

"Martel stop now."

"Kratos, please, just let me, have one kiss. Please?" she leaned in and puckered up. Her head leaned towards his. He jerked back and put his hand over her lips.

"Martel stop!"

"What for Kratos? Scared you'll fall in love with me?"

"No, I'm afraid of a repeat of last time."

"You wouldn't do that again would you?"

"I will if I have to. So stop now Martel!"

"You'd hurt me like that again?"

"If you keep this up I'll lose control like I did last time and you will get hurt."

"But I'm just showing my affection for you Kratos." She whined persistently wishing he'd give up all the while knowing it was pointless.

"You don't truly love me Martel, you just love my face."

"What?! I love you for your personality and your face! What do you think I'll do?"

"You'll take my body and play to win."

"I wouldn't though, we could take things slow at first…"

"Martel, don't play dumb. You know you have no powers of chastity over yourself. You couldn't keep yourself from trying to have sex with me even if you wanted to."

"Oh, so that's what this is about?"

"What?"

"You think I just want to have sex with you."

"I know you do."

"Kratos Aurion, I demand that you give me some time to prove myself."

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll face the consequences."

"I'll take neither." He said as he got up and began leaving.

"No! Don't go Kratos! I love you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

He didn't reply to this as he stormed out the door. She looked down and lay down on her bed and began to cry. She hated herself. How could she keep doing this? She had to get his love.

A few weeks had passed since Lloyd's first sexual advances towards Colette had taken place and plenty more had happened since then. He was now sleeping with her permanently, his room had become a guest room. She headed into their room, it was about eight o'clock at night. He was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. She lay down next to him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Lloyd."

"Yes Colette?"

"I, um…well, never mind…"

"Colette, what is bothering you?"

"N…n…nothing Lloyd…"

"Colette, what's wrong? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"Lloyd, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?!"

"I'm pregnant."

He was speechless, he didn't know what to think.

"It's ok, if you don't want me anymore…I can raise it on my own…"

"No! Of course not Colette! I want to help you raise our baby! I wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Oh Lloyd! I love you so much!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Lloyd, I'm so happy to have you, I feel so lucky."

"But Colette, you're only sixteen! I don't know, can you do this?" he paused,

"Colette, do you want the baby?"

"Of course I do! I have to carry your children, it is my duty."

"Colette!"

"What?"

"It isn't your duty, if you don't want the baby that's ok. You don't have to carry any children, its up to you. They aren't my children, they're our children."

"But…"

"But nothing, its up to you. Its your decision."

"Do you want the baby?"

"I want it if you want it"

"But, I was always taught that it is my duty to bear and give birth to your children, seeing as you are the man who takes care of me."

"Colette, that's only true if you want it to be! This is your choice! You will have to deliver and bear the child, so I can't decide for you. I myself would like to have a baby with you Colette, as a matter of fact. I would be honored if you would have our child."

"Oh Lloyd! I'm so happy! I can't wait! We're going to be parents!"

"I know sweetie! But take it easy ok?"

"Why?"

"You have to be careful, you're delivering a baby."

"Yeah, but I can still do stuff right?"

"Yes as long as you don't drink alcohol or anything!"

"I barely drink anyways Lloyd."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said smiling.

She got up and started to bring laundry down stairs to the laundry room. Lloyd got up and followed her; he took the laundry from her.

"Colette, you go lie down, okay?"

"What for? I have laundry to do."

"You need to rest, you need to refrain from doing too much physical activity. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ok, I guess I can take a break from house work for a while…" she headed into their room and lay down on the bed. She wasn't sure why he was so concerned.

When he returned he got on the bed with her. He snuggled up with her being careful not to get to close around her stomach. He put his hand under her shirt and on her stomach. He left his hand there as he kissed her gently. She smiled and kissed him back. He watched as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. He let himself drift off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 15

Presea and Regal

A week had passed since Presea had started to fall in love with Regal. She knew he was in Altimira so she got on a boat and was on her way to find Regal. When she reached Altimira she headed to the company building and went to the front desk.

"Um, where is Regal Bryant?" she asked the secretary.

"Go to the top floor he's usually there."

"Thanks"

Presea got into the elevator and went to the top floor, which was basically a sunroof. There she saw him, sitting on the edge of a rock near a fountain.

"H…h…hi Regal…"

"Presea?"

"Yeah…its me…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you."

"Me? What for?"

"Because, because, because…." She said blushing.

"Because what Presea?"

"Because I love you Regal."

"You what?"

"I'm sorry, I'll just go…"

"No, don't go…"

"But, aren't you mad at me?"

"No, of course not!"

"But it's wrong of me."

He sat and thought about this, she was about twenty years younger than him,

"Here, come with me, let's go for a walk."

"Ok."

They began to walk to the elevator and then they left the building.

"So, you say you love me?"

"Yes." She said ashamed.

"Why? I killed your sister. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. I don't know why I love you to be honest."

"Hmm…why don't you stay at my place tonight and we'll talk this over. Okay?"

"Sure."

He took her to his house and told her to wait for him there, he said he would be back in an hour or so. She sat in the kitchen drawing, she drew a burnt rose. Its once red petals were crisp and black. She sat there perfecting it, then she left it on the table and went into the living room. There she sat on a couch and waited for him. A few minutes later he walked in. He saw her and went in and joined her on the couch.

"Presea, I'm not sure what to say, you're so young and I'm so much older than you. It's not right, society will never allow it."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"I understand, what do you want from me Presea? What about Genis?"

"I broke up with him, he didn't feel right. What do I want from you? I don't know, I have no expectations."

"Well, I just don't know Presea, I mean, you're how old?"

"I'm thirteen"

"Yeah, and I'm thirty three, so you're twenty years younger than me."

"I know, I'll just go. It's ok, you're right, I'm too young…"

"No Presea. I don't want you to go. But doesn't it bother you that I killed your sister?"

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault. If anything you saved her from herself. Please, Regal, I think if anything, knowing you allowed my sister to die happy, makes me like you more."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"And you're sure it doesn't bother you that I was with your sister, or that I'm twenty years older than you?"

"Nope, it doesn't bother me at all. Seriously."

"Presea, will you stay with me?"

"Yes, I will." She said blushing.

"Presea, I feel that if you think that I did the right thing by killing Alicia, then you should be the one to remove the shackles that bind me to her fate."

"I'd be honored." He showed her where the key was. She removed it from a shelf and brought it back.

"Here you go Regal, you're free." She said as she undid his handcuffs. He moved his hands about freely and smiled. He bent down and picked her up and hugged her.

"Thank you Presea, for setting me free."

"Your welcome Regal."

She blushed as he gently kissed her cheek.

"I love you Presea."

"I love you too Regal."

She watched as he carried her into his bedroom and lay her down on the bed then joined her. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder. She cuddled closer to him and smiled up at him. She was three feet shorter than he was so when he stood in front of her, her head was at his stomach.

"You are so beautiful Presea."

She blushed and smiled. She nuzzled her head onto his chest and sighed.

"Presea?"

"Yes, Regal?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Because I feel so at ease with you, so comfortable, so safe, so wanted, and so beautiful."

"Mmmm…you're so cute."

She blushed and kissed him softly and smiled. She didn't feel embarrassed to show her affection towards him. With Genis she had never felt this way. She knew this had to be right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 16

Raine and Zelos

Raine woke up, her eyes were red and bloodshot and her face was pale and drained. She sat on her bed, afraid and confused of Zelos. She felt bad that he had been molested and it made her curious, but he had raped her and that scared her more than anything.

Zelos poured a glass of tea and put it on a silver platter along with toast and some pancakes. He walked upstairs with it and opened Raine's door, he put it on her bed near her and sighed then left. She was happy to see food, she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning but she was still nervous.

Zelos walked into his room and lay down on his bed, he sighed and felt very vexed, his mind kept circling the issue, but he couldn't figure out what to tell her. His mother had indeed molested him and he had gone under psychiatric care. They released him after he was 'better' but then he went on to hurt Raine? It didn't make sense. He lay there for another hour and headed to her room. When he entered he saw she had eaten all the food and had put the plate on the floor by the dresser.

"Zelos, stop."

"What?"

"Don't. I can't bear this, I'm too confused and lost. None of this makes sense to me and I don't know if it ever will."

"I know, I know, but listen to me, please."

"But, how do I know you wont just hurt me again?"

"I'll sit by the door, ok?"

"Ok but if you make so much as one step towards me…"

"I won't… So, as I was saying, when I was only seven my mother molested me, they locked her up and sent me to a psychiatric care unit. I was messed up really bad for quite some time, I couldn't do anything. Then I slowly got better and they let me go. I felt so happy to be free, I barely even remembered why I had been locked up in the first place. I went on to be the chosen, I never told my sister, my father had left us when I was about six, so there was no way for her to find out unless I told her. I went on in life and the whole molestation thing and the meds they had given me apparently had its side affects, which caused me to get really turned on really easily. One day the hospital wanted me back to see how I was doing and realized I was getting violent towards women so they put me back under psychiatric care. I was treated and released, I was still having sex non-stop but I didn't get violent again after treatment. They said I was better, but maybe they were wrong, maybe I only stopped because the women I was with I didn't really love like I love you."

"Oh." Was all she could muster.

"So, I hope that makes some sense to you, I cant say how sorry I am, but I truly I am sorry."

"Zelos, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was afraid you'd hate me and think I was some freak."

"Zelos, I would have understood, we all have skeletons in our closets."

"I'm so sorry Raine, I never meant to hurt you, I truly am sorry."

"I know, but I don't know if I can forgive you that easily…"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm asking for your trust."

"Zelos…" she said with an unsure tone in her voice.

"I know, but you have to trust me, I swear I wont hurt you again, no matter what."

"You said that last time."

"I swear it on my life."

"I don't know about this Zelos…"

"Please Raine, do this for me…do this for yourself, you won't be sorry. Give me one day. That's all I ask, one day, you can leave right after, but I still want this one day."

"One day?"

"Yes, just one day."

"And I can make my decision afterwards?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok."

He got up took her plate and went downstairs. He felt a bit better after having talked to her about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 17

Martel, Kratos, and Sheena

Martel Yggdrassil

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 100

Class: Sorceress

Race: Half-Elf

Hair: Blonde, long

Build: curvy

Weapon: spells

Occupation: None

Description: She was friends with Kratos for a long time but after they fought it was different. Now they're together again, but Mithos isn't happy about that.

Sheena had gone to the town hall and searched the records. She was in fact related to the fortuneteller, her grandfather had an affair with her, which produced her mother. So she headed back to see her again. She walked down the lonely street, her shadows casting onto the walls of houses and shops. She smiled as she saw a few girls jumping rope.

She reached her grand mother's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Sheena."

"Hey."

"You check the records?"

"Yes, and you were right, but why isn't your name on the family history?"

"Because I wanted to tell you myself."

"Ok, so tell me."

"I am Sabina Fujibayashi."

"Sabina? That's an odd name, its pretty name but it doesn't sound like a Tethe'alla name…"

"Its not."

"Are you from Sylvarant?"

"Yes, I am from Palmacosta."

"So I'm not truly from Tethe'alla?"

"No, not by ancestry."

"So Sabina, tell me, does that man you mentioned before still love me?"

"Yes…his name is Starr Miyashi, he is in Ozette currently."

"Hmmmm…sounds ok to me…I suppose I could go through the forest again."

"No, you must swim across the lake to get there, it will keep you secluded from people so he wont know you're coming."

"Ok, I guess I can do that too."

"Go now, he will leave at sun rise tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Sabina!"

"Anytime my dear."

She ran out the door and headed for her house. She got a wet suit and brought it with her and walked to the lake. She reached the lake in amble time. She pulled the wetsuit over her clothes and dove into the lake and began swimming towards Ozette.

The water was dark and cold. She kept swimming, her arms spearing the still water. She reached the shore at Ozette after a few more minutes. It was more of a pond than a lake.

She took the suit off which left her body dry. She left the suit near the shore, and near a bush. She walked into the inn and looked around. She walked up to the counter.

"Hi, is a Starr Miyashi staying here?"

"Yes he is. Do you wish to see him?"

"Which is his room?"

"He's on the top floor, room number thirteen."

"Thanks."

She went up the stairs to the top floor and went to his room. She turned the knob and the door opened. She saw a man who looked to be about 6'4" and had medium length black hair that was held back by a blue scarf. He was sleeping, she stepped towards him and sat down, straddling his lap. Then he suddenly opened his eyes, pulled a dagger out from behind him and held it to her throat. She pulled her face away.

"Who the hell are you?" The man shouted with a tone of anger so severe she wasn't sure if she should question it. But what was life without a few risks?

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wouldn't you like to die?"

"Ok, I'm Sheena." She said trying to pull away from the knife.

"Starr Miyashi, I know." She said before he could say another word.

"How?"

"I have my connections."

"Fine, so why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you…"

"Sure, that's what they all say…" he said as he put a little more pressure to her neck.

"Now really, why are you here?"

"I have my reasons."

"Fine." He said as he sheathed his dagger.

"You really wanna know why I'm here?"

"Yes."

"For this."

She said as she kissed his lips hotly. His eyes widened, he knew who she was, she was Sabina's granddaughter. He pushed her off.

"You're Sabina's granddaughter aren't you?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I know her that's why, so if you're Sheena, that makes me your should-be husband."

"What?!"

"We were supposed to be married, didn't you know?"

"No!"

"She never told you?"

"I just found out she was my grandmother today!"

"Oh, I see, well to make a long story short. We were arranged to get married. I can't make commitments so I ran off with out you and blew off the family. So we never got married. To think I could have married you…Sheena Fujibayshi, so you must be nineteen now? Yeah that's right. Looking back on it maybe I should have married you, you've turned out well." He said brushing his fingers over her cleavage.

"You little! Stop that!" she said as she pushed him away.

"Fine…" He sighed while rolling his eyes.

"So I was supposed to marry you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"When you were fourteen."

"What?"

"I ran away the minute I found out. I found out when I was sixteen so you were eleven then."

"So you're twenty four?"

"Yes."

"Well, this is interesting…"

"Indeed, I never thought I'd see you again." He said as he leaned a bit closer to her.

"Watch it!"

"Oh calm down! I'm not gonna rape you or anything."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not worried."

"Shouldn't be."

"So, you ran away because you didn't want to marry me? Did you hate me or something?"

"I didn't want to marry anyone, I still don't. I had given up on women at that point. I didn't hate you though, I actually thought you were pretty cute."

"Thanks. I didn't care about men at that point except for one guy…never mind."

"Oh. So why'd you come to see me?"

"Sabina sent me to find you."

"What for?"

"Because she wanted me to meet you because we were 'good' for each other."

"Oh, she always did like me. I never knew why. No one else did."

"So you still hate women?"

"No, I don't hate women, but I find them to be fickle and manipulative."

"Men are voluptuous and shallow."

"Your point?"

"Didn't have one."

"I can't believe I ran into you, of all people…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I didn't think I'd ever see you again. I remember you so well, summers in the orchards, winters in my room, fall in the woods, spring in the fields…you were good."

"You can't mean you're Tomaya?"

"Yes, that's my real name, but I changed it so you couldn't find me."

"But why?"

"I didn't want you to feel hurt because I didn't marry you."

"I remember how much I used to love you…I thought you were so mature and…so hot." She said almost seductively as she trailed a hand up his chest, still straddling his lap.

"You were pretty hot for an eleven year old I must admit."

"I can't believe you're Tomaya! I used to love you so much."

"What do you mean 'used to'?"

"I mean I loved you when I was little."

"Oh, so you don't love me anymore?"

"I don't really know you anymore, you've changed a lot since then."

"So?"

"I can't say I love you when I barely know you now."

"Oh, I see."

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course, I wanted you but I couldn't take you with me, you were too young, so I had to leave you."

"I missed you a lot and they wouldn't tell me where you were. They tried to tell me you were on an exchange program but I knew it was all lies."

"Wow, that's harsh."

"Yeah it was."

"Sheena?"

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow, or for the next year for that matter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, really? What?"

"I'll be abroad with a man by the name of Starr Miyashi."

"Sheena I still love you."

"I still love you too Starr."

She hugged him and smiled, she kissed him remembering him all too well.

"It's good to have you back Starr."

"It's good to have you back too Sheena."

She glanced at the clock, it was ten o'clock at night, she went into the bedroom and took off her clothes and got into bed and fell asleep.

He went into the room about ten minutes later to find her asleep. He smiled and took his clothes off and joined her and fell asleep as well.

Kratos was mad at Martel, she couldn't let him go, but why? What did she see in him anyways? It made no sense, he wasn't going to go near her place again that was for sure. He didn't need more problems on his hands.

Martel pulled her hair up into a bun and put a green dress on, it was long and narrow. She locked the door and left. She was walking down the street, it was five pm now. She wondered where Kratos was.

He knew she would be looking for him so he went into his house and locked his door. She couldn't get in now so he fell asleep feeling a bit better.

She began to think, _where could he be? In a bar? Oh, wait maybe he's at home, I'll check. _She ran down to his house and walked around behind it and climbed in through an open window. She knew he wouldn't expect her to come in this way.She saw him sleeping on his bed. She crawled onto it stroked his forehead and kissed it gently. His eyes gradually opened his eyes and saw her there.

"Martel?!"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"Martel, I told you I can't…"

She cut him off and kissed his lips and smiled at him. He pushed her off and got off the bed and stood up. She just lay there looking cute and seductive.

"Yes you can Kratos." She told him before he could say he couldn't.

"No, I can't."

"Kratos, I love you."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Martel, just stop it already. We can't be together, we're too different and you know me too well."

"So, who cares? Oh wait, I know what this is about."

"What? Enlighten me Martel."

"You think it's dangerous."

"I know it is."

"But, it's not!"

"Martel, you and I, it can't happen."

"Why?"

"Martel, you know that if you got pregnant…"

"So that's what you're worried about?"

"Yes, you know what the doctors said, if you deliver a baby there's an eighty eight percent chance you'll die in childbirth."

"So then I won't get pregnant!"

"Martel, I can't control that. Its not safe."

"So why else?"

"And because you're too damn pretty! I can't be with you, its too risky, something will happen. You are too unstable to handle this. You'll end up in a bad situation in all of about two days."

"No! I'm stable, you just won't give me a chance to prove it!"

"Martel, you started this when we were twenty."

"I know, but can't we just put that behind ourselves?"

"No."

"But Kratos…"

"Martel, you're too damn pretty, I can't resist you, and I would get you pregnant or worse. You know this wont go smoothly. I can't make commitments and you know it. You'd want marriage and I can't do that. I can't let this happen."

"Kratos, I know you think I'm immature and irresponsible but you have to let me have you. I need you."

"Martel…"

"Kratos…"

"Martel, I know you'd start to want commitments and I wouldn't be able to handle it, then you'd be hurt and it would all end badly."

"No, Kratos, you worry too much."

"No, I just know how you are and I know what will happen."

"Kratos, I know you don't believe me, but I really do love you." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh god." He said as he wiped her tears.

"Kratos, please, I need you…you're all I have left…Yuan doesn't notice me anymore, I haven't talked to him in months…he doesn't really love me anyways. If he does then he doesn't show it."

"Martel…I don't know about this…" he said cautiously.

She looked up at him wrapped her arms around his torso, and placed her head to him. Her eyes were glossy and made him feel he should give her a chance.

"Okay, you can stay for a while I guess, just don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, yet…"She smiled and kissed him and for once to her surprise he kissed her back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 18

Genis, Presea, and Regal

Genis was going up the stairs of the inn. When he reached his floor he saw a maid who looked to be about fifteen. She had long brown hair that curled in ringlets. She was cleaning his room. He entered and lay down on the bed, he smiled at her.

"Hi, how are you?"

"I'm not allowed to talk."

"Why not?"

"I'm a half elf."

"Really? Me too!"

"Really! What's your name? I'm Gloria."

"I'm Genis, Genis Sage."

"Nice to meet you" she said as she smiled. She was amazingly pretty. After she was done dusting she left a slip of paper with her address on it. He smiled as she left. He had finally done it. He had the real woman of his dreams now. Not Presea. He thought to himself.

Regal was on his way home to go see Presea, he was wondering how she was. As he opened the door he saw her sleeping on the couch. He walked around to the couch and sat next to her. She woke and smiled up at him.

"Hey sweetie." He said.

"Hey Regal."

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too."

He leaned down and kissed her gently and smiled. She pulled his face towards hers and locked their lips, she was so happy with him. She sat up and held herself close to him. This is how life was meant to be.

Chapter 19

Lloyd and Colette

Colette felt sick in the morning when she woke up, it must be morning sickness from the baby she thought to herself. Lloyd smiled at her and put his hand on her stomach.

"Morning Colette."

"Morning…" she said with a groan.

"You okay?"

"No, I feel sick."

"Oh, it must be the baby."

"That's what I think."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

She kissed his forehead and smiled. She got up and made her side of the bed and went downstairs and started cooking some breakfast. She cracked a few eggs and put them into a frying pan. She poured Lloyd some juice. She went into the bathroom and combed her hair and pulled it back. She re-entered the kitchen and finished the eggs and put them on his plate.

"Lloyd! Breakfast!"

He mumbled and rolled over and went back to sleep. She went upstairs and shook him.

"Lloyd! Get up! I have breakfast Lloyd."

"Mmm...Breakfast…" He got up and went downstairs.

Once he consumed his food he looked more awake.

"That was really good sweetie."

"Thanks Lloyd."

They spent the afternoon napping on the couch, later that night she was upstairs in their room reading a novel. He came in and spoke to her,

"Colette."

"Yes Lloyd?" she said without looking up.

He slid a rind over her ring finger and smiled. "Will you marry me Colette?"

She suddenly looked at him and was shocked, she paused a moment.

"Of course I will Lloyd!" She said smiling.

"Lloyd this ring is amazing, where did you get it?"

"I made it."

"Really? Oh Lloyd I love you so much!"

She hugged him and kissed him. She was so happy, she had a husband and a baby.

"Colette, I love you so much."

"I Love you too Lloyd."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 20

Zelos and Raine

Zelos woke up at nine, he got dressed and went downstairs to find Raine waiting for him.

"I see you're ready."

"Yes, lets go."

He took her into the royal palace.

"Zelos, why are we here?"

"You'll see, just close your eyes."

She closed her eyes as he led her thorough a series of rooms, he took her into the royal library.

"Open them."

She opened her eyes to what seemed to be miles and miles of books. She hugged him and ran to one of the shelves and started pulling out all kinds of books. He meanwhile got a book that had his family tree in it. He put the book on one the top of the pile of books she was looking at, she didn't seem to notice. She picked it up within a few minutes and started reading it. Her eyes widened as she read further into the book.

"Zelos."

"Yes."

"This book, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you and your sister…"

"That me and my sister what?"

"That you two are the children of Penelope the fourth?"

"Yes, she is my mother."

"You mean was?"

"Yeah."

"But, how? She ruled in Eastern Tethe'alla when you here in the west."

"She gave us to our aunt."

"Why?"

"She didn't want us to have to rule and be chosen."

"Oh, but still."

"I know, its weird, I turned down the opportunity to rule long ago though."

"Why?"

"I didn't want the weight of the World on my shoulders."

"I wouldn't either. But then who molested…"

"My aunt did it. My mother never found out, her and Celeste never found out."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Well, as we all know my mother committed suicide when I was eight, so I couldn't have told her because I didn't realize how wrong it was until I was nine or ten, and I didn't tell Celeste because I didn't want her to have to bear that kind of knowledge and fear.

"Oh, I see."

"So as far as this whole thing goes, don't mention anything about mom or me and my aunt to Celeste. She's only fifteen, but she looks like a little kid and as far as I'm concerned her emotional structure still is."

"Oh, when we would ever see her?"

"I visit her, but she's mad at me because I never talked to her much after the molestation thing."

"But still, that's crazy."

"Yeah, it is."

He sat and skimmed some books about the history of Tethe'alla for a while and watched her read on and on. Soon it was six o'clock. He helped her up and led her out of the library and out of the palace. Neither said a word. He took her to a restaurant and took her into a back room. After signing his name on a piece of paper. The room they entered was small but cozy. A rug was in front of a lit fire and candles were lit on the walls.

"Zelos, where are we?"

"Oh, this, it's my favorite place, they know me here. I take all my girls here."

"Zelos!"

"I'm just kidding, I just know the owner very well. That's all, really."

"Ok."

He sat down in front of the fire and motioned for her to do the same. She sat next to him, her skirt spread out around her legs. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled back. He looked deep into the fire, its embers glowing orange and scarlet. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled, he smiled back. They sat there talking about politics and the world for a few hours. At nine he took her home. He took her to her room and kissed her goodnight and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 21

Sheena and Starr

Starr Miyashi

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 153

Class: Bowman

Race: Human

Hair: Black/ Medium

Build: Muscular

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Occupation: Bounty Hunter

Description: He was meant to marry Sheena when he was younger but he ran away form the commitments, although they did care for each other.

Sheena woke up and saw Starr lying across from her, she smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Good morning Sheena"

"Morning Starr."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've slept with you."

"Yeah, like eight years!"

"You're still the Tomaya I remember though."

"Yeah, I guess people don't change that much."

"Yeah."

She got up and put her clothes on and put her stuff in a bag. He did the same soon after. When they were packed they headed outside.

"Alright Sheena, lets go."

"Ok, lets."

They went outside the village and he took a whistle out of his bag, he whistled. Soon a huge orange, red, and white bird came down.

"Hey Clark."

"What is this?"

"My bird, its how I travel."

"Oh."

"Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, its fine."

"Its faster to take the skies when in pursuit."

"Pursuit?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm a bounty hunter."

"You are?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"Hello? I just saw you for the first time in eight years yesterday!"

"Oh yeah…so yeah. I'm a bounty hunter, turn in criminals to the government, they pay me."

"Oh, isn't that really dangerous?"

"Not really, as long as you know what you're doing."

"Oh, ok then, sounds good."

"But, I'm taking this next year off."

"Oh, so what will you do?"

"We'll just travel around and see the world."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"Awesome."

He smiled and helped her up onto the giant bird and put the small amount of stuff they were bringing and got on. He sat towards the front of Clark and she sat right behind him. He guided it with his heels tapping its sides gently to tell it which direction to go in. After about an hour they landed at Flanoir. It was cold, but the snow was beautiful.

"Here we are."

She smiled as he helped her off the bird and then watched it fly off into the sky. She held his hand as they entered the city. They went into an inn and put their stuff in a room after checking in. They went into city and were walking around the snowy streets hand in hand.

"Sheena."

"Yes?"

"You never told your family about us did you?"

"No, I was afraid of what they would say, sleeping around with the boy next door when you're only eleven doesn't sound good to most parents."

"Good."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see if they knew that's all."

"Oh."

And at that moment he pulled her close to him and kissed her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you Sheena."

"I love you too Starr."

He smiled down at her, she was so much shorter than he was, he put his hand behind her head as she put her head to his chest. She knew then, that they really were meant to be after all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 22

Martel and Kratos

Martel smiled at Kratos, he lie next to her and smiled back. She lay down as well, she snuggled up close to him and he slid his fingers through her long blonde hair. She seemed so sweet and innocent, but he knew he couldn't let himself believe that. She put her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kratos?'

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"

"Martel, you know I'm taking my chances right now. I don't know."

"I get it if you don't want me…" she started to get up.

"No, Martel, that's not what I mean." He pulled her back down and lay on top of her. He kissed her pink lips. He knew she had said that just to get him to do this.

"There you go." She said smiling.

"You're too good at this for your own good."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, never said it was…"

She smiled and kissed his neck, he rolled off of her and raised an eyebrow as she grinned. She slid her hands behind his head and started making out with him madly. She got up and left the room, she re entered the room a few minutes later, she was wearing nothing but a bra and her underwear, she lay back down with him and smiled.

"Martel…"

She smiled and pushed him gently, to motion for him to do the same. He looked at her and got up and returned. He lay back down and smiled at her, she kissed his bare chest. He was so tall and handsome, his glossy dark ginger hair brushing her against face as he kissed her softly. She rolled under him and raised her eyebrows.

"Martel, it's too early and you know what could happen."

"C'mon, just for a little bit?"

"Martel…"

She made an irresistible pout and he smiled and his soft side started to show through. He couldn't help but want her. He reached behind her and un-hooked her bra and slowly slid her underwear down her legs. She smiled up at him and nodded, he let himself go inside of her. A burning sensation ran through him, he slid in and out of her. She smiled up at him and kissed his neck. His smooth skin brushing against her soft lips.

"Kratos Aurion, you can't resist me can you?"

"No, I can't. But I love you anyways."

"I love you too Kratos, and I always will."

"Martel."

"Yes?"

"What the hell are we going to do if you get pregnant?"

"Kratos, I told, I'm not going to get pregnant."

"But I already have one son, this is too risky."

"Wait, you have a son?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"I never told you that?"

"No."

"Oh, his name is Lloyd Irving, he's seventeen."

"Who's his mother?"

"Anna."

"Anna? She's the mother?"

"Yes."  
"When, how?"

"When she was seventeen she had Lloyd so I was eighteen. She's long dead now though…"

"Dead?"

"Yeah, she died after she got involved in an exspere experiment, Lloyd has her exspere."

"Oh, that's got to be hard on him."

"He doesn't know I'm his father though…"

"He doesn't?"

"No, I'm not sure when to tell him, or how…"

"Maybe you should tell him as soon as you can, write him a letter tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Now lets go back to sex…"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"That's enough for now Martel, you're lucky I even let you stay."

"Fine."

She said before she slowly fell asleep next to him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 23

Lloyd, Colette, Regal, and Presea

Colette walked outside, the birds were singing and the flowers were in bloom. She sighed, it was so beautiful, and it seemed so perfect. She lay down on the grass and began to write Presea a letter, she wanted to know how she was and she wanted to make sure she was ok after breaking up with Genis. She began to write,

_Dear Presea,_

_How are you? I heard you broke up with Genis, are you okay? Is everything all right? I know I worry too much but I have to know if you're all right. I thought you guys were so meant to be, but maybe it just looked that way. I hope you let him down easy, he can be very sensitive at times._

_You wouldn't believe what has happened! First of all Lloyd and me are getting married, and I'm pregnant! I'm so excited, but I'm nervous at the same time. What if I can't raise the baby? I don't know if I can do it. I am after all only sixteen, but I have to do this, for Lloyd and myself._

_So, I look forwards to your response._

_Love always, Colette Brunel. Soon to be Colette Irving!_

She read it over to make sure it was ok, and then she put it in an envelope and sealed it. She put it in the mailbox and went inside. She opened the door and sat down on the couch. She sighed and slowly dozed off to sleep.

Lloyd knew he had to get a job, he couldn't support himself, Colette, and the baby off of what he already had. He wasn't sure where to start. He thought about it for a good five minutes. Then he decided maybe if they moved to Tethe'alla or to a bigger city in Sylvarant he could get a job there. He figured Zelos might be able to get him a job in Melotokio or something…

He walked into the living room as he thought about this. He saw Colette sleeping on the couch, he stopped and admired her beauty. Her long blonde hair lay about her shoulders, her petite body across the couch. He smiled and sat on the floor near her. He continued to think about the issue then decided he would write Zelos a letter soon asking if he could find him a job, he decided he'd start writing it tomorrow. With that he sighed and kissed Colette's forehead then went into their room and lay down on the bed.

Colette woke up a few hours later, she felt much better after resting. She could feel her baby slowly turning, it didn't move much though, and she was only a couple months into this now. She smiled down at her stomach and got up. She went into the bedroom and got the laundry off the floor. She took it downstairs into the laundry room. She began filling the washtub with warm water and soap. As it was filling she got the scrubbing board. She put the tub in front of her chair and began to wash the clothes. Rubbing them on the board then putting them onto a rack to dry. She sat there cleaning for about a half an hour. Once she was done her fingers were reddened and raw. She emptied the tub and watched as the water trickled out of the tub and down the drain.

She went upstairs and saw Lloyd was resting on the bed; he smiled at her and got up.

"Hey sweetie." He said with a tired smile.

"Hey."

"What were you doing?"

"Laundry."

"Oh, it took you three hours to do laundry?"

"No, I was napping for a while."

"Oh, tired already?"

"Yeah, I've been really drained lately."

"Colette, I've been thinking, I need to get a full time job."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I think I'll write Zelos a letter."

"What for?"

"Well, if we move, he might know of a few jobs in Melotokio."

"Move? But I thought you loved Iselia."

"I don't really care anymore, I just want to be with you. I don't care all too much where we live as long as it's good for the baby."

"Ok, I don't mind moving, as long as we do it soon, I don't know how it would be moving when I'm due soon."

"Yeah, if we move it will need to be within a few months."

"Yeah…"

She smiled at him faintly and lay down on the bed as he followed. She cuddled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and he raised an eyebrow. She laughed and hugged him close to her. He smiled and kissed her softly before he got up and went downstairs to start making dinner.

Regal wasn't sure why Presea loved him, but it felt right to him. Somehow it seemed like they were meant to be. He watched as she sat at the table drawing.

Presea was drawing a lake, out of its center rose a beautiful girl. She was crying while holding a letter in one hand and a flower in the other. The lake was a deep azure color; it sparkled and shimmered in the moonlight. She sketched out where she would draw a thin slice of a crescent moon.

Regal came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, she smiled up at him as she got up.

"What are you drawing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing much, you want to see it?"

"Sure." He picked it up off the table and observed it. He looked at for a few minutes, examining her fine pencil strokes. He put it down and smiled at her.

"That's really nice Presea, how did you learn to draw like that?"

"I don't know, I've been able to draw like that since I was young."

"Really, that's a natural talent, you should draw more often. You could probably sell your finished work, its good enough."

She blushed. "You really think its good enough?"

"Yeah, its beautiful."

She smiled and hugged him and beamed up at him. She felt so happy with him, she knew he truly cared for her.

"You're so cute…" he said softly in her ear.

She said nothing, she just smiled and blushed at his words.

"I love you Presea."

"I love you too Regal."

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead tenderly. Her soft light skin felt so sweet against his lips. She stood there lost in the moment, the beauty of her new found life with Regal surrounded her with bliss. He pulled her up off the ground and held her in his arms. She kissed his pink lips soothingly and wrapped her arms behind his neck. He took her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

She looked curiously up at him. She looked like an adorable little kitten, so petite and fragile, a kitten that had lost her way into his heart. She smiled cutely up at him and he sat down next to her. He leaned over and put his hands on either side of her head and kissed her ever so softly. Their lips locked and their eyes met. She lay down and rolled onto him, her arms around his ribs and her body lay on his legs. He lowered himself so she was squarely on top of him. She put her head on his chest and seemed to fall asleep in his arms, as she would come to do again and again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 24

Raine and Zelos

Zelos couldn't sleep at all, he was afraid Raine would still want to leave him still. He lay there in uncertainty and awaited morning. He eventually fell asleep and woke up at eight in the morning. He went into her room, but she was sleeping still. He sat down next to her on the bed and looked down at her. Her beautiful face so silent and emotionless, her milky white skin so soft and smooth. He craved to feel its soft touch once more, but he knew he shouldn't. He continued to look down at her, slowly her eyes opened. She seemed a bit dazed but she sat up.

"Zelos, what are you doing here?" she said sleepily.

"Raine, I really do love you."

"Zelos…"she said sighing.

"It's true Raine, I can't live without you."

She suddenly became fully awake and slid away from him.

"Raine!"

"What?!"

"What'd you do that for?"

"Hello? You raped me!"

"I took you out on the town yesterday and this is the thanks I get?"

"Zelos, I haven't decided yet…"

He sighed and looked down, his face looked miserable and depressed. He got up and left, he went to his room and slammed the door shut. He lay down on his bed and felt so upset, miserable, and alone all at the same time.

Raine felt bad about doing this to him but she couldn't help it, she didn't know what to do. He had taken her out for a very nice day yesterday, she thought it was very sweet of him. But she still didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay, her heart told her to stay but her body said to leave.

She went to his room and knocked on the door.

"What?" he said in a cheerless tone.

"Zelos, its me, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"We need to talk."

"Fine, come in."

She opened the door and went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Zelos?"

"Yes Raine?"

"I've made up my mind."

"So are you staying?" he said nervously.

"No, I'm going home for a week, I'll come back then with a definite decision. I just need to go home, relax and have some time to sort this all out. A lot has happened in a very small amount of time."

"I understand." He said with a sad look on his face.

"I've already packed my bags. I'll see you next Thursday, okay? By then I'll know if I want to stay with you okay?"

"Ok."

And with that she got up, grabbed her bags and left his house and boarded the train with a feeling of remorse.

Zelos sat there in misery, he had just lost the only woman he truly loved. It seemed like next Thursday would never come. He lay down and started to cry and slowly cried himself back to sleep.

Raine sat on the train as it took her to the other worldly gate, there she could get back to Sylvarant, she was hoping to stay in Iselia, maybe catch up with Lloyd and Colette. She was happy to think about seeing them again, but felt horrible leaving Zelos, she knew she was coming back but that didn't matter. She decided it had been to long since she had talked to Genis so she began to write him a letter.

_Dear Genis,_

_How's Presea? How are you? I'm going to Iselia, I've been in Melotokio with Zelos this past week. Some stuff happened, nothing to worry about. I'm going back to Iselia for a week then returning to Melotokio. Ok? Talk to you later._

_Love you, your sister, Raine_

She put it into an envelope and put it into a mail sack on the train. She tilted her head back and fell asleep wondering how her life would be in Iselia next week.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 25

Genis, Martel, and Kratos

Genis woke up and found a letter under his door, it was from Raine. He read it and was shocked. What was Raine, his sister doing with Zelos? This made him feel unsure of what was true in what she had said. He began to write her back.

_Dear Raine,_

_Presea broke up with me, I'm fine though. Just what were you doing with Zelos? Tell me the truth, don't lie. Okay? Thanks._

_Your brother, Genis_

He took the letter downstairs and got it into an envelope and put it in the mailbox of the hotel. He had Gloria's address in his pocket, he looked at it, it read"

135 Kirima Drive

He assumed it was in the city he was currently in, he began to look for that street. As he looked he saw young children playing together and smiling. He too was a child but not like they were. He eventually found the street, when he found her house he saw it was a small little cabin. It looked small and cozy. He went up to it and knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled at him.

"Hello."

"Hi Gloria."

"Come in."

He entered, no one else was there, just them.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes, I'm only thirteen, but that's ok."

"Yeah."

She smiled and led him into the living room, he sat on the couch with her. She smiled at him. As he was sitting there she suddenly lay on top of him and started to kiss him like crazy. He was taken by storm, he wasn't sure whether or not to stay or run. He got up and brushed her off.

"What's wrong Genis?"

"Um, aren't you going a little too fast there?"

"No."

He shook his head and left, but as he was leaving he heard a really loud noise. He turned around to find not the pretty Gloria he knew but a monster, it had a small purple body, orange hair, green eyes, and big yellow claws. It hit him across the room. He pulled out his Kendama and tried to fight back but she stepped on his stomach and clawed his face. Blood ran down his body to the floor. She laughed and took her claws and stabbed him through the stomach, he saw her stab him again and again…then he found himself in the dark. He tried to move but he couldn't, suddenly light came pouring down towards him and a pair of angels carried him into a majestic heavenly place. He saw angels flying about with grace and he wondered where he was.

"Where am I?" He asked one of the angels.

"In heaven."

"What?!"

"You died yesterday, Gloria killed you."

"What?"

"You are in heaven, you can no longer be on earth, and you are here now."

"Where's Raine?"

"She's on earth, she isn't dead."

"When can I see her?"

"When she dies."

He didn't respond, he just sat there and looked into the abyss of heavens.

**END GENIS?????????????????**

**(Yesssss! I hate him!)**

Martel woke up and saw Kratos lying next to her. She smiled and watched as the sun slowly crept across the horizon. She kissed his forehead gently, he rolled over and continued sleeping. She laughed quietly to herself and curled up closer to him and dozed back off to sleep.

Kratos awoke to find Martel's arms loosely hung around his body. He freed himself of her arms and rolled over and smiled at her. Her beautiful face so peaceful and still. She moved a bit and opened her eyes. He laughed softly and kissed her lips. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She pulled a ribbon off of the nightstand that she had put there the night before. She tied her hair back with it and looked back at him. He smiled and held her close to his body. Her contours fitting into his, her back was to him as her soft skin brushed against his own. He kissed the nape of her neck and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Martel."

She smiled at this and whispered back.

"I don't need to tell you that I love you again."

They both laughed a bit as he kissed her neck again. His lips touching her bare skin, it sent shivers up her spine for a second. His body so warm next to hers, and his strong arms wrapped around her chest.

Kratos could feel her body tremble at his every move, anticipating his next cause of motion. He smiled and laid his lips to her neck as he put one hand to her breasts. He put his head on her shoulder and put his other hand onto her breasts.

She smiled as he slowly sat up and placed her next to him. She slowly watched as he gently put his hands around her waist and pulled her up more. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her in a close embrace, she did the same. Their bodies seemed to fuse together in a heat of passion and romance.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 26

Raine, Lloyd and Colette

Raine got off the train at the house of salvation, from there she went to the otherworldly gate. She saw the full moon rise and stepped into the portal. Her body's structure teleported to Sylvarant. Her body fell from the sky, she saw the ground coming closer until her body slammed into the ground. She cautiously got up and dusted herself off. She was back. She looked around, she appeared to be somewhere near Palmacosta, she began to walk towards the city.

The orchids blossomed along the dirt path, each with its own unique pattern. She smiled as she saw a few rabbits run across the road and into their den. It felt nice to be back in Sylvarant, she hadn't been there in so long. She wondered how Lloyd and Colette were as she walked towards the city. Within ten minutes she reached the city.

She entered the city gates, it was darkening outside, but she wanted to get to Iselia by dawn. She trudged on through the city without sparing a second to look for a familiar face. She entered the port and saw a small boat. She walked up to it and noticed a man there.

"Is this you boat sir?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could take me to Iselia?"

"For a price…"

"How does five hundred gald sound?"

"Fair. We will leave now, yes?"

"Yes."

She sat down in the boat and let her fingers glide across the top of the water. The reflection of the moon shimmered on the top of the dark waters. The man pushed the small boat forwards with two sets of magically entranced oars. He had probably cast a spell on them to make them paddle with out him.

In an hour they reached the shores near Iselia. She thanked him and gave him his money. She stepped off the boat and started walking into Iselia. She could see no one was out. She went into the inn and got herself a room. She went into the room and put her stuff down and laid down on the bed. She fell asleep almost instantly.

Colette had just finished lunch. She was about to look for Lloyd when he entered the living room.

"Hey Lloyd, want to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure."

She smiled as he held her hand and let her out the door before locking it. She looked down at her hand and admired her beautiful ring Lloyd had given her. It was silver, a large green stone sat in the middle in an intricate crown. He took her hand again and they headed out into the street. The cherry blossoms were beginning to boom, the pink buds slowly were outing into full bloom. As they walked by the inn she saw a woman who looked like the Professor Sage. She stopped, so did he.

"Lloyd, is that the Professor?"

"Looks like her."

"Lets say hi."

"No, wait to see if she notices us."

"Ok."

They stood there talking about random stuff until she turned around and saw them there.

"Lloyd! Colette!"

"Hey Professor." They both said in unison.

"How are you two?"

"Great." Said Lloyd smiling at Colette.

"Good."

"Why are you here Professor?" Colette asked.

"I'm here for a week until I go back…"

"Back where?" she asked.

"To Melotokio."

"What's there?" Lloyd asked sounding very curious.

"Zelos."

"Wait, you mean, that you, and Zelos?" he said stuttering over words.

"Yes." She replied blushing extremely red.

"That's so cute!" Colette chimed in.

"Yeah…" Raine said blushing.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Colette asked.

"Well…"

"Tell us Professor. You can tell us." Lloyd said.

"No, I really can't, besides it's nothing really."

"Ok, if you insist." He said.

"So, what've you two been up to?"

"Um…" They both said sheepishly.

"Guys…what did you do?"

"Well, nothing really…" Lloyd said.

"Sure…" she said right before she spotted the ring on Colette's left hand.

"What's the ring for?" she asked as she stared grinning.

"Me and Lloyd are getting married." Colette said smiling.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Isn't it exciting?" Colette said enthusiastically.

"That's so sweet!" Raine said.

"Colette, don't forget the other part…" Lloyd said smiling.

"What other part?" Raine said looking at Colette.

"I'm pregnant." Colette said smiling dotingly down at her stomach.

"Oh my gosh, you're pregnant?" Raine said as her face softened.

"Yeah." She replied.

"I'm so happy for you two! I knew it all along!"

"Knew what?" said Lloyd.

"That you two were meant to be."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and Colette laughed to herself.

"I guess you were right Professor." Said Colette.

Raine was happy to see them getting along so well. She knew Lloyd would be a good father and Colette would definitely be a good mother. No doubts about that, she remembered Colette would baby-sit all the younger kids in Iselia when she was younger.

"God, so much has changed…" said Raine.

"Yeah, it has." Said Lloyd.

"Lloyd, you should go home and write Zelos that letter, me and Raine can discuss wedding dresses and the party and all that stuff." Colette said.

"Why are you writing Zelos a letter?" Raine asked.

"See if he knows of any jobs I could get in Melotokio."

"I wouldn't write him right now."

"Why?"

"He's, um, not doing well right now." Raine said as she looked down.

"Is he okay?" asked Colette.

"I don't know. I hope so…"

"Raine, do you and Zelos have a thing, like seriously?" Said Lloyd eagerly.

"N…no, of course not Lloyd." She said blushing.

"You do don't you?" Lloyd said smirking.

"Yes…"

"Really?" Lloyd said surprised.

"Yes…"

"Oh, for how long?" He asked.

"A week or so…" she said.

"I get it…" Colette said wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Professor." Colette said.

"What happened?" said Lloyd confused.

"Nothing sweetie, you go home and work on that letter, I'll be back later. Ok?"

"Fine." He said as he left confused and annoyed.

"Colette, how do you know what happened?"

"He dumped you right?"

"No, I left for a week to decide whether or not I want to stay with him."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Professor, I'm the chosen you can tell me anything."

"Okay, well to make a long story short he raped me."

"What?"

"Its true."

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she hugged Raine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You should have told me sooner."

"I was afraid to tell anyone."

"I understand. He doesn't seem the type to actually rape someone."

"I didn't think so either."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just don't tell Lloyd and I'm not mad at you guys or anything, I just need sometime to myself this week. I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, I hope you feel better soon Professor."

"Thank you Colette." Was all she said before she went back into the Hotel. Colette went home and went and laid down on the couch and lay there looking at the beautiful cherry trees.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 27

Starr, Sheena, and Zelos

Sheena looked out the window and saw the snow falling around the inn. The small exquisite patterns on each snowflake, so intricate they seemed impossible to mimic. Starr put his hands on her shoulders, and turned her so she was facing him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey babe." He said casually and hitting her ass lightly.

She smiled and giggled then put her hand in his and walked out side with him by her side. They walked down the street hand in hand, she smiled up at him. He smiled and put his hand on her chin and tilted her face up towards his and kissed it gently. She gave him an Eskimo kiss and they continued to walk. They passed other couples, so sweet innocent everyone seemed happy even though it was freezing outside. They walked onto a small ledge, on it they could see the whole city. The people walking, couples kissing, and the little children cutely playing in the snow.

He faced her and looked deep into her eyes, she put her head against him. He put his arms around her shoulders. She looked up at him, her big brown eyes looked so cute to him. He felt so soft around her, he kissed her forehead and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck. He leaned down a bit and put his hands around her waist, he pulled her up towards him. Her feet left the ground as he lifted her so she was level with him. She smiled and kissed his lips soothingly, he put her down and messed up her hair playfully.

"Hey!" she said while smiling at him.

He laughed as she fixed it. She pulled a pin out and let her hair fall about her shoulders, he had never seen her hair down when it was shorter like this. She pulled it back up and inserted the pin again. He rolled his eyes at her.

"What?" She said playfully.

"You are such a beauty queen Sheena." He said jokingly.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"I touch your hair and you have to fix it all over again and make sure it's perfect. How is that not being a beauty queen?"

"Shut up Starr." She said laughing.

"And if I don't?"

"I suppose I'll have to shut you up myself."

"Try me." He said teasingly.

"Fine." She said as she covered his mouth with a kiss before he could say a word.

"You're good." He said.

"I know."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead before he took her hand in his and began walking down a different street. They walked along the streets, the cold snow covering the ground with a white blanket of shining wet snow. He brushed the snow off his shoulders and noticed she was shivering.

"Sheena, are you cold?"

"Yeah, k…k…kinda…"

"Yeah, lets head inside."

"Yeah, I'm f…f…freezing out here…"

He smiled and led her into the inn. They went upstairs, he hung their coats up on the hook and lit a fire in the fireplace. She sat in front of it rubbing her hands to make them warm up faster. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

He took his arm off of her as she lay down in front of the fire. Her elbows were on the floor as her hands supported her head. He did the same and let the flames of the fire warm his face.

"It's so pretty here." She said sighing.

"Yeah."

"I wish we never had to leave, but after a while I'd probably get sick of staying here."

"Yeah, I would."

"Starr?"

"Yes Sheena?"

She opened her mouth but said nothing, she shut her mouth and shook her head.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Sure?"

"No."

"Tell me then."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I don't want to."

"Sheena!"

"What?"

"You can't tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I told you I don't know."

He got up and went into the bedroom frustrated. She felt bad, but she didn't know what to tell him. She felt depressed, it wasn't him though, and something else was bothering her. She couldn't put her finger on it though. Inside she felt happy to have him but still depressed. She went into the kitchen and gently and silently broke a glass then picked up one of the shards, she looked away as she slid it across her wrist. Blood ran down her fingertips and dripped onto the counter top.

She suddenly dropped the shard in the sink shocked and couldn't believe what she had just done, what was wrong with her? She slammed her back to the wall and slid down it. She started to cry softly and noiselessly.

She looked at her wrist, she felt worse now. Her body ached as she cried more and more. Her heart throbbed with pain, she didn't know why. She was happy with Starr, why did she feel so unhappy now? Starr heard someone crying, he got up and looked in the living room.

"Sheena, where are you?"

"Go away Starr."

He was concerned, he heard her in the kitchen he entered and she covered her arm.

"Starr, go! Please, just go."

"Sheena, I love you I can't just leave you here." He said as he sat down next to her. He wiped her tears and noticed she had her hand holding her sleeve down. He pulled her sleeve back to reveal the jagged cut she had just made, and multiple scars from where she had done it previously.

"Sheena, why?" He said, a look of fear and confusion on his face.

"Just go Starr!"

"Sheena, I love you, I can't do that."

He looked at her, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Why Sheena?"

"I don't know!"

"Is it me?"

"No."

She started to cry more, he put her in his lap and dried her tears. She looked away, un able to face him. He put his hand on her chin and turned her towards him.

"It's ok Sheena, everything will be alright."

She sniffled as he rubbed her back soothingly. She looked down, she couldn't bear to face him.

"Sheena, why did you do this?"

"I don't know."

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Months, almost a year."

"Oh god…"

He held her close to himself and kissed her softly.

"Sheena, did you tell anyone?"

She shook her head no.

"Sheena, is it someone else?"

Then she remembered Lloyd, was her old flame coming back to haunt her? She couldn't tell him that though. Besides, that wasn't it, it didn't seem like he was really in her mind anymore.

"No."

"Sure?"

She didn't answer, she put her face to his shoulder and started to cry uncontrollably.

"Sheena, please…"

She didn't stop, she just sat there crying in sorrow.

"Sheena, who is it?"

"No one."

"Sheena, its ok, you can tell me."

"No, I can't, you don't understand."

"Sheena, we all remember our old loves, or have second thoughts. Its ok."

"No, its not ok Starr, you don't understand what I've been going through lately."

"Sheena…" He said sympathetically. He held her close to himself and let her cry her little heart out.

What seemed to be about an hour later she stopped.

"Are we done now?"

She nodded.

"Ok, now, who is it?"

"Starr…"

"Sheena, its ok. Its perfectly normal."

"Zelos Wilder."

"That's it?"

She shook her head no.

"Oh?"

"That's not what's really bothering me Starr."

"What is it then?"

She didn't know what it was that was bothering her.

"I don't know."

He sighed and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sheena, please, what is it?"

"I don't know."

"Sheena…"

"Starr, my life, its changed a lot since you were around. I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been going through some stuff lately, you wouldn't understand…"

"Sheena, I need to know this. Do you think you can tell me?"

She shook her head. She knew that she had gotten more emotional and fragile after he left her, but that wasn't really it. Then it struck her, she knew what it was.

It had been three days since Raine had left him. He hadn't left his bed since then. He felt horrible, every time he thought about trying to eat it made him gag. He lay there in pain, his heart felt like someone had stabbed it through with a knife.

He had to eat, he pulled himself out of bed and went down stairs. He grabbed a loaf of bread. He brought them into his room and got back into bed. He ate some then went back to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 28

Kratos, Martel, Raine

Kratos sat at the table and began to write his letter to Lloyd.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I have something very important to tell you. I know that I should have told you earlier, but I am your father, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier. This will probably be hard for you and I understand if you get really mad at me. I will be awaiting your response._

_-Kratos_

"Kratos?"

"Yes Martel?"

"Did you write to Lloyd yet?"

"Yeah, why?"  
"Just curious."

"Oh."

Kratos went to the bedroom where she was putting her hair up. She twisted her long hair and then put a clip in it to hold it out of her face. He smiled at her as she turned around and kissed his cheek then went to the living room. He went into the kitchen and got the letter and put it into the mailbox. When he returned she was gone. He looked in every room, but she wasn't there. _Where could she have gone?_ He locked the door and left the house. He went down to the city security system, she wasn't on any of the scans. She must have left the city. He left the city gates and felt a strong breeze blowing his hair. He looked up shielding his eyes from the dirt in the air and saw her levitating in the air above a tree.

"Martel!"

She said nothing, she seemed to be in some sort of trance. He let his wings escape his back and he flew up to her and reached for her but a force field cut him off.

"Martel?" he said trying to get her attention. He forced himself through the force field and pushed her out of its grasp. She fell to the ground with him. His body felt like it had been bent too far in half. He flexed his back and sat up.

"Martel? Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Martel! You're okay! Thank god..."

"What?"

He held her body close to his and kissed her gently.

"Kratos, what happened?"

"I don't know, you were levitating, surrounded by a force field."

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"I know what's going on."

"What?"

"Mithos."

Raine woke up in hotel, she was tired and sleepy. It was Sunday afternoon, she only had three days to decide whether or not she wanted to stay with Zelos. She checked out of the hotel that day and exited the town. She went into the woods, she passed by a few mountain lions, all of which seemed to be carefree. She was glad they didn't chase her; she was too tired to fight. She reached a stream and lay down in the grass next to it.

She decided she would live here, secluded in the woods until she had to go back to Zelos. She slid into the stream and swam in it until she reached a larger lake, it was very deep. She couldn't reach the bottom with out the help of some magic, she cast a spell to give herself some extra air for while she was swimming. She began to swim deeper and deeper into the water until she reached the bottom, she found a small crevice and swam through it. She slowly swam towards the surface once she entered the crevice. She surfaced in a cave; she had been here when she was younger.

She got out onto a rock and lay down, she knew no one would find her here, it was just her little spot. She sat down and sighed and thought about Zelos. _He did rape me, but he tries so hard to make me happy. He went through some weird stuff and that explains some of it. I still don't know, is he safe? I know he loves me, but is it meant to be? I look at Lloyd and Colette, and they seem so meant to be. But Zelos and me? I don't know about this, its risky. _She thought to herself a while longer before getting a stick from the back. When she was younger she had left some flints and sticks so if she ever came back she would have some supplies. Raine left the sticks in the cave and then dove into the water.

She saw a fish, she swam up behind it and grabbed it. She held it and swam back into the cave. She left it on the floor and made sure it didn't get back into the water. Once it died, she lit a fire and cooked it. She took a bite, she was tired now. It was late, she lay down on a rock and drifted off to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 31

Martel, Kratos, Colette, and Lloyd

"Mithos?" Kratos said confused.

"Yes."

"How and why?"

"He is more powerful then you could imagine. He can pick up my thought patterns since we're related by blood, he must have seen mine. He can get my thoughts and be in them because he has a bloodline. He isn't so happy with you."

"Why does he care what you and I do?"

"He found out that you were the one who hurt me."

"Damn."

"Yeah, so he's doing everything he can to control me, soon he'll take full control of me and he'll take me away from you."

"No, he won't, I wont let that happen."

"Kratos please don't get mixed up in this."

"Martel, I need you here, now that I have you I cant let you go."

"Kratos, there's nothing you can do, there's only one way to overcome him…"

"How?"

"No, Kratos I am not letting you get killed."

"By Mithos?"

"Yes, the only way to remove his control is to fight him and win."

"So I either let you go or kill Mithos?"

"Yes."

"Martel…how did he get into your thoughts?"

"He probably planted a mind seed in me before I left last time, he wanted to know who hurt me so badly, and since we're related by blood it makes a bloodline so he doesn't even need a mind seed for him to read my thoughts."

"Martel…I have to fight him…"

"No! Kratos, he's too strong, you'll die."

"Martel, you've never seen my true powers, no one has…"

"Kratos, he's too strong."

"No he's not."

"Kratos don't…"

"Martel I have to."

"No you don't! Please no!" She said kneeling at his feet.

He shook his head and went into the kitchen and started to write a letter to Mithos.

_Dear Mithos,_

_If you do not let Martel go I will be forced to fight you, I do not wish to fight. But if it be the only way to have Martel, then fight we shall._

_-Kratos Aurion_

He put it in the mailbox and went back to her. She was crying uncontrollably.

"Martel stop."

"Kratos don't do this…"

"Martel, I got us into this mess I will get us out."

She put her head to his shoulder and just cried more and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close to himself and kissed her forehead.

"Martel, your brother won't be able to control you anymore."

"Kratos, if you die…"

"If I die what?"

"Who will help the…never mind."

"It's ok, and don't worry I wont die, he will be banished to the internal pit of hell."

She felt good to know he cared so much but still she worried about him. Was he really that strong?

Martel started to bite her nails, she was so freaked out. If Kratos died Mithos would be really pissed at her for letting Kratos near her again. Then Kratos pulled her hand away from her mouth and held her close to him.

"Martel, everything is going to be fine."

"No Kratos…"

"Martel…it's okay, I'll be fine. I am going to make sure that Mithos doesn't get back at you ever again."

"But Kratos, even if you defeat him he'll find a way to come back."

"Martel, he isn't that powerful, no one is."

"He is."

"He can't be Martel, only you are."

"Me?"

"Yes, you are the holy ancestor of Opal Yggdrassil the first aren't you?"

"Yes, but my magic is for the good of mankind, therefore I can't destroy Mithos permanently. He can't use it though since he isn't a girl, and only the girls in the family got the magic."

"But if you are threatened you can fight back right?"

"Kratos, I see where this is going and I don't like it."

"Martel, you can do this."

"Kratos, I don't think Opal could destroy Mithos forever either. She was the first chosen and therefore she was given magical powers, which are passed to me through my family but I don't know. I'm not sure if I could do that. My powers can only help people."

"But, you use them for any purpose if you are attacked right?"

"Kratos I don't know about that…"

"Martel, you know you can. Do this for me, do it for yourself, do it for us."

She said nothing as went out of the house and into the woods. She walked by the forest until she reached a Zen garden. She sat on a rock in it and began to meditate. Her body hovered over the rock as she softly recited prayers.

Kratos slammed his fist down on the table in frustration. Why couldn't she just do this for the sake of their love? He didn't get it.

Martel could now tell Mithos had picked up her prayers. He seemed to ask her what she wanted to tell him. She told him to meet her at the woods near her house. He seemed to agree and then left. She knew this seemed like a death wish but she didn't care.

Lloyd found a letter sitting for him on the kitchen table, he read the address and realized Kratos had sent it. Why would he want to talk to Lloyd? Lloyd read the letter and became astonished. Kratos, his father was Kratos? No, he couldn't believe this. It wasn't true.

He tore the letter up in rage. _What the hell? How can he say this? This cant be true, it can't be…_ He thought as he started to write his reply.

_Dear Kratos,_

_Are you serious? Are you really my father? If so why didn't you tell me earlier?_

_-Lloyd_

Colette saw Lloyd writing a letter and smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie, who are you writing to?"

"Kratos."

"What for?"

"He says he's my father."

"What?"

"He wrote me telling me that he is my father."

"Oh my gosh…"

"I know it's crazy."

She looked at him very concerned and kissed him before heading into the bedroom to take a nap. Colette went upstairs and lay down on the bed. She was really tired but she didn't know why. She rolled over and slowly dozed off to sleep.

Lloyd was really confused now, how could this be true? It seemed so weird to him. Why wouldn't Kratos have told him before? He couldn't imagine being related to Kratos, but he now realized he did look a little bit like him. It was too odd for him. It just didn't fit together, Kratos was usually secretive but not this secretive. He wondered if it was really true. He could be lying.

When Colette awoke she thought about her marriage to Lloyd, she needed to figure this out soon.

"Lloyd, come here." She called.

"Fine."

"Lloyd, we need to get married in about a month."

"Why?"

"Lloyd, I'm going to start to show soon, I can't get married if I'm showing!"

"Fine. I'll go see the priest and talk to him okay? And I'll make arrangements at the hotel too."

"Thanks Lloyd, I'm so grateful for you."

He smiled as he began to leave. She didn't want him to go but she wanted him to arrange things so she didn't stop him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 32

Raine, Zelos, Sheena, and Starr

Raine woke up on Thursday morning tired and upset. She still didn't know if she wanted to stay with Zelos. She couldn't decide, she wanted to but should she? She put on a long white dress and combed her hair. She thought she looked decent. She sat there for a moment and thought about it. _I really should stay, but I really don't know if it's a good idea. I want to though…_ She decided she would determine whether or not she was going to stay with him on his actions when she arrived.

Zelos woke up, it was Thursday. He was so happy that Raine would be there. He made a note that read:

_Raine, I'm in my room._

And put it on his front door and went back upstairs. He was so tired and drained. He ate a few bites of bread and stared at the ceiling. He wondered when she would arrive, he figured within an hour or so. He then heard footsteps in his house. He heard her go up the stairs and head to his room. He heard the first door open, and then she opened his door and went to his bed.

"Raine, I'm so glad you're here…"

"Zelos! You're really pale, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said with a tired voice.

"Zelos have you had anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I had a few bites of bread this morning and a loaf of bread on Sunday."

"Zelos!"

"What?"

"That's not healthy, why haven't you had anything to eat?"

"I missed you too much to eat or move much..." He said honestly.

She knew that he must really love her if he hadn't been able to do anything without her.

"Zelos, I'm staying for now."

He suddenly jumped up and grabbed her and held her in his arms and spun her around.

"Raine, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Zelos."

She was so happy now, she didn't have to worry. She knew he wouldn't pull anything on her. She kissed him and hugged him so tightly she might have suffocated him if he hadn't pushed her off a bit. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Zelos was overjoyed, he finally had her back. His suffering was over, he tasted her sweet lips and felt himself coming back to life. He felt that his existence had been so meaningless without her. He put her down on the bed and lay down next to her and kissed her gently.

"So where were you while you were gone?" He asked.

"I saw Lloyd and Colette while I was in Sylvarant. Then I stayed in a cave for the rest."

"Lloyd and Colette? How are they? Why were you in a cave?"

"Lloyd and Colette are getting married and Colette is pregnant. I was in a cave so I could avoid seeing other people because I needed time to think."

"She's pregnant?!"

"Yes, it's so cute how they tease each other."

"They're getting married too?"

"Yeah, that's what they said, we'll probably be invited."

"Cool. So how's Lloyd?"

"Good, oh he wants to know if you can get him a job."

"Hmm…Oh! I have just the thing."

"What?"

"I know a job at Barb's place."

"Who?"

"Oh, she's a friend of my mom's."

"Oh, what kind of job."

"Well, he could manage money or work as security."

"Where?"

"At a night club, its not a strip club though." He said as he saw Raine give him a sort of 'what kind of club?' look.

"Ok, I'll tell him that."

Zelos smiled and kissed her neck, she smiled and nodded. He grinned and kissed her neck again. She kissed his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth as he locked his lips to hers. He let his kisses go lower to her breasts where he smiled at her and put a hand behind her head. She put her hand on his chin and tilted his face towards her and looked deep into his eyes, this was love. If it wasn't she didn't know what was, Zelos was so good to her. Without him she'd still be sitting around waiting for life to happen for her.

A doctor entered the room and Starr stood up.

"How long?" Sheena said.

"Two weeks." The doctor replied.

"Oh, that's pretty short."

"Yes, very, you'll need intensive care."

"C'mon, can't I just get the Meds?"

"I don't know…"

"What are you two talking about?" Starr said confused.

"I have two weeks left to live and I don't want to stay in the hospital, I want to go home." "What?!"

"It's true."

"Why didn't you tell me it was so dangerous?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That you wouldn't want me or that you'd think it was contagious."

"Sheena, I would never…"

"I'm so sorry Starr."

"Sheena, you're staying here."

"Fine."

The doctor left them there so Starr had time to talk to Sheena.

"Sheena, will you live?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"Positive, this remedy has never failed."

"Sheena…" He said as she kissed her softly, he was so scared. He wanted to believe everything would be all right, but he was still scared. What if something went wrong and she _did _die or something? He would have no one left. He couldn't think about that now though.

"Sheena is there anything else that I should know?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"The medicine is given to me through a surgical process."

"Oh god…"

"Its ok though, they put a machine which gets eaten away by the body in a year, in me which releases medicine progressively so it doesn't hurt the patient."

"Sheena…"

She smiled at him and pulled him towards her as she kissed him gently. He smiled at her and saw the doctor enter the room.

"Sheena, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

The doctor and nurses carried her out of the room and told him to wait there until she came back from surgery. He paced as his mind raced with nervousness and fear.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 33

Lloyd, Colette, Martel, and Kratos

Kratos had received a reply from Mithos, it read:

_Kratos,_

_Martel is my sister, not yours to beat up on. You hurt her that time when we were younger. How can you expect me not to be mad? She's my sister and I love her and you are a monster. You tried to kill her; you almost made her kill herself. I'll see you in the woods at six o'clock in the morning on Wednesday._

_-Mithos_

Kratos knew today was Wednesday, he was ready. It was only morning, actually it was four in the morning. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't nervous though. He had a letter from Lloyd too, he had already read it. He started his response.

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I am serious, it is true that I am your father. Your mother, Anna, was killed in an exspere experiment the details too gruesome to describe. I couldn't face it that you had no mother, so I let that dwarf take you. I'm sorry I couldn't handle it but I was young and irresponsible then. I wasn't strong enough to bear the weight of a child on my shoulders then. I was busy with Cruxis and dealing with Martel. _

_-Kratos_

He put it into the mailbox then when he came back inside he went to bed and Martel wasn't there, he wondered if Mithos had her again. He went outside and into the woods, she was there. She was practicing her spells and fighting techniques. He watched, once she took a break he clapped. She seemed startled until she realized it was him.

"Hey, when is he coming?"

"Six this morning."

"Oh, so how will we get him to go after me?"

"I'm going to get a shot aimed near me and he will most likely make it a homing spell so it will follow me. If I get near you it will seem like a threat to you."

"Ok..."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just…"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok, me too."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's you who might get hurt."

"Still…"

She smiled and thought about which spell to use. She could use a more instant death spell, or a few weaker ones. She sat pondering for a minute when she realized which spell she had to se. She had once learned a spell called "Emotion Exspherium" it was a spell that used an exspere and the powers of human emotions, to create the most powerful beam possible.

She started to meditate to calm down. A few hours passed and she knew a very small amount of time was between her fight with Mithos and now. She cringed at the thought but remained calm.

Mithos arrived in ten minutes and seemed confused why Martel was there.

"Martel, why are you here?"

"I'm here…"

"She's here to watch her brother parish by my power." Kratos said angrily.

"That's a laugh."

"We'll see."

Kratos looked over at Martel to make sure she was ready, she nodded. He made a sudden movement to the left, Mithos sent a homing shot as planned and Kratos let it hit him in front of Martel. She looked shocked, she started to prepare her spell as Kratos held Mithos off. She waited then she felt the magic at her fingertips.

"Emotion Exspherium!"

Mithos looked shocked as the spell came across and hit him, his eyes wide and afraid. He fell to the ground and made no sound. He didn't bleed or seem wounded; he just started to burn a black flame until he was no longer.

"Martel, you did it!"

"I did it…did what? Murder my own brother? Yeah, great." She said holding her head in her hands.

"Martel! This is what we wanted! You're free!"

"No Kratos, its what you wanted. I'm just a monster. Just a slave to my own emotions."

"Martel, I gave you plenty of chances to back out. If you didn't want to you should have said so."

"Kratos, why did he have to go like this?"

"Martel, I know it's hard, but he was a wrong man. Had he lived he could have split us apart."

She wrapped her arms around Kratos and started to cry. She held herself close to him as she cried hysterically.

"Martel, its ok…"

She only sniffled as he put his hand on her chin and slanted her face towards his.

"Martel, you know that this had to happen. You didn't kill him, you liberated yourself from him."

She wiped her tears, but it was no use. Only more and more came, her cheeks wet with tears of pain and agony. She clung to him as a teardrop of blood rolled down her cheek.

"Martel? Are you crying…blood?" Kratos asked confusedly.

She nodded and kept crying, blood streaming down her face. He hushed her and comforted her until she ceased to cry any longer.

"It's alright Martel, you didn't do anything wrong." He assured her.

"Let's." Martel said as they began to walk home, it was only seven in the morning but it felt like they had been there for hours. But it was over now, she was free.

Lloyd walked down to the church, he went to the office and knocked.

"Come in." said an unknown voice.

Lloyd entered and saw the priest.

"Father Opu, I am getting married."

"Good for you boy, to whom?"

"Colette."

"Ah, she is a very smart girl. Will you be getting married in the church?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Within this month."

"Hm….for you how about two and half weeks from now that's Sunday the fifteenth."

"Ok, sure."

"Ok, see you two then, good luck."

"Thanks father."

He was surprised how easy it had been to arrange the marriage. He thought it would take a month to plan it but all he had to do was send out invites. He figured he'd have the party at their house. He went home and felt relieved.

"Hey Colette."

"Hey Lloyd, where were you?"

"We're getting married on the fifteenth, okay?"

"Thank you Lloyd, that's perfect."

"Great."

He smiled and got a pen and paper.

"Who should we invite?"

"Presea, Sheena, Regal, Raine, Zelos, Genis, my mom and dad, your dad…."

"Which dad?"

"Either or both."

"Let's not invite Kratos just yet."

"Okay, so that's only nine people, but all the girls form school have to come."

"How many is that?"

"Twelve."

"God, that's a lot!"

"Sorry…"

"Its ok, and then I'm inviting the guys form school so that's another eleven."

"Ok so that's eleven, nine, and twelve. That's thirty two."

"Ok, that's fine, anyone else?"

"My aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins."

"Great, how many is that?"

"Four, five, thirteen, three. That's twenty five."

"Ok, so in total that's fifty seven."

"Ok, not bad."

Lloyd smiled and put the list of people down and kissed Colette before he went to get the mail.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 34

Sheena and Starr

Starr was so scared, he had never felt like this. His mind jumped from thought to thought. He wondered when she'd get back, he hoped it was soon. He paced the room back and forth wondering if she'd be okay. He sat down and calmed down and kept his cool, he had to stay clam. She was going to be fine, everything will be all right he kept telling himself.

Sheena watched as the hospital walls seemed to go by her so fast; then they reached the surgery room. She felt the needle go into her arm and then fell asleep.

The doctor put plastic over her body and hooked her onto life support. Her body turned off and all that was left was her body being controlled by a machine. He carved near her heart, he carefully placed the machine near her heart and hooked the medicine supply to two of the valves in her heart. He made careful not to puncture the heart, which he did not. He took to tending the machine as the nurses began to stitch her skin together.

The doctor turned the machine to help her breathe again and to his expectations she started to breathe. Once her body was fully operational he turned the machine off and took her back to her room.

Starr saw Sheena come in an hour or so later, she was breathing, he felt so relieved.

"Mr. Miyashi, she's ok."

"So the surgery was a success?"

"Yes, she'll start to get mood swings with in the next week. Then in a month she will need to come back and we'll determine whether she's cured for good."

"Thank goodness." And then the doctors left him with her.

Starr sat by her never leaving her side. He watched as she slowly breathed in and out. She seemed so different when she wasn't busy yelling or running around. Almost seemingly peaceful. Her face seemed paler than usual and her could see where they had cut her. He winced at the thought; he cringed as shivers ran down his spine.

Nine hours later Sheena woke up and yawned.

"Owwwww…" She said wincing

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it just hurts like a mother…"

"Are you okay otherwise?"

"Yeah."

Sheena lowered the shoulder of her shirt to reveal where they had cut her. A long line of stitches covered where the incision had been. It was quite gruesome, black thread wove in and out over a red line that ran over her heart.

"That's a nice cut." Starr said a bit shocked about how large the incision was.

"Yeah, it hurts like a son of a bi…" Was all she said before Starr cut her off.

"Sheena, watch your language."

"Well, I don't see you with a huge cut that goes into your heart."

"True."

She smiled and laughed then clutched her chest in pain.

"Ow…it hurts to laugh."

"Take it easy…"

She rolled her eyes at him and laughed silently. She felt something slowing her heart rate. It seemed like a piece of something was in its way, she knew it was the medicine. She didn't feel different than she had, just really sore and out of it. She looked over at Starr who was sitting right next to her bed.

"I can feel it."

"Feel what?"

"The machine."

"The one dispersing the medicine?"

"Yeah, it's slowing my heart rate."

"Is it supposed to do that?"

"Yeah, it does that to anyone who gets one."

Starr was still concerned about Sheena, it wasn't everyday someone he loved got some machine put in their heart. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't tell him earlier. But even more he wondered why would the disease make her depressed? The doctors had said it was true but it still gave him the impression something strange was going on. He smiled at her and stroked her hair; she always kept her bangs angled over across the left side of her forehead. Her forehead had cooled but she was still hot with a fever.

Sheena could see he was nervous, she wasn't sure what to tell him. She had nothing left to hide, she had told him everything there was for him to know about the disease. Why was he still nervous? Well, at least he cared.

Starr touched her lips with his fingertips, she smiled up at him innocently.

"You're so cute when you can't kick my ass."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

"Sheena, you can't get out of bed."

She grinned and grabbed a crutch that was near her bed and hit him with it on his shoulder while laughing.

"Owwwww…hey that's not fair!"

"You said I couldn't kick your ass, so I challenged it."

"Fine." He said rubbing where she had hit his shoulder with the crutch. He was determined to get her back when she was better. She'd pay...he thought mischievously.

"No. You're so cute when you can't kick my ass, oh wait I forgot. You never could in the first place!"

"Not true!"

"What about when you came to see me for the first time at the hotel?"

"That was different."

"No, it wasn't, I could've killed you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"  
She just laughed and smiled at him. Starr kissed her softly and watched her as she slowly fell asleep again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 35

Zelos and Raine

Raine received a letter in the mail from Lloyd and Colette. She opened it, it read:

_Dear Raine and Zelos,_

_We would like you to attend our marriage. It will be taking place in the church in Iselia in Sylvarant. It will be on May twenty first. Thanks, we love you guys. _

_Yours truly, Lloyd and Colette_

She smiled and put the date on the calendar in the kitchen. Zelos came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Who's getting married?"

"Lloyd and Colette."

"Oh, we have to go I assume."

"Yes."

"Oh, so I take it you'll be going on my arm. Yes?"

"Of course, but you'll have to be on your best behavior Zelos."

"Hey! I'm not that irresponsible am I?"

"Yes." She said laughing quietly.

"Fine."

He said somewhat annoyed but laughing. He put his arms around her shoulders again and whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

She giggled and felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Mmmmmmmm…"

He put his hands onto her breasts and maneuvered his lips near her ear.

"You're so beautiful."

She blushed and slipped out of his grip and smiled at him before she headed into her room. He stood still for a minute then sat at the kitchen table. He went upstairs after her in ten minutes. He went into her room; she was digging through the closet.

"Raine, what are you doing?"

"Looking."

"For what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Raine, what are you looking for?"

"I told you, nothing!"

"If it's nothing then why are you looking?"

She rolled her eyes and continued to dig through her stuff. She couldn't find it though, where was it? Then Zelos picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Zelos, not now I'm busy."

"But Raine…" He said in a whiny tone.

"What Zelos?"

"You haven't paid any attention to me lately…" He said whining while looking down.

"Zelos, I'm busy…" She said annoyed.

He left and went to his room and locked the door so she couldn't get in. She wondered where it was, she had a really nice dress that she wanted to wear at the wedding, she had other things she needed but that was different. But she was looking for something else too, but she couldn't let Zelos know about it. She couldn't find her dress anywhere.

Twenty minutes later she noticed Zelos was gone, she got up and went down the hall to his room. She opened the first door and then went to his usual door and did the routine to open it but to her surprise it didn't open. She tried it again, but still it didn't open. She knocked. But no one opened the door.

"Zelos let me in."

"No."

"Zelos!"

"No."

She started an incantation and unlocked the door forcefully. She entered his room and he looked awestruck.

She went over to him and laid down next to him. She kissed his forehead and turned onto him. She kissed his neck then opened the front of his shirt and kissed his chest. He smiled and pulled her up towards himself.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I ignored you, I needed to find my dress."

"You can redeem yourself."

She smiled and kissed his hot lips, his wet tongue slid against hers. A warm sensation went throughout her body as she pushed against him. She put her steamy lips to his neck; she smiled at him as she went under him. He raised his eyebrows and unzipped the back of her dress. He smoothly peeled it down off her back and found his way out of his own clothing. He ran his eyes over her body, every curve. He loved all of it, she was so amazing.

She watched as he rose above her, she didn't have time for this. She pulled him down onto her and started to cover his face with kisses and she put her hands behind his head. She smiled up at him seductively before he pulled her onto him. He smiled as she yawned and began to look suddenly sleepy, her silver locks of hair unfurled onto his chest. He smiled and stroked her face, her skin so smooth and soft.

Zelos lay with her, and snuggled up to her warm body. He smiled as he too began to slowly fall asleep. As he slept he dreamed:

_A small figure lost in the darkness slowly faded from his vision. He ran on and on but she only faded. Her voice called him,_

"_Zelos, help me…"_

_But he couldn't save her, no matter how far I go I can't save her. She called him again and again. He went farther into the abyss of darkness until he could only hear her footsteps. Then, she dropped dead, he went to see her, it was Raine._

Zelos woke up with Raine hovering over him, he was covered with sweat.

"Zelos, thank god you're okay!"

"What was wrong?"

"You were in a cold sweat all night."

"I feel awful."

"Poor baby."

He smiled faintly up at her and felt really hot. His body was covered in sweat, he felt like a truck had hit him. He felt shooting pains go down his legs, he flinched in pain. He felt a surge of pain go through his body like a tidal wave. He shook and winced as he curled up and tried to understand what was wrong with him. He winced as another surge of pain went through him. He looked at Raine who was wearing a very concerned look on her pretty face.

"Stop it Raine, don't make that face." He said smiling weakly.

She smiled and laughed silently.

"That's better, don't look so worried. It doesn't do anything for you darling, but your smile…works wonders…"

"Zelos…"

"What?"

"You're really not well, you keep flinching…"

"Well, for some reason my entire body really hurts, you wouldn't happen to have studied medicine or anything would you?"

"Of course I have, the only thing I didn't study was…"

"Cooking?" He said amused.

"Hey! Well, besides that…"

"Who cares, just make me better."

"Fine…"

She pulsed her first two fingers under his shin.

"That hurts Raine!" He said sweeping her hand off his leg.

"Hmmm…" She did the same near his forearm, his reaction was identical. She had seen this before but she couldn't remember what it was called.

"I know this…"

"You know what's wrong?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember what it's called."

"What is it anyways?"

"It's a rare disease, it targets the major muscles and weakens them."

"WHAT! Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"And you don't know what it's called?"

"No."

"Well try to remember!"

"Oh, I think I do remember now…"

"Really? What is it?"

"It's called your muscles are just sore you'll be fine you cry baby."

"Raine." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Yes?" She said laughing.

"I hate you." He said as he smiled.

"I love you too Zelos."

He smiled and then stopped and looked at her.

"But Raine, I've been sore before and it never hurts this much."

"Oh, well, it might be because when you where sleeping you were thrashing around and yeah, you probably hit something…well, you probably hit a lot of things…"

"Weren't you in bed with me?"

"Hm? No."

"Why not?" He said confused.

"Oh I don't know…" She said teasingly.

"Raine, c'mon, I'm serious."

"Fine, I was in the library…"

"Again?"

"Hey…how did you…"

"How did I know you'd been there before?"

"Yeah…"

"There's a hatch in the library ceiling you can look down into it form my study. It's great, the view is really nice."

"Probably looking down my dress weren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Idiot."

"Anyways, yeah, I knew you had been down there."

"Oh."

"You really like it down there don't you?"

"Yeah…" She said looking down.

"That's good."

"Why?"

"Cause I was going to…never mind."

"Going to what?"

"Nothing Raine."

"C'mon Zelos tell me."

"I said never mind!" He said almost as if he were angry with her.

"Zelos?"

"Sorry, just don't be so persistent."

"You are so sensitive to anyone who actually wants to know something."

"Raine, don't push it right now."

"Push what Zelos?"

"My patience."

"You mean tolerance?"

"Raine…" He said with warning in his voice.

"What Zelos? You want me to fuck you now?" She snapped bitchily.

"Actually…" He said looking up as if he were thinking.

"Zelos!"

"What?"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"Sorry Raine.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being too stupid for you."

"Zelos you aren't stupid."

"You treat me like I am!"

"Well that's because you act so…"

"So what?"

"So shallow and sex crazed!" She cracked back.

"Raine…" He said as he looked down in shame of who he really was.

"Zelos I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did, you think that I don't really give a shit about you don't you?"

"W…"

"No, you have got another thing coming Raine. Do you know how much money I have spent overall on you so far?"

"No…"

"Over one hundred thousand gald!"

"That's a load of bull shit Zelos!"

"Go look at my bills sweetie, they'll show you how much! And you know how much I love you?"

"No Zelos enlighten me!"

"Enough to die for you bitch!" He shouted as he left and went downstairs and went to the phone.

Raine began to realize what she had done, she realized how much he really did love her and she knew he really had spent that much money on her. She went to follow him and heard him on the phone.

"Hey Darling, why don't you come over here?"

Raine went to another room and picked up the phone in time to hear a female voice reply:

"Sure, but I though you were done with us."

"Never done with you sweetie."

"We missed you Zelos…"

"Missed you too, just come in like a half an hour cause I got company that I don't want right now."

"Girl company?"

"Yeah, some bitch who I used to care about but she doesn't appreciate me any more I guess."

"Are y…"

Was all she got in before Raine interrupted.

"No Zelos!"

"Raine?"

"Yeah…. look I'm sorry, I realize that you do care and that you really do love me and…"

"Hold on Raine. Hey, false alarm, sorry I forgot why I ditched you guys. I'm reserved anyways."

"You bastard!" Was all the voice said before it hung up.

"Continue." He said.

"And I know that I shouldn't have said what I said just please don't leave me…"

"It's ok Raine, I'm just feeling really salty right now and you _are_ incredibly persistent about everything."

"Sorry."

"Can we kiss and make up now?" He said grinning.

"No, we can kiss and make out if you tell me one thing."

"Ok, what is it, I'll tell you." He said like a little boy being bribed.

"What were you going to say earlier?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to permanently move in here…"

"Really?" She said, as her eyes got really big and glossy.

"Yeah. So will you?" He said going over to her.

"Of course!" She said kissing him sweetly.

"Can we kiss and make out now? Or we could just cut to the chase…"

"Zelos, its morning we have all night."

"Fine." He said as he pouted playfully at her. She smiled and kissed him and went off upstairs.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 36

Lloyd and Colette

Lloyd sat at the kitchen table reading Kratos' latest reply. He read it slowly then realized that if he was telling the truth that he had been involved with the people responsible for his mother's death. He now believed him, what kind of fool would take the time to make this up? He began writing his reply:

_Dear Kratos,_

_I suppose in the position you were in it would have been hard for you to raise me. What I don't understand is why you would associate with the people who killed Anna. When you mentioned Martel did you mean Martel who we (we as in me Zelos, Raine, yeah…) met in Derris Kharlan whom you told me to stay away from? If so why does she matter?_

_Your Son, Lloyd_

He decided that he would fail to mention his current stance with Colette. If Kratos wanted to care for him as a father he could ask or something. Besides he was still unsure if he could trust him. He looked at the clock it was ten at night, Colette was still up reading in their room. Lloyd got up and put his letter in the mailbox and went upstairs to see if Colette was still up.

Colette turned the page and continued reading the line she had not quite finished yet. Colette started her response to Presea:

_Dear Presea,_

_Who are you with? You are okay yes? I hope you're well. Thanks for your support, you always seem to cheer me up._

_Yours truly, Colette_

Colette put it on the nightstand and went back to reading. She closed the book and looked down at her ring. Its silver band shimmered in the light from the lamp. The large blue diamond sat in it, perched upon a metal crown of intricate spirals. It reflected a blue light onto the sheets of the bed. She then looked up and saw Lloyd coming down the hall to their room. She smiled and sighed as he came up to her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Hey Colette."

"Hey…"

"You really like that ring don't you?"

She nodded at him.

She got up and went over to her closet and found her nightclothes. She continued the conversation as she changed.

"So, are all the invitations out?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Lloyd." She said as she took her current dress off. She slid her nightgown over herself and went back over to the bed and laid down. Lloyd lie down next to her and laid back.

"Colette, I think Kratos is telling the truth."

"About being your father?"

"Yeah."

"Well, would he go to all the trouble to tell you and everything if he wasn't?"

"That's what I thought."

"Yeah, but are you inviting him?"

"I don't know, I need to talk to him in person. And he made mention of Martel and I don't know why, what has she got to do with him? She is pretty though…"

"Lloyd…" She said as she gave him a nasty look.

"Fine, she's hideous, but still how does she fit in with him?"

"I have no clue." She said as she smiled at him.

"Me either."

"I guess he'll tell you at some point."

"He better tell me, it's got me really curious."

"I wonder why he mentioned her too…it is kind of odd."

"But he told us to stay away from her remember?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Maybe he didn't want me to fall in love with her."

"As if Lloyd! Anyone could tell you liked me then, it wasn't a secret you know."

"No, I didn't like you then."

"Lloyd don't try to out smart me. You know you can't."

"You're so mean to me." He said laughing.

"Sorry…" She said apologetically.

"No, I really don't care."

She smiled and kissed him good night and turned over and started to fall asleep.

Lloyd couldn't sleep though, he had to know how anything made sense. Why would Martel matter? She wasn't with him so why did she matter? Anna was his mother not Martel so why is she in the picture? Lloyd tossed and turned for a few hours before he too fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 37

Martel and Kratos

Kratos went outside and got the mail, he knew Lloyd was bound to write him. He sat down on the couch and started to read it. He had a feeling he would ask why he had mentioned Martel. He began his response:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I knew you were going to ask me about Martel. Martel, Mithos, and I were all very good friends when we were younger. One day when we were about twenty Martel and I were in my room and she tried to come on to me and I lost control. I threw her against in a wall and cracked her skull. After that I went to work with Cruxis and I met your mother, Anna. Anna and I got very serious and in the process she got pregnant. But before that she found out she had exspere toxicosis and she tried to kill herself. I stopped her and became a canonized saint. She had you but then she tried to escape Cruxis, and she got caught and I really don't want to go into what happened to her. She was with me when she got caught, I was trying to get her away from Cruxis because I discovered that Cruxis was going to try to run tests on her for the new exspere she had. She got the disease from the exsphere she had because it had no crest, she would have been fine had they not tried to run more tests. They tried to get me too but when they discovered I was canonized they didn't because if you kill a canonized saint you will go to hell for sure. So, after this Martel got very jealous of Anna and when Anna died Martel got really obsessed with trying to make me go out with her. She eventually also got suicidal but she stopped just a month ago. She seemed to love me even more and so I kept trying to get her to leave me be. But about a month ago we got back together and Mithos her brother tried to take her away from me because he found out I was the one who hurt her when we were younger. I hope this explains some of this to you._

_Your Father, Kratos_

Kratos sealed the letter and put it into the mailbox.When he entered the house Martel was in the living room lying on the couch.

"Hey Martel."

"Kratos."

"Yeah?"

"Who was that letter to? Lloyd?"

"Yeah."

"Did you explain it all to him?"

"Yes."

"Kratos."

"What?"

"Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"You say that you're taking chances with me but you love me. Are you still not over her?"

"I am never over Anna, Martel, I loved her and still do. But she's dead and it's no use to continue to miss her, I have to move on you know."

"So you really don't love me?"

"I never said that Martel, I do love you I'm just nervous about us."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of what will happen if you get pregnant or you get hurt."

"I already told you I'm not going to get pregnant. Why would I get hurt?"

"I don't know, it just seems you get easily hurt, emotionally and physically."

"I guess…"

"You know it's true."  
She knew he was right, but she couldn't help it. It was around ten at night, she felt her night senses coming on. She went into the bedroom and changed out of her clothes and got into bed, she doubted he'd follow but she didn't want to take any chances.

Kratos figured Martel wanted him to screw her, he wasn't sure if he'd do that but he was definitely going to see her. He went into their room and got onto the bed with her.

"Is this all you think about Martel?"

"What?"

"Sex."

"It is the main point of life besides love isn't it?"

"Whatever happened to the goody-two-shoes Martel I used to know?" He said sarcastically.

"She's long gone, but her evil twin is taking her place."

"I noticed."

She lay on top of him kissed his neck and smiled. He smiled back and latched his lips to her and slipped his tongue to hers, she looked into his eyes and pressed her body onto his. He knew she was trying to get him to screw her but he wasn't giving in just yet. She slowly took his shirt off and resisted staring at his body. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"Kratos."

"Yes darling?"

"Can we just fuck now?"

"You really want to don't you?"

"Yes."

"We'll see."

She rolled her eyes and slid under him. He raised his eyebrows and enveloped her lips with his. She rolled her eyes and broke free of him.

"Can we hurry it up here?"

"You are so god damn kinky."

"Your point?"

He rolled his eyes back at her and slid his pants off and slid into her. She smiled and felt the scorching awareness of him fill her body with bliss.

"Mmmmmm…"

"God Martel, this isn't like great sex, this is just you making me you screw you."

"Any sex you let me have with you is great sex because you never let me have it."

"You are just so deprived aren't you?" He said laughing.

"Yes."

He laughed and continued, he knew he was going to get her pregnant doing this someday. He didn't want to think about that he just went back to her. She smiled seductively at him.

"Martel, would you quit it?"

"What?"

"I don't even feel like having sex right now can you lay off on your constant advances towards me?"

"Yeah, but if I do stop what's in it for me?"

"Nothing…"

Was all he said before she cut him off. She looked up at him, she pouted and stuck her lip out a little bit too.

"Fine." He said in a weary tone.

He went on a little longer then stopped. She tried to kiss him again but he nudged her off. She stayed up another hour or so but she too grew tired and fell asleep too.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 38

Presea and Regal

Presea went outside and got the mail, she found another letter from Colette, one from Lloyd and Colette, and as usual Regal got a bunch of bills and business papers. She went inside and sat on the couch reading her mail. Her letter from Colette of course asked her whom she was with. She didn't want to tell her but she had to now. She got her fountain pen out and began to write:

_Dear Colette,_

_If you must know, I am staying with Regal. We're kinda together right now…Colette I know I can trust you, I have something very important to tell you, okay? Me and my sister Alicia are twins, so that makes me eighteen. I was born prematurely but when I was born she didn't come with me. I was born very small and it stunted my growth, which is why I don't look eighteen. I never told anyone about us being twins though because it's such a long story and for many years when I was young I couldn't do much for myself. I was helpless and I didn't want anyone to know that. I hope you understand this all._

_Your friend, Presea_

Presea put it down and opened her next letter, it read:

_Dear Presea,_

_We would like you to attend our marriage. It will be taking place in the church in Iselia in Sylvarant. It will be on May twenty first. Thanks. _

_Yours truly, Lloyd and Colette_

Then she realized that another envelope similar to the one her invitation was sent to Regal, they must have invited him. They don't know we're together yet she thought to herself. She put his mail on the coffee table and put her letter in an envelope and put it on the kitchen table.

Regal entered the living room and saw his mail he noticed a letter from Lloyd and Colette, he began to read it.

_Dear Regal,_

_We would like you to attend our marriage. It will be taking place in the church in Iselia in Sylvarant. It will be on May twenty first. Thanks. _

_Yours truly, Lloyd and Colette_

He smiled, he had a feeling they would end up married. He knew it was only a matter of time before Colette got pregnant, unless that was why they were getting married, because she was pregnant. He figured he'd find out at the wedding. He knew Presea hadn't told anyone about their relationship, which explained why each of them had received a separate invitation.

Presea went back to the living room and sat down with Regal.

"Hey Presea?"

"What?"

"Did you get an invite to the wedding?"

"To Lloyd and Colette's wedding?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, did you?"

"Yeah, so I am assuming none of them know we are together currently?"

"None of them know."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Colette wanted to know who I was staying with if it wasn't Genis. So I just wrote her a letter saying we're together, it that okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to say anything incase you didn't want to say anything."

"Oh. Don't you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still home?"

"I'm going to go in but I'm going in a bit later than usual, maybe in an hour or so."

"Doesn't that mean you'll have to work late?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I own the company, I can go in whenever I want in theory."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that…"

"So I'll just go in for a little while, actually I think the head of the Exire Company is coming today, I should probably go in now. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, you should probably head in if an executive is in today."

"Alright I'll see you at five okay?"

"Mmhm."

"Love you."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead and went off to work.

Regal walked past people on the street as he headed to the train station. A small train connected people to the Company Building. It wasn't long it only took about two minutes to get there but it was in water so you couldn't walk to it. He boarded it and watched as the blue water streamed past him. He saw his reflection, but he didn't recognize it, it didn't look sad or full of sorrow. He now saw a happier man as himself than he had in years.

He entered the building and was greeted by various staff members, he went upstairs to his office. He went over to his secretary.

"Is the head of the Exire Company here today?"

"Yes, she just came in, she's in your office."

"Thanks."

She just smiled as he went into his office.

"Hello Mr. Bryant." A voice said.

"Hello Clarice. But please, call me Regal."

"Ok, Regal. I have come to discuss the prosperity of your company. In the past year if I'm correct the profits of the Altimira Company have tripled."

"Yes."

"The Exire Company is not profiting quite as much but we have a proposal for you."

"Which is?"

"That the two companies join together and create a bigger company therefore at least doubling both profits."

"Would this change hours of employees?"

"Yes."

"By how much?"

"You would have to work weekends once a month and you would be putting in about fifty hours a week or more."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons, but I need to be out of work way more than that. I also don't want to give up my self-employment."

"You'll be sorry Regal."

"I doubt that Clarice, now if you are done here would you mind leaving?"

"You are still rude as you were last time."

"If you don't leave as I requested I _will _call security."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would."

"Fine."  
She said as she left after sneering at him. He laughed to himself, he always said that to get rid of the executives they were all so stuck up. He was the security though, that was the funny thing. He rolled his eyes, she was so persistent, fifty hours a week! He would never be home if that happened. Presea would be alone all the time if he did that and he liked working his own hours.

Regal was about to go downstairs when he turned to Bea his secretary.

"Bea, why don't you take the day off?"

"Are you sure Mr. Bryant?"

"Of course."

"Thank you Mr. Bryant, you can't possibly understand how much I have to do today."

"I do though."

"How?"

"I saw your to-do list, its two pages long."

She smiled as he went downstairs, he went into payroll and found the charts for salaries. He upped everyone's paycheck by two hundred gill. He smiled and gave Bea another three hundred instead. He found Charlie's name, Charlie was a janitor. He was only twenty-one but he had four kids and a wife. He was a great guy but his budget was tight. Regal knew what it was like to have no money to your name. He gave Charlie a three thousand gill bonus on his paycheck.

Regal went back to his office and paged Charlie upstairs to see him. When Charlie entered his office he sat down across form Regal.

"What did you want?"  
Regal smiled and passed him his paycheck.

"Thanks Regal."  
He said as he put it in his pocket.

"No, open it."

"Why?"

"Just do it."  
Charlie opened the enveloped and took out the check. His eyes widened.

"I think you made a mistake you gave me three…"

"I know, a three thousand gill bonus. I'm promoting you, I want you to replace Dave."  
Dave was Regal's advisor, whenever Regal made most decisions he asked Dave. Dave basically was Regal's personal assistant.

"But I don't know a thing about business sir."

"Charlie, in business all you need is common sense which I know you have."

"Thank you so much Regal!"

"Anything for my good friend Charlie, so you desk will be installed over there."

He said as he pointed to the other side of his own desk where Dave's desk was.

"Ok."

"You will come in at nine am and leave here at five pm on Monday s, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. You will come in at ten am and leave at three on Fridays. You have Saturdays and Sundays off. Ok?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten then."  
Charlie nodded and thanked him again and left. Regal felt good to know he'd go home and tell his wife about the whole thing and they'd probably be able to work on that house extension they wanted.

Regal got up and headed home.

Presea sat on the bed and started drawing like she did every afternoon. She drew a beautiful girl with long pink hair and looked a lot like herself, she was kneeling at a grave. She held a bouquet of white roses in her hands. Presea heard Regal come in, but he was home really early.

"Regal?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you home so early?"

"I think I've done enough for them for one day."

"How was the meeting?"

"Pointless, she wanted me to join my company to hers and I up everyone's hours including mine. I would have to work fifty hours a week and work weekend once a month."

"You didn't agree did you?"

"No, of course not! I'd never be with you if I agreed."

"Was that all you did?"

"No, I appointed a new personal advisor."

"Who?"

"The janitor."

"You hired a janitor as your new personal advisor?"

"Yeah, he has a lot of common sense. He's a good kid, he's got a wife and four kids he needs the money."

"You're so nice to them."

"I guess that's why people at work like me so much."

"I would if I worked for you."  
He smiled and kissed her forehead. He was happy to be back.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 39

Sheena and Starr

Sheena woke up back at Starr's house, she looked around it seemed to be about eight in the evening.

"Oh, Sheena. You're up?"

"Yeah, barely."

"You've been sleeping for like sixteen hours."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, the anesthesia must be doing this."

"Yeah, but you're stuck in bed for like the next five days."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, the doctors said you need to stay in bed for at least five days."

"Screw them."

"Sheena, usually I would agree but this is serious."

"Fine."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"What do you want?"

"Don't care."

He went into the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread and tossed it to her.

"Thanks."

He smiled and went to get the mail, he found a letter from Lloyd and Colette to Sheena. Who were they?

"Sheena, you got a letter from Lloyd and Colette, you want me to see what it is?"

"Lloyd and Colette! I haven't heard from them in ages! Read it!"

He opened the envelope and read it aloud:

_Dear Sheena,_

_We would like you to attend our marriage. It will be taking place in the church in Iselia in Sylvarant. It will be on May twenty first. Thanks. _

_Yours truly, Lloyd and Colette_

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe they're getting married!"

"Who are they?"

"See when Colette was chosen me, her, Lloyd, Raine, Genis, Zelos, Regal, and Presea all went out to help her with the whole being chosen thing."

"Ok…so this matters how?"

"They're like my best friends ever! I can't wait to see her dress! I knew they were meant for each other."

"So I take it you're going?"

"Yeah, I'm going with you."

"But I hate formal events and I won't know anyone there."

"But they don't know you, they have to meet you!"

"But it will be so socially awkward."

"I don't care."

"But…"

"But nothing, you're coming and you'll need a suit."

"What? I hate suits!"

"Don't care." She said, she was in too good of a mood to let him bring her down.

"Ugh…"  
She smiled, she knew he would be mad at her for making him go but she couldn't just show up and tell them her lover wasn't coming. That would be so lame…She realized that if Regal were there he would at least know who he was. She knew after Regal had to kill Alicia that the law wasn't sure if he was ok to let go. So Starr must know who he is.

"Starr, you ever heard of Regal Bryant?"

"Heard of him? Ha, I've known him for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"He'll be there."

"At the wedding?"

"Yes."

"I guess that improves my standing then."

She realized just then that she needed a dress.

"Starr, get Clark."

"What for?"

"We need to go to Mizuho."

"No way am I going back there."

"I need something there though."

"What?"

"A dress."

"I'll take you but I'm not going in the town."

"Fine." But she wanted him to go with her, she would find a way.

"Can we go now?"

"Sure."

He went outside and whistled and soon the leaves on the trees were blowing in the wind as Clark came down to the house. Starr got on and waited for Sheena. Sheena came out and locked the door then got on Clark. Clark rose above the trees and flew over the village. In about ten minutes they reached Mizuho and got off.

"Okay, lets go."

"I already told you there is no way I'm going back there."

"But if my heart gives out…" She said as she looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." He sighed.

Sheena smiled devilishly and took his hand and headed into the village. They passed a group of people, they all smiled at Sheena and looked at Starr as if they knew him but couldn't put a name to him. Then Sabina stepped out of the crowd and walked up to them.

"Hello Sheena, who is this?"

"Starr…"

"Oh, I see you two found you way together. Hello Tomaya it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"We missed you here, but don't worry I'm the only one besides you two who knows what you two did as kids."

"Sheena! You told her?"

"No."

"Don't forget Tomaya, I am a fortune teller, I knew you two would end up like that years before it happened."

"Oh yeah…"

"You two be careful, you wouldn't want Sheena to get pregnant too!"

They both looked at each other sheepishly.

"Oh, Sheena, are you feeling ok after the surgery?"

"Yeah, a bit sore, but he won't let me out of bed half the time."

"Well, he's right Sheena, you need rest to rehabilitate."

"See?" He said in an I-told-you-so sort of way.

"Fine."

"See you later Tomaya." Sabina said in a loud voice that made everyone turn around and stare at him.

"Sheena, your grandmother just made this small visit a living hell for me." He whispered.

"Sorry." Was all she got in before about seven people rushed up to him and started asking him twenty questions. He stepped back and a familiar face followed him, it was his mom.

"Tomaya?" She said.

"Yeah, it's me…"

"I missed you so much after you left! Why'd you run from us?"

"I um…didn't want to be forced into a marriage I wasn't ready for…."

She gave him the evil eye.

"Look mom, I'm sorry but it just wasn't fair to me or her, and look, we're together now."

"You married her?"

"No, but we're together."

She walked away in a huff and the others left as well to his relief.

"Sheena…" He said in an angry tone.

"Sorry Starr, I can't help what she does."

"Fine, can we just get that dress and leave?"

"Yes."

Sheena took him to her house she left him in the living room, she went into her bedroom and opened her closet. She reached into it and grabbed a long blue dress and got a pair of matching lace up wedges to match. She went back to him.

"Ok, let's go."

"Finally…"

She rolled her eyes and followed him out and they were about to leave town when a voice called after them.

"Sheena, Tomaya!"

They both turned around to see a woman heading towards them, it was Sheena's mom.

"Sweetie, are you okay, the surgery and everything…"

"I'm fine mom."

"Ok, if you say so…Tomaya, it's been ages since I've seen you."

"Yeah."

"So, I see you and Sheena are getting along well. I hope you too have a good time together, run along now."

They left the village and headed towards Clark.

"Sheena, your mom is so nice, mine is so horridly bitchy."

"Yeah, she makes even _my_ PMS look like nothing, and that's saying a lot."

"Yeah, got that right!"

"Hey, only I can say that…"

"You're not the one who has to deal with you when you get bitchy though, so shut up."

"No you!"

He smiled and got on Clark after her. They flew along but instead of heading towards his house they started towards otherworldly gate. Before Sheena could ask him why they were going to Sylvarant they were there. He flew them right to Iselia. Clark landed them outside of the town and flew off.

"Why are we here?"

"Well, your friends wedding is here isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's not for another ten days."

"Well, I'd like to meet them and I don't feel like going to my house."

"Fine."

They entered the town and Sheena started towards their house. She knocked on the door.

Colette opened it.

"Sheena! Oh my gosh! It's been ages since I've seen you!" She said as she hugged Sheena tightly.

"I missed you too! Oh, this is Starr. We're staying together for now." She said as she nudged him forwards.

"So you must be Colette?" He said.

"Yes, nice to meet you Starr."

"Nice to meet you to." He said as he kissed her hand.

Sheena nudged him back again.

"So where's Lloyd?"

"Inside, come in."

They entered and Lloyd got up as he saw Sheena.

"Sheena! I haven't seen you in so long!" He said as he smiled.

"I know, I missed you two so much! And this is Starr." She said as she let Starr step out a bit.

"Nice to meet you." Lloyd said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"You two do whatever guys do together, me and Colette have catching up to do."

Sheena felt so happy to be back with her friends again.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 40

Zelos and Raine

Raine woke up at nine and Zelos of course was still sleeping. She got dressed and what not. She left a note for him saying she'd be back at noon or earlier. She left the house as the fresh air brushed up against her face. She went into a drugstore and bought a few home pregnancy tests and another small package, which she immediately tucked away in her purse for fear of Zelos finding it. She headed home, when she got there she found Zelos still sleeping in bed. She was walking by him when he called out at her,

"Where have you been?"

"Huh? I was at the store."

"What for?"

"Um…."

"Its about us isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Because I raped you? What is it?"

"Yeah…the rape…"

"Look if it still hurts you so much you should have told me."

"I just can't…and that isn't quite it…"

"Why not? And what were you there for?"

"Because if you raped me and then I ask your help…I don't know…and I just bought some…um…"

"What did you get?" He asked her while sighing.

"Pregnancy tests…" She said quietly while looking down away from him.

"Raine!"

"What?"

"So you really are hung up on this whole thing?"

"Yeah…."

"I didn't even really rape you."

"You had sex with me against my will, that's rape."

"Well, still it wasn't that bad…"

"After I woke up I was so beat up and bruised…"

He sighed and she got up and went to her room. Raine just couldn't deal with this, he raped her and it was too unnatural of her to stay. But she didn't want to leave. Raine just laid down and let the tears escape her eyes. Burning tears ran down her face is streams of sorrow. She looked over at the dress she was going to wear to the wedding, it was going to match his suit. She just felt his presence surrounded her no matter how much she loved or hated him. She held arms around a pillow tightly and cried. The tears dropped onto her pillows and her mascara welled up under her eyes. For all she knew she could be carrying his child! The thought only made her cry more.

Zelos had hurt her but he didn't know what to do he felt so pissed at himself. He couldn't have gotten her pregnant, he was sure of it. He couldn't even bare to face the issue.

Raine went to the bathroom and filled the test, she left it and returned ten minutes later and was afraid to look, she slowly turned and glanced over at it. It was blank. She sighed in relief and threw the test out. She still had two others just in case but that was beside the point.

She went back to her room and lay back down and started crying again, out of relief and out of pain. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She let the tears roll freely, she knew there was no use in trying to stop them. Zelos came in to her room.

"Raine sweetie, are you okay?"

"No…"

"I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you I know it's hard to forgive but you just have to take me for who I am and for what I've done."

"I still love you it's just not right…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You raped me and I'm still with you…"

"So what? I really love you Raine and it's real."

"I know, but is our love…"

"Is our love what?"

"Never mind."

"Raine." He said coaxing her to talk.

"Is our love true love Zelos?"

"I don't know Raine, you tell me."

"I don't know…"

"Raine, I still do love you…wait, are you pregnant?"

"No…and I still love you Zelos…but I just keep finding myself in this situation and every time I turn to…."

Zelos pulled her up to himself before she could finish what she was saying, and held her in his arms and looked down at her. He wiped off her tears pushed her hair back with his hand and kissed her forehead.

"Raine, if you don't let this stuff go you'll never move on in life. I don't know about you but I'd like to live a little."

She sniffled and smiled.

"There's the smile I've been waiting for." He said looking down at her.

"Zelos, just don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't do anything stupid at the wedding or I'll wring your neck!" She said laughing.

"I'm not that bad…"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh shut up!"

Raine smiled but she wasn't really happy she knew she had to quit, but how? She needed _it, it_ wasn't going to change was it? She had to quit though, for herself and for Zelos. All that money he had lost to her was money she spent on _it_ over time. Because of her habits he was paying the price in more ways than one.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 41

Kratos, Martel, and Lloyd

Kratos knew he needed to find Lloyd and speak with him in person and just try to explain everything that was going on, but really he knew it was about what had gone on. He was heading for the door when Martel stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To see Lloyd, I'll be back tonight."

"Promise?"

"I can't, I have other personal things to attend."

"Ok. Just be careful…"

He smiled and kissed her forehead and left the house. He stretched his neck towards his right shoulder and let his left wing come out, and then the right joined it almost instantly. He kicked up off the ground and flew. He flew high into the sky above the city and passed it by. He eventually reached the otherworldly gate and stepped in. His body was thrown out the other side. He pushed his wings forwards and pushed himself away from the ground. He looked around, he was just near Palmacosta. He was pretty sure Lloyd's adoptive father lived above. He flew towards Iselia and began to see the small wooden cottage coming into view when he stopped. It was the human ranch. It was the ranch that Anna was from, he hovered down near a tall tree, this was where she had been killed here. He was about to start walking away when he heard a voice.

"Kratos Aurion, just when I thought I'd never see you again, it's been a long time."

Kratos recognized this voice almost immediately. It was Yuan.

"Yuan?"

"Yes Kratos, it's me."

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything Kratos, just like before."

"No, I'm afraid the tables have turned."

"How so?"

"I have Martel." He said with a tone of satisfaction in his voice.

"What?!"

"I have Martel, you were right, she is good in bed."

"You bastard! You didn't!?"

"Oh but I did."

"You fucker!"

"Now Yuan, you wouldn't want to lose it."

"Why not Kratos? Why the hell not?"

"Because you have done more than this to me, you killed Anna. You turned her into that monster. I will no longer stand here and take this from you. So Yuan, I have a few requests if you want to ever have a shot with Martel again."

"What do you want?"

"First of all you need to neutralize all of the security."

Yuan ordered all security to stand by as Kratos walked into the ranch and into the control center where Yuan was.

"Now we're going to destroy every one of these ranches."

"What?"

"You heard me, turn on the self destruct on all the ranches but this one."

Yuan typed in a code and entered it under each ranch name but the one they were in.

"Good, now you and I have a few personal issues to settle."

"Like?"

"Anna."

"Kratos, she's gone, there's nothing I can do to bring her back."

"I know that. Now set this ranch's self destruct for two minutes."

Yuan did as he was told, he needed Martel back and he would do whatever it took to get her back. He knew it had been months since he seen her but he still loved her.

"Now, I do know what I can do to settle this though."

"What?"

"Avenge Anna."

Yuan looked up with a look of fear as Kratos drew his sword and pierced it through Yuan's stomach. He fell to the ground, as Kratos started running to get out of the ranch Yuan called out one last wish.

"Kratos wait!"

"What?"

"Tell Martel I love her and tell her you killed her husband."

Kratos saluted him as he would have done if he were working for Cruxis still. Yuan tried to salute back but he fell back down in agony and fell limp as he died. Kratos turned and ran out and jumped through the gates as the building exploded behind him. He fell forwards and covered his head as debris flew all around and the noise of the explosion echoed down around the mountains. Kratos slowly got up and dusted himself off. About ten minutes later a dwarf came form out of the woods.

"What happened?" He said.

"Oh, I had some personal business to attend to there."

"Wait, you're Lloyd's real father aren't you?"

"Yes, you must be his adoptive father."

"Yes, are you here to see him?"

"Yeah."

"He lives down in Iselia."

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking what do you want from him?"

"He didn't know until just a little while ago I was his father so I feel I need to talk to him."

"Oh, well nice seeing you…" He said as he stared at the huge blown building.

Kratos nodded and was heading towards the town below and turned around and noticed that the dwarf had suddenly disappeared. When he turned around to start walking to Iselia he saw a figure running through the woods. He watched, as it grew closer he drew his sword, prepared for anything at this point. He could feel adrenaline running through his veins.

Kratos saw as Lloyd ran out of the woods and was about to keep running when he noticed Kratos there. Kratos sheathed his sword.

"Kratos? What are you doing here?"

"That." He said pointing at the ranch.

"What? Why?"

"I destroyed every human ranch in both of the worlds and avenged your mother."

"How?"

"Look, let me explain all this to you."

"Ok."

"Martel was married to a man named Yuan. He was in that ranch but I killed him as revenge. He killed your mother, who was going to be my wife. I can't even begin to describe it. You remind of Anna. She was strong and determined like you. She had long brown hair she was beautiful…" He said remorsefully as he looked down.

"You really miss my mom don't you?"

"Yes, I miss your mother, and to be honest with you Martel was with me because I needed her for leverage for when I killed Yuan and got him to destroy the ranches."

"Kratos, you really are my father aren't you?"

"Yeah…I can tell, you look mostly like your mother but your mind works like mine."

"No…"

"What?"

"No…this can't be happening."

"Lloyd, I wouldn't lie about this. You have to face it at some point."

"No!"

"Lloyd! Get a hold of yourself!"

"Stop it Kratos!"

"Lloyd, you are my son, there is no doubt."

"Yes there is, I'm not like you. I won't let my child's mother die while I just sit there and let someone else have it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Lloyd you don't have any children."

"I'm going to!"

"Lloyd…"

"Don't act like you care! You could have told me!"

"Lloyd, I gave you an explanation and that is all I can do. I can't tell you how sorry I am but I was weak. I wasn't aware of your mother's danger until it was too late. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit! Just don't act like you care, you don't! You don't know what it's like."

Kratos turned away as he let out his wings and flew away into the skies. Lloyd just stood there, he knew Kratos wasn't lying. He knew it was true but he couldn't face that. But he couldn't make his father's mistake and not deal with his issues…He stormed off and cleared his mind.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 42

Sheena and Starr

Sheena wondered how long her relationship with Starr would last. He was nice and all but before she could get any farther on the thought Colette came in with some tea.

"Here Sheena."

"Thanks."

"So, Sheena. How long have you been with Starr?"

"Technically I've known him since childhood, we were really close as kids."

"Oh, is he from Mizuho too?"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure we'll last long."

"Why?"

"I don't know, you know how it is…we argue and then we just forget about it and get sick of trying so it's never resolved but it's as close as it gets."

"I guess I see how that happens."

"Yeah. I mean it's not that I don't like him it's just that we don't cope with each other well. It's been like this since the beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"We used to go out, I was eleven he was about fifteen, maybe fourteen."

"Oh, didn't your parents get mad?"

"They never knew."

"Oh."

"We used to sleep around a lot. It was bad, we both knew it was wrong. I wasn't as sure why as he was but we didn't care."

"So really you knew it would end up like this?"

"Yeah, but I guess after I was trying to deal with my disease I was desperate for someone."

"I guess life works out in odd ways."

"I never expected to see him again after he left."

"So are you going to break it off?"

"I don't know. He was the one who has helped me cope with the disease he's the one who cares but I can't help but think it's just not right."

"Not right?"

"Yeah, I mean we have known each other for so long, maybe it's not meant to be."

"Sheena, maybe a break would do you both some good."

"Yeah, I need time to think. I can't make these commitments to him right now."

"Yeah, that might help you out for a while, but you'll still come to the wedding right?"

"Of course Colette! I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Sheena you're so nice."

"That's what they don't tell me."

Colette hugged her and bid her and Starr goodbye as they left. Once they left the village Sheena asked him:

"Starr?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Let's wait until we get home."

"Ok."

They got on Clark and flew to his house and she stepped inside and sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

"Do you think we could um…"

"Could what?"

"Take a break?"

"From what?"

"Seeing each other?"

"What?" He said looking confused.

"I need time to sort my life out. I just need room and I can't deal with our relationship right now. It's not you Starr don't get me wrong, it's me."

"You know Sheena, I can't deal with you either. You know how much trouble I've gone through to keep you well? Do you even know how much you worried me? All that just so you can break it off between us?" He said sounding more enraged.

"I don't want to break things off, I want to take a break."

"Sure."

"Starr please."

"I knew you'd do this, just go now. Go on."

"Starr I didn't mean for it to be like this!"

"Just leave Sheena!"

She turned and left. She slid down a zip line, which led to the ground. She walked out of the village and was heading to Mizuho when she remembered the family would be there. She headed to Ozette, a quiet quaint village. She headed into the inn, she checked in for five days, and then it would be time for the wedding. She walked up to her room and sprawled out on the couch after locking the door.

She felt her body contour to the sofa, she knew he wasn't going to let this go easily. She didn't expect him to, but what she wasn't sure of was if she should go back. The idea of staying alone sounded somewhat idealistic but she knew being lonely wasn't a good alternative.

The throbbing pains that pounded in her heart rushed through her like a sea of lust and emotion. She didn't know what to do anymore, it wasn't clear to her what the good idea was.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 43

Presea and Regal

Presea wished Regal didn't have to work so much, he was always out at work. She knew he needed to be there but someone ran it while he was gone. Couldn't they just take over again and he could stay with her? She knew it hadn't been long since she had started staying with him but she had known him for two or three years now.

Presea got up and got her sketchbook, she flipped to a new page. She let her mind control the movements of her pencil. A young girl appeared on the right of the page. An older man was located on the other side of the page. The young girl was sitting in a chair and looking down as if she was sad. The man was sitting at a desk covered with papers. She knew it was selfish of her to want him all to herself but she did anyways. The details of the picture grew very close and personal to her. The girl now had pigtails like hers but not pink. The man had long blue shaggy hair much like Regal's. The girl was crying with her head in her hands, the man appeared to be working but if looked at closely could be seen daydreaming of the girl.

Presea shut the book and left it on the table as she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She leapt and sat on the couch as Regal entered the room.

"Hey Presea."

"Hi." She said in an almost drowsy tone.

"You sound tired, you sleep well?"

"Not really, I think I'm going to go lie down."

"Ok."

Presea went off and curled up on the bed. Regal put his briefcase down and saw her sketchbook on the table, he sat down and opened it. He saw a drawing of a beautiful young girl, she was smiling brightly. He noticed many of her features resembled Presea's. He turned the page and saw a tall man with long blue hair, he realized it looked like himself. He turned the page and saw a picture of another man, this one not resembling him as much but he was pretty sure it was supposed to be him. In the man's arms was a young girl, she looked a tiny bit like Presea. But once again he was fairly sure it was supposed to be Presea. The next page showed a girl kneeling at a grave, a bouquet of roses in her hand. She was crying, her teardrops streaming down her face. Then he turned the page to find a picture of a man at an office, which he assumed was him. As he looked at the rest he noticed the man was daydreaming or thinking about a young girl. He noticed the girl he was thinking about was on the other half of the paper. She was short and looked a lot like Presea. He saw she was crying and upset sitting in a chair, he realized the chair was identical to one of the chairs in his living room. It was the chair that Presea sat in everyday while he was at work.

Regal turned the page but saw no more drawings. He knew what the pictures meant, she loved him more than he had realized. All she thought about was him all day while he was gone. He knew it must be hard for her to wait for him everyday. He decided the one of the girl in the chair and the man at work must mean she wanted him with her. But why? Did he mean that much? He couldn't figure out what the grave meant though, he flipped back to it. He looked closely at the tombstone. He could see the writing, it read Alicia Combatir. He noticed that there was another tombstone it had her name on it, but it didn't read Presea Combatir, it read Presea Bryant He was taken aback for a moment, he collected his thoughts though he was still confused.

Did Presea want him to kill her? That couldn't be, did she think he was going to kill her? What was she thinking? That they were going to be wed? Why would she even think such a thing? But then he realized something odd about it, how could Presea be mourning her own death? He looked closely at the girl's features her features were very much like his own, but her hair was pink like hers. Did Presea think they would get married have a child and then she would die? The girl couldn't be more than eleven. He went into the room where she was and sat down next to her.

"Presea?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean by those pictures you drew?"

"You saw them?" She said nervously.

"Yes."

"I didn't mean that…I don't think you'll…"

"Presea, what do they mean?"

"Which ones?"

"The one with a grave."

"Oh that one…" She said as if she were about to start crying.

"Presea are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just, those visions…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those visions Alicia had…"

"What about them?"

"Well I never told anyone but…"

"But what?"

"I had some too, and they came true…"

"So?"

"I had one about us…"

"And?"

"We got married and had a baby girl, then I…" Her eyes began welling up with tears.

"You what?"

"I got very ill and died…"

"Presea…" He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Regal, I know that they're true…I can't stop them. That's our future, it's going to happen and we can't stop it."

"Presea, don't say things like that…even if it is fate…"

"What?"

"If that is truly what will happen then we can't stay together."

"But I can't Regal, I love you."

"I know, and I feel the same. But I'm already responsible for your sister's death, I won't be held for yours."

She wrapped herself around his shoulders and started to cry uncontrollably. She let the hot tears flow down her face as they had wished to since she had come to him.

"Presea, are you sure they always came true?"

"Yes…" She said as she sniffled and felt his hands on her head. He turned her face to his.

"Presea you need to listen, I know you love me very much and I feel the same way about you but we have to spilt apart. I don't want it but if we don't you know what can happen."

"I don't care, if staying with you for as long as I can means dying I'll chose death."

"Presea, you can't do that. I don't want this either but we have to."

"Can't we stay together until we talk about marriage?"

"No, it will be even harder to stop seeing each other then."

"I guess I'll get going now…"

"Presea…you can stay one more night…"

She wiped her eyes and smiled at him, she leaned into him and raised eyebrows as she became surrounded in a bright light. Before he knew what was going on he saw the more mature and older looking Presea beaming down at him with a grin spread across her face. She lie down and onto him, she kissed his face and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Presea…"

"I love you Regal."

He couldn't help but smile at her cute face. He couldn't have her until he died but he could have her until tomorrow.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 44

Lloyd and Colette

Colette woke, it was the day, she was getting married today. She went to the closet and got her dress out, she looked at it in awe. It was so beautiful and she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She saw Sheena and Raine heading inside. She heard their footsteps coming upstairs.

"Hey Raine, Sheena."

"What are you waiting for? Get into your dress!" Said Sheena smiling.

Colette took the dress with her into the bathroom and put it on, Raine and Sheena came in shortly after. They started combing her hair putting on makeup while putting their own dresses on.

Lloyd and Zelos were already in their suits.

"I wonder where Genis is?" Lloyd said curiously.

"Don't know."

Lloyd figured he was probably going straight to the wedding instead.

"So nervous Lloyd?"

"Not really, so not to pry but how are you and Raine doing?"

"Good, a little rocky at times but I'm thinking about it." He said even though he knew he was lying.

"About what?"

"You know popping the question, I want to get engaged, maybe we can just get married right off instead of getting engaged."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"It's so weird…"

"What is?"

"That someone wants to marry her."

"What are you trying to say?"

"She was my teacher for eleven years!"

"Oh yeah. She never talks about it though…"

"She was so strict…if she ever has kids I feel bad for them."

"What are you naming yours?"

"Well, we're still working on that one…don't really know."

"Figures."

"Like you're much more organized than me!"

"True… So is Colette taking your name?"

"Yeah. She wouldn't dare keep her own, she's so traditional."

"Yeah, she seems it."

Lloyd smiled and they both turned around as the girls came downstairs.

Colette smiled at them, her long white dress flowing about her. Her face perfectly powdered and her hair tied back neatly with white flowers. Sheena was also very pretty, her long dress was cut down and it exposed her chest more than she would have wanted but she ignored it. Raine followed them, her dress matched Sheena's, and she beamed at Zelos.

Colette grabbed Lloyd by the arm, and took him outside and towards the carriage. Zelos and Raine and Sheena followed and did the same. The ride there was silent. When they reached the church they entered and sat down except for Lloyd and Colette, they went and stood at the altar.

"We will now begin this union in holy matrimony."

Lloyd seemed to be off in space then the priest said,

"Does anyone here think these two should not be wed?"

No answer came.

"Do you Lloyd Irving take Colette Brunel to be your loyal wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Colette Brunel take Lloyd Irving to be your loyal wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Lloyd leaned in and kissed Colette's sweet lips and heard the people in the crowd cheer.

"I pronounce you husband and wife."

They smiled and walked out of the church. They got into the carriage and rode to the hotel. They arrived and left the carriage. In the hotel all the guests were waiting. Sheena and Raine ran up to Colette and hugged her.

"Colette you did it! You're married!"

Colette smiled and continued into the large room. Lloyd walked up behind her and kissed her neck and whispered to her,

"Hey Mrs. Irving…"

"Lloyd, I'm so happy I married you."

He smiled and pulled her onto the already full dance floor.

Women surrounded Zelos almost instantly. All of them girls from the school Lloyd and Colette had gone to so Raine knew them all.

"Are you the chosen of Tethe'alla?" A group of young girls asked.

"Yeah…"

"I love you so much! I'm your biggest fan…maybe we could go to the back for a while…" Said one of them seductively.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm taken."

She looked down embarrassed and annoyed as Zelos headed over to Raine but the girls still followed him.

"Raine, make them go away please." Zelos said desperately.

She smiled and faced the girls.

"You girls need to realize that he is with me and I'm your teacher so you shouldn't keep trying unless you want some bad grades next year. Ok?" She said with a large grin spread across her face in satisfaction.

They all sighed and walked away astonished that their teacher had landed such a hot guy.

"Very nice, very nice indeed." Said Zelos who was smiling broadly.

"Thanks."

"So…shall we dance?"

"I would be honored."

Zelos smiled and took her by the arms and led her onto the dance floor. A slower song came on and he wrapped his arms around her, one on her shoulder the other at her waist, she followed. Raine was actually quite surprised, he was an amazing dancer. He stepped properly and didn't step on her feet at all. He looked deep into her eyes and knew something was troubling her.

"Raine?"

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look a little bit upset."

"No, not at all."

He smiled and began to slide his hand down her back lower but she gave him a nasty glare and he moved it right back up. He sighed in disappointment but continued dancing.

Presea could hardly control herself, she could see Regal across the room trying not to look over at her. She wanted him back so badly but she couldn't do it. He wasn't going to let her end up like Alicia, dead because of him. Presea brought back to her memory that last night they had spent together, he wouldn't let her go all the way because it would make it harder to say goodbye. He did let her get very close, she could almost taste his lips on hers still. She shot a glance over to him; he saw her but gave her a sorry look. She just wished that she could be happy but no matter where she went she brought bad things with her. She still walked over to him with a look of disappointment on her face.

Sheena desperately wished things could have gone smoother with Starr. She wasn't trying to break it all off and she hadn't quite but it was on the verge. She sighed in frustration and took another sip of champagne. She didn't want to just leave him behind in her past but she didn't feel she had many other choices. She knew he had been very good to her and had really been very considerate and caring for her but the arguments and fights were too much for her to bear. Everyday it seemed something came up and he would want to know about it or disagree with her on it and fight over it, before she knew it he was yelling and life was on the rocks again.

Presea stood before Regal, her eyes glossed with tears.

"Presea, I can't."

"Can we at least have today too?"

"Alright but this is the last time. The more time we spend together the harder it is to let go." Regal sighed but eventually smiled.

"I know but…it's different when you care as much as I do." She said as she kissed him and he returned the favor.

Lloyd was dancing with Colette when he saw out of the corner of his eye Presea and Regal.

"Colette, look it's Presea and Regal."

And sure enough when she turned to look there they were, Presea had her arms wrapped around him, he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back quite passionately.

"I knew they were together but I didn't know it was like this."

"Me neither. I didn't know they loved each other like that."

"At least she's happy"

"Yeah, its nice to see her so happy."

"Wait a minute Lloyd…she's crying."

"She is?" He said looking closer at her, Colette was right. She was crying.

"What for?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to her later though."

"I hope she's alright."

"I think the cake is coming now."

Lloyd and Colette went over to the cake and the guests gathered round, he sliced the first piece and gave her a bite, she did the same. The guests cheered and they smiled at one another. They went over to the gifts, and about fifty envelopes and multiple paper cuts later they got to Zelos and Raine's gift. Colette slid her finger under the seal and opened it. Out came a rather lengthy piece of paperwork. Lloyd looked over it in silence for a minute then said excitedly,

"You bought us a house?!"

"Yeah…"

Colette instantly got up and ran over to them and hugged Raine so tightly she thought she might suffocate.

"Your welcome guys, you deserve it. And guess what's even better about it?" Zelos said smirking.

"What?" Lloyd said curiously.

"You're only…oh, next door to us!"

"You're kidding me!"

"No, you really are next door to us Lloyd." Raine said smiling.

"This is so exciting Lloyd!"

"I know, I can't believe you got us a house!"

"Well, what can we say, we wanted to drop an extravagant gift."

"Well, you did more than that."

Zelos and Raine smiled as Lloyd and Colette hurried off to tell the rest of their friends about it. After Colette had talked to her friends for a while she went to see Presea. She found her sitting alone, still crying.

"Hi Colette." She said looking down trying to hide her tears.

"Presea, I saw you and Regal. But why were you crying?"

"We have to break up."

"Why?"

"I got a vision. I saw it, we were going to get married and have a baby girl, but then I got very ill and died. And the visions I have always come true." Presea told her bluntly.

"I'm so sorry." Colette said hugging Presea consolingly.

"I'll be ok…today's the last day we're seeing each other."

"Well, I guess you should go see him then. You know if you need me you can come talk to me anytime."

"I know, you're so nice. Thanks Colette."

Colette only smiled as Presea left to get Regal.

Raine noticed that the bartender had gone into the supply closet, she went to the bar after Zelos went to talk to Regal. She went behind the counter and took a bottle of vodka out from behind the counter and went outside. She sat out on the back stoop of the building and took a big sip of the liqueur and took a pack of cigarettes out of her purse. She lit one and took a long drag on it. She exhaled and tapped the ashes off the end of it.

Zelos turned around and noticed that Raine wasn't there anymore. He looked around for her and still couldn't find her. He went outside after looking inside a while longer, he walked around to the back and saw smoke rising and began to head towards it.

Raine heard footsteps getting closer, she stamped her cigarette out and tossed it into the bushes and slipped the bottle near the bushes after taking another long sip. Then Zelos rounded the corner.

"Raine, there you are, why are you out here?"

"Just taking a break from all the partying."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, just as he had slid his tongue into her mouth he took it right back out.

"Have you been drinking?"

"No…"

"Really? Your mouth tastes like liqueur."

"Well, I haven't had any." She said lying.

He smiled and shook his suspicions off. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck as he usually would but withdrew again.

"Raine, this is really weird."

"What?"

"I saw smoke coming up from over here and your hair smells like smoke too. What's going on?"

"Nothing, honestly, nothing at all."

"Ok, well, lets go back inside." He said forgetting his suspicions.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed in there I'll go back in a minute you go ahead."

"Ok." He said regaining his suspicions.

After he had left Raine lit up another cigarette and took a long drag and tapped the ashes after exhaling. She took a big sip from the bottle and put it down. She took another drag and before she could react Zelos appeared from around the corner.

"Raine! What are you doing?!"

"Zelos…"

"What the hell is going on?"

Raine got up and ran away towards the street, she hailed down a carriage and got in. Zelos watched in amazement, he chased after her but couldn't tell where she was. He got in his carriage and headed towards his house. He went to her room and knocked, no answer. He tried to open it but it was locked, he knew she was in there.

"Raine let me in."

"Go away…"

Zelos sighed and went outside and climbed the terrace to her window and climbed in. He sat down next to her and held her close to him and wiped her tears away.

"Raine why?"

"Go away Zelos!" She said enraged as she pushed him away in a hostile manner.

"Raine, don't do this to me, please don't do this to me…"

"Get out!" She said sounding extremely furious and enraged.

He sighed and walked out, after he left he heard the lock click shut again. He walked off to his room frustrated and confused


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 45

Sheena and Starr

Sheena knocked at Starr's front door, he answered it.

"So you decided to show up did you?"

"Starr…look, I realize that you're upset with me but please just listen…"

"Sheena, I've had it with this, I went through so much with you and then this?"

"Starr, I just needed to try to figure my life out."

"Bullshit Sheena, absolute fucking bullshit."

"No, its not Starr, I really did need to figure things out."

"Then what did you figure out?"

"That we clash too much, I just don't know if this can work."

"It can't so forget about us and go back to thinking about you." He said angrily as he slammed the door in her face.

Sheena started walking away, her face streaming with tears. She went home, she opened her front door. She went to her calendar, she only had a couple days left before she had to go back to the hospital. She could feel the emptiness and despair fill her heart again. She couldn't let herself go back to that kind of life. She couldn't go back to hurting herself and pulling herself down. She walked outside again, she opened the door to see a tall handsome man. He had the most amazing face she had ever seen, but it looked oddly familiar.

Before Sheena could react or speak the man had stepped into the doorway shut the door behind him and enclosed her lips in his. She was about to push him off when she decided maybe she should be more submissive once in a while. This kiss lasted another minute, and then he let her go.

"Who are you?" Sheena said gazing up at him breathlessly.

"You don't remember me?"

"You look familiar…"

"Think sixteen."

"You can't be…" she paused. "Tetsuya?"

"Yeah, its me."

Sheena stood in astonishment, she couldn't believe he was back.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Me? What for?"

"I never realized how much I needed you until I didn't have you."

"So what you're saying is that you want me back with you?"

"Pretty much."

"When, where, and how long?"

"Now, my place, as long as it lasts."

"I don't know…"

"I understand if you don't want to get back together…"

"No its not that I'm just remembering what happened last time I did this."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I got back together with a guy I used to be with it didn't work out…"

"Who?"

"Tomaya…."

"Him? Well no wonder…he's so volatile, I don't understand how you got along with him in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Sheena lied knowing that he was who she really loved.

"Well, it's now or never."

"Alright…I guess I can stay with you for a while."

Before she let him take her away she left a note near the door, it read:

_I'll be out for a while, if you really need me go six streets over, fourth house on the left._

_-Sheena-_

He smiled and led her out of the house and down the street. She knew where his house was, they had dated when she was sixteen and he was seventeen. They passed many peaceful streets, each quiet and empty. They reached his house, it was a one-story house, which like the others was built of rice paper walls. He let her into the foyer and into the kitchen. She sat down on the table while he lit the burner for the tea.

"So, what have you been doing?" She said curiously.

"I just got out of a nasty relationship actually."

"Me too."

"If you don't mind me asking who was it?"

"You wouldn't know her, but her name was Kira."

"No, I don't know her."

"Who were you with?"

"Tomaya."

"Oh…"

"You've changed a lot in three years."

"So have you."

He smiled and leaned against her and she wrapped her arms around him, he kissed her neck. His eyes met hers, she looked down blushing like mad. He looked at her confused and unsure. She lowered him to the floor and laid on top of him. She kissed his lips, her body locking around his. Suddenly she heard the door burst open, they both looked up in astonishment. It was Starr.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 46

Raine and Zelos

Raine got up off the bed, she went into the closet and grabbed a bottle of gin off the top shelf from behind a pair of shoes. She sat back down, unscrewed the cap and took a long sip. She picked her cigarette back up and took a long drag on it and stamped it out in the ashtray. She looked around, the foot and sides of her bed were scattered with empty bottles and cans. She knew she had been mean to Zelos but he wasn't meant to find out about this. She knew he was going to make her tell him all about the whole thing eventually but she was going to wait as long as possible.

Zelos couldn't believe it, Raine smoked and drank? He knew she drank a little, but he had no idea it was that bad. He looked out his door and saw smoke trailing out from under the door. He sat in confusion, he had to work this all out.

Raine left her room and went down the hall, she went into the little foyer to Zelos' room. She went into the bathroom and over to the closet, she pulled a bottle of brandy out from under some towels and put it on the floor near the tub. She turned the water on and got in, she picked the bottle up and sipped it. Once the water reached her chest she turned it off, she splashed water at her face. Her forehead pounded as she took another drink of the brandy. She put the bottle down as she slid lower in the water and slowly passed out.

Zelos had heard her go into his lobby, he left his room and remembered it had been a couple days since he had caught her at the wedding or heard much if anything from her. He opened the door to the study, she wasn't there, he went over to the hatch and looked down into the library, she wasn't there either. He went to the bathroom and opened the door, there she was passed out in the bathtub. He walked over to her and saw the half empty bottle of brandy and sighed. He pulled her out and wrapped her in a towel. He took her to his room and put her into a white robe. He laid her down on the bed and lay next to her and kissed her forehead. He turned and got up and locked the door then hid the key so Raine couldn't get out when she woke up. He drew the curtains across the windows, turned the lights off, lay down next to her, and fell asleep as well.

Raine woke up, it was dark and she wasn't sure where she was. She turned a small light on, she saw Zelos next to her, she was in his room. She went to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. She knew he wanted her around so he could talk to her. She looked at the clock, it was four am. She had gone into the bathroom at about six pm the previous night. She was about to pull the curtains back to go out the window when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She turned, it was Zelos.

Raine felt a stab of pain as she remembered how cruel she had been to him though he was just trying to help. She was about to start speaking when he put his lips against hers and slid his tongue over hers quickly and took in a large breath. He could taste the liquor and smell the smoke.

"Raine, I know you've been drinking and smoking…"

"I know…"

"But why?"

"It's a dirty vice, I'm not like this all the time, only three four times a week."

"How long has this been going on for?" He said realizing three of four times a week was a lot.

"I used to do it a lot when I was younger and then I quit for two years and now I'm at it again."

"Two years… God…why'd you start?"

"Depression, stress, lust…I guess after the rape I needed something to turn to, I turned to my old abuses."

"Raine…"

She clung to him and pressed against him as he held her close to himself.

"Raine, you have to stop."

"I know, but it's so hard…"

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yeah."

"Raine, do this for me, do this for you."

"Zelos…"

"Raine, getting drunk once in a very long while is ok I guess, well it's ok by me. But all the time is too much."

"I know but…" Was all she said before she let the tears she had been holding back escape her eyes. Her legs seemed to melt under her as her legs quivered and gave way. Zelos caught her and held her in his arms. Her face pushed against his shoulder, he sensitively kissed her neck and lay her down on the bed and lay next to her. She rolled onto him and just lay there. She still sobbed but he didn't mind, as long as things were getting worked out. He knew that getting her to quit wouldn't be easy but he had to help her. Her tears dampened his shirt, her eye makeup watered down under her eyes.

"Its ok Raine, just calm down…" He said coaxingly, he didn't care if she cried all night, he just wanted her to know he _did_ care.

"I know, but I've been such a bitch to you and after everything I've done, I just can't…"

"Can't what?" He said calmly.

"Stay."

"Raine don't do this again, please…"

"But I just can't stay anymore after everything I've done and all the trouble I've caused you…"

"Raine, I don't care. If you were to leave…I don't know what I'd do."  
She only cried harder, her arms wrapped tightly around him formed almost an unbreakable bond.

"Zelos."

"What?"

"I just don't want to…"

"What?"

"I don't want to cause you so much trouble…"

"Raine, it's ok. I don't mind that much…I honestly don't mind."

"But…"

"Raine stop. It's ok. If you want to cry all night I'll stay here with you, it doesn't bother me."

She smiled as he wiped her tears away, he held her close to himself and snuggled next to her as she slowly cried herself to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 47

Presea and Regal

Presea woke up, back in her room in her house in Ozette. She brought back to her memory her last night with Regal as she had done quite frequently. She remembered clearly as if it were yesterday. He had stayed up with her all night, they saw the stars and went inside. She remembered going into the bedroom he had lie down next to her and kissed her ever so peacefully. Then the rest hurt to recall to mind, he had stopped and cast a look of despair. She remembered she had asked him what was wrong, he told her that if she stayed longer it would be harder to say goodbye the next morning. She had told him to just let the last night they had be better than the rest. She had kissed him passionately he had returned it. The night went on like that, in the heat of the night it had crossed both their minds if they should go all the way. But both had not mentioned it to the other, though they both knew what the other was thinking.

She dreamt every night now of being with him, of seeing his face and never having to leave him. She knew that she shouldn't think about it but that was all that came to mind. She had to go back, she had to see him again. She couldn't let the love of her life just slip away. It wasn't the way she wanted to live her life. She didn't want to live alone, without him.

Regal knew he had to end this once and for all, he couldn't live on like this. He knew that after Alicia died and now Presea leaving too that it wouldn't be long before things got out of hand.

Presea reached Regal's house a few hours later. She opened his front door and didn't see him, she lingered into the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, there he was, hanging by a rope from the ceiling. She ran over to him climbed up onto the bed and unhooked the rope off a hook where the ceiling fan used to be. She put her fingers to his neck, he was gone. His body was still warm, but she knew he would stone cold soon. She couldn't believe it, she started to cry, and rivers of tears went down her face. She didn't understand, why did he do this to her? She looked over at the bed, a note was on it, she read it,

_Dearest Presea,_

_I love you very much and cannot bear to live on without you. Life without you is too much, I have learned to live with you and without you I am nothing. Please, move on. find better and bigger things in your life. I know this sounds harsh and difficult but you have to do this for me. Just move on in your life, I don't want to influence you. Don't do what I have done Presea, don't be weak like I am. I have seen and done too much and I can't bear to live on like this. You have your whole life ahead of you. Please, move on, its best. Forget about me and live on, its what I would want you to do._

_Love, Regal_

She lie there crying, her tears soaking the pillowcase, she noticed there was more writing on the back of the letter, she turned it over and read,

_Will_

_I am leaving everything I own, including money, the business, the house, everything, to Miss Presea Combatir._

_-Regal Bryant_

She knew this would make anyone's life easier, Regal was a wealthy man. But it would only remind her of him, she knew he wanted her to move on but she couldn't. She curled up on the bed next to him, it was like he was still there, but she knew he wasn't. She couldn't live like this, life without him was life without purpose. That was why he was gone, he no longer had any purpose, so what made him think she had a purpose in life either? She didn't understand any of it.

Presea wanted to join him ever so badly but she had to do as he wished and move on. She kissed his forehead and found on the kitchen table a book. She looked at it, it was her drawings. She was confused and couldn't figure out why her drawings were in a book. Then she realized Regal had gotten her pictures published into a book, the captions she had written on the backs were the writing. She smiled and clutched the book to her chest.

He had done so much for her, he had made her life feel meaningful after so long. Then he had left her, nothing in the world could replace him. He didn't want her to mourn like this but she had to, she exited the apartment with the will in hand. As she left the room, she looked back at his body. She couldn't believe he was dead, she wouldn't believe he was dead. She was walking out the door when she fainted and passed out in the doorway.

**End Regal?**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 48

Lloyd and Colette

Lloyd was angrier than he had been in a long time. He couldn't believe that Genis, his best friend had not shown up at the wedding.

"Lloyd calm down! Don't let it ruin our honeymoon…"

"But he's my best friend! Why wouldn't he have come?"

"I'm sure Genis had some reason. Have you talked to him?"

"I have no idea where he is."

A maid walked in their hotel room, and spoke,

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation, I think I may know where your friend is."

"Really? Where?"

The maid wrote something down and left it on the table as she left again.

Lloyd ran over to the paper and noticed it had an address on it.

"I'll be back Colette, okay?"

"Lloyd…" She said sounding slightly angry.

"Please? I'll be back really quick."

"Fine."

He smiled and kissed her before running out the door. He ran to the address on the paper, when he got there he saw an old house. It looked like no one was there. He went inside and saw the girl, she suddenly turned into a monster of some sort. It clawed at Lloyd multiple times. Lloyd reached for his swords and pulled them out and slashed it across the chest. It howled in pain before trying to hit him again, it hit his stomach, slicing him sharply. Lloyd took his sword and stabbed it through its chest as it fell and died.

Lloyd clutched his stomach and looked around he didn't see anyone. He looked into another room and saw him there. Genis was lying there dead.

"Genis!"

No response. Lloyd ran and checked his pulse, he was definitely dead, and he was cold. Lloyd figured that the monster had killed him. He couldn't believe it, his best friend was dead? It wasn't right, he couldn't believe he had just found out. Then he realized, Raine didn't know either. He sighed and let a tear roll down his cheek. He was hobbling home to the hotel when Colette came running his way.

"Lloyd! Are you okay? Where's Genis?"

"I'm ok for now, Genis is dead."

"Dead?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my gosh, Lloyd I'm so sorry…"

Lloyd collapsed and passed out.

"Lloyd!"

He couldn't hear her or respond. She whistled and Noishe came running her way minutes later. She got onto the big green and white dog and rode him to Iselia where a doctor took Lloyd in. After the doctor had mended his wounds she asked in a concerned voice,

"Will he be ok?"

"Yes."

"Thank goodness."

"He'll need time to recuperate, you can take him home now."

'Thank you so much."

He smiled as she left with Lloyd who she was levitating, she took him back to the hotel. From there she called the police and told them about Genis and then she called Raine.

"Hello?" Raine said groggily.

"Hey Raine, it's Colette. Um…I have so bad news…"

"What?"

"Genis is dead."

"What?"

"Lloyd found him dead after some girl tried to kill him, Lloyd is ok. He's pretty sure she killed Genis."

"Oh my god…is she dead?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry Raine."

"I'll be down there soon."

Colette heard Zelos in the background talking.

"Is that Zelos I hear?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm at his place again."

"Oh. I guess I'll see you soon."

"Thanks for telling me."

"Sure."

Colette felt awful as she hung up the phone. Raine had enough problems to deal with and now this? Colette wished she could help but she knew that was hopeless.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 49

Kratos and Martel

Kratos sighed as he approached Martel who was lying on the couch.

"Martel…"

"Yeah?"

"I have some news for you."

"What is it?"

"Fist I have a message from Yuan, he told me to tell you that I killed him and that he loves you…" He said blankly.

"You killed Yuan?!" She said surprised.

"Yeah…and I destroyed every human ranch on both planets…"

"Y…y…you killed him?"

"Yes Martel, I killed him!"

"My husband…did you at least tell him we were together?"

"Yes, I'm sorry but I had to do it. It was personal, besides you don't love him do you?"

"No, it was an arranged marriage."

"That's what I thought."

"Is that all the news?"

"No."

"Well, what else?"

"This is the end."

"Of what?"

"Us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we're over, we are no more."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"In essence, yes."

"What? Why?"

"I hate to tell you this now but I never loved you and I don't now. I just needed you to get to Yuan."

"No…this can't be happening…" She said as she looked over at him, tears in her eyes.

"Look Martel, I know it's cruel but he killed Anna and I needed leverage to get him to cooperate."

"So you don't love me at all?"

"Not really."

"All those things you said and did…were just so you could kill Yuan?"

"Yes."

"Kratos, I still love you…"

"Martel, I'm sorry but I can't…"

"I can't believe this, you of all people…you were all I had left…"

"Martel I'm sorry…"

Martel got up angrily and stormed out of the house. She headed to her house again, she couldn't even start to understand that all this time he was pretending. How could he have done this to her?

Kratos knew she'd be back, he felt bad about it but it had to happen.

Martel realized that she had forgotten about her news for him, she had to go back soon. She decided he could wait until tomorrow. She went inside and curled up in bed, she let the sheets creep over her body and fell asleep.

Kratos just hoped she wouldn't try to commit suicide. He knew she would threaten it at least once. She wasn't going to let this go easily, and with that he went and fell asleep.

Martel woke up at three am, she couldn't sleep any longer. She had to tell him, she couldn't bear to hold her burden any longer.

Martel walked back to Kratos' house, she was surprised to find his front door unlocked. She let herself in and went to his bedroom. She saw him there fast asleep in his bed, the bed he had shared with her so many nights before. She sat down next to him and fought the tears at her eyes.

Kratos could tell someone else was on the bed, he knew it was Martel.

"Martel, you've got to go. Please don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"Kratos…"

Kratos sat up and looked into her eyes.

"What?"

"I don't think this can end like you want it to."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Pregnant."

"You're what?" He said now alert and fully awake.

"I'm pregnant."

"Martel…"

"I'm so sorry Kratos…"

"This is all my fault, I should have known this would happen…" He said holding his head in his hands, he paused,

"How long has it been?"

"Well, I've been here for a couple months, so a little over a month…"

"God…"

"Kratos, I'm sorry, I can abort it…"

"Martel, don't act like it's all your burden…this is my fault too…"

"I just thought you'd want to know. I'll be going…" Martel sighed, she got up from the bed and turned away from him.

Kratos grabbed her arm and looked at her sincerely.

"Martel, don't do this to yourself, it's my problem too. I'm not letting you do this on your own."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I just don't know how this will work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know how you'll deliver the baby…"

"Like I usually would…"

"Martel, you know that's risky…"

"Oh Kratos…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to do this…I'm so sorry…" She said as she practically flung herself at him and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Martel, everything's going to be fine."

She just kept crying, he pushed her hair back behind her ears and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Kratos, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be."

"But, I…you don't like me…and Lloyd…and Anna wouldn't…and you don't like me…"

He covered her lips with his before she could say another word. She looked at him in astonishment.

"Kratos, I thought you didn't love me…"

"I do love you Martel, I just didn't feel it was right…"

"What wasn't right?"

"To still love you after I had used you."

"I still loved you after you hurt me."

"I guess…"

She smiled and let more tears fall from her eyes but kissed him back. Kratos knew this was all experimental and he wasn't sure how stable it was but he had to at least try to live with her and such. He had to do it for the baby. He shifted himself and put her in his lap and put his hand to her stomach, she put her hand over his.

"Kratos…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy that I'm having my child with you. I wouldn't want it any other way."

He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"Martel, how did you find out?"

"I was late for about five weeks and still am."

"Oh, no wonder you've been in a better mood for so long…"

"Are you saying that I'm usually bitchy when I'm PMS-ing?"

"Yeah."

"Can't argue that…"

He laughed quietly and wrapped his other arm across her chest.

"Kratos, do you really want this?"

"Want what?"

"My baby."

"Martel, it's my child as well. It's my fault you ended up pregnant. I want our baby to stay here with us."

"I love you so much Kratos Aurion, you're everything I could ever want."

He smiled and kissed her, he was in such a good mood he allowed her to lay on top of him. She fit her head a little under his and nodded off to sleep. Kratos wrapped his arms over her and swore to himself by his own life to keep the baby safe and well.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 50

Raine and Zelos

Raine arrived at Genis' funeral, Zelos stood next to her. They watched as his casket was buried under the dirt. Raine held herself close to Zelos and continued crying, Zelos wasn't sure how she could have any tears left. She had been crying since she found out, and two days had passed in between when he was found and now. Zelos could see Lloyd's eyes tearing, he wasn't crying like Raine was, he was keeping more dignity, for that Zelos respected him. Raine couldn't accept the fact her brother was dead, he was only fourteen. This was her fault, had she been home with him he wouldn't have died.

Once the grave had been filled everyone left silently and went home. Raine and Zelos got into their carriage and headed home. The ride home was quite miserable for both of them. It consisted of Zelos comforting Raine while she cried uncontrollably. When they reached his estate it was eight o' clock, it took seven hours to get home from Sylvarant. He helped her out of the carriage and into the house. Once she got into the house she went up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Zelos walked up after her, he put his hand to the doorknob but it was locked again. She had been locking herself in her room a lot after she found out Genis had died.

Zelos went outside and climbed up the terrace to her window and climbed in. When he got in he saw empty bottles and cans scattered everywhere. Five empty packs of cigarettes lie strew across the room. She had a cigarette in her mouth and a bottle of whiskey on her nightstand. She took a long drag before she spoke.

"Zelos, please, I need time to myself…I don't want to…" Was all she said before he cut her off.

"Raine, all you're doing is smoking and drinking again! That isn't going to help you."

He took the cigarette from her mouth and took a drag on it himself before stubbing it out in the ashtray. She looked at him in astonishment.

"Zelos, you don't smoke do you?"

"Not anymore, I quit."

"When?"

"A few years ago, but I still have a smoke now and then."

"Oh, but still, please just leave me alone…"

"Raine if I knew that you wouldn't get wasted and smoke another five packs of cigarettes I would."

"But…"

"Raine…sweetie, I love you and you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have prevented it."

"If I had been home he wouldn't have been at the hotel and wouldn't have met her anyways."

"Raine, don't do this to yourself…"

Raine started crying hysterically again, Zelos just wished she would realize it wasn't her fault.

"It's ok sweetie, everything's gonna be alright. Just calm down, none of this is your fault. You can't blame yourself for this, the reason he died wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known had you been home."

She knew he was right, but she just couldn't believe it. She put her arms around him and cried uncontrollably as he kissed her forehead. He sighed as she kissed him in between sobs, he could feel her tongue against his. Her mouth tasted strongly of liquor, he had let her drink that morning because he felt too bad to stop her. He, at this point had gotten used to the smell of smoke and the taste of liquor from someone else's mouth again. Back when he used to get around a lot many of the girls he was with had already had a few drinks or liked to drink in his company. He didn't quite know why she was being so horny, but if she wanted to french him he wasn't going to stop her. If it made her feel better to feel her lips against his then she could kiss him all she wanted, it wasn't like he minded.

Raine was suffering more and more after every kiss, but she needed something to feed off of. Without her liqueur and cigarettes she needed something to keep her holding on. She knew she still had Zelos. She craved him more than she had in quite a while. She craved to feel his skin against hers and feel the burning sensation run through her. She suddenly had the urge to screw him, then and there. She slid under him and looked seductively up at him.

"Raine, not now I can't…you just want to do it so its not so bad…"

"Zelos, please, I need this right now…" She said breathing heavily.

"Raine…I'm not sure, what about last time?" He said with caution in his voice.

"That was different, this time I want it, and I need it." She breathed in a tone of desperation.

He sighed but decided he would do as she wished, he felt too bad to say no and he figured the phase wouldn't last long.

Raine grinned as he undid the back of her dress and took off his suit. He tossed the clothes to the floor as he carefully un-hitched the back of her bra and slid her underwear off of her. She smiled at him alluringly as he put his hands to her chest and went inside her. She closed her eyes and let the sensation fill her inner most desires. She needed more, she felt her old thoughts of sorrow being overwhelmed by this newfound addiction.

Zelos kissed her softly as she pulled her chest towards him. He kissed her breasts and her neck, he turned and whispered to her serenely.

"Raine, I love you."

"Just don't stop…"

"Why do you want this?"

"I don't want this, I need this."

"How so?"

"I can't smoke or drink but having sex isn't unhealthy is it?"

"No…But…"

"Exactly."

"So what? Now this is all you're going to do?"

"Presumably."

"Raine, we can't live like this all the time. You could get pregnant…"

"But we use protection…I haven't missed the pill a single morning…"

"That's not one hundred percent effective and besides…"

"Besides what?"

"We can't just do this everyday, it just makes it worse and worse everyday. And then when sex is no longer satisfying to you what will you turn to?"

She paused, he had found the fault in all of her problems.

"I don't know…"

"Raine, why don't you just focus in on being in love, not necessarily sex. Although once a while it can't hurt… But more so just making our love for one another stronger. Why do you need to have things in your life that are ruining your life? Please just stop…"

"I know…I guess I can stop…"

"See? It's not so bad, giving things up…"

"How did you stop?"

"I filled my life with sex like you were going to do and you know how that ended."

"Oh…"

But Raine didn't want this to end, but she felt that she needed to mourn.

"Zelos…" She said as she let a tear drop down her face.

"What? Don't start crying again…"

"I don't want to but I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"If it's right to just be having sex when you should be mourning…"

"Raine, would Genis want you to let his death keep you down?"

"No but…"

"But nothing…it's fine, you're keeping your mind off it."

She smiled and kissed him as he continued. He felt her steamy lips on the side of his neck, he smiled down at her as she just lie there, taking in the smooth feeling of it all.

Zelos knew she would be upset again tomorrow but what he hoped for was that she wouldn't go and look for her cigarettes and beer. He was leaving the room to go sleep in his room when she called after him,

"Zelos, wait…"

"What, it's getting late, it's almost eleven. I'm really tired can I just sleep?"

"Yeah, but why can't you sleep here where we were in my room?"

"I'm not sleeping in there again until it gets cleaned because all I can smell is smoke and all I need is to get re-addicted." He said sarcastically.

"So, can I come to your room?" She said timidly.

Zelos wasn't sure why she was doing this.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I thought you might be sick of me or mad or something…"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know…"

"Raine, don't get hung up on these small little things, okay? And I never get sick of you sweetie, I love you."

"I love you so much Zelos Wilder…"

He smiled as they entered his room and laid down on his bed. He kissed her softly before falling asleep soundly. Raine knew this had to where she belonged, even if Genis was gone, she still had love no matter what. She smiled as she slowly and softly cried herself to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 51

Sheena, Tetsuya, and Starr

Tetsuya Origochi

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 180

Class: Summoner

Race: Human

Hair: Short, Brown

Build: Thin, muscular

Weapon: Summon cards

Occupation: Summoner/ Assassin

Description: Tetsuya went out with Sheena when they were younger, they took their relationship seriously and went out for a year and half, but after a while they drifted apart.

"Starr, what are you doing here?" Sheena said afraid and confused.

"You bitch…" He said clenching his teeth.

"Tomaya. Don't get her involved, I take full responsibility for her being her like this." Tetsuya said getting up in front of her.

"Sheena, why?" Starr said in despair.

"I…I don't know, it's your fault anyways…you started it…" She said looking down.

"Sheena, I didn't mean for it to be like this…"

"Starr, neither did I but this is where I am now."

"You cheating bitch…I can't believe this…after all that we've been through."

"Starr…don't get me started…" She said looking him straight in the eyes, a look of fury on her face.

"Oh, what are you going to do? There's nothing to throw me off of." Starr said teasingly, Tetsuya of course, having no idea what he was talking about sighed out of confusion.

"Starr…" She said tightening her fists.

"Go to hell Sheena…"

Before Tetsuya could stop her Sheena had tackled Starr and had her arm tightly against his throat.

"Tetsuya get me a knife."

"Sheena, don't do this…" Tetsuya said warningly.

"Get me a knife!"

"Fine."

Sheena took the knife he handed to her and put it to Starr's neck.

"Seem familiar?" Sheena said smiling evilly.

"Oddly, yes." Starr said through his teeth.

"Is this how you want it all to end Starr?"

"I don't know Sheena, but before you kill me…give me one last kiss…"

She lie on top of him and connected their lips once more, she just lie there, the knife in one hand. Her other hand squeezing his shoulder, a minute passed and then a few more leading into ten minutes. Sheena finally broke away and sighed.

"Well Starr, I never imagined it ending like this but this is it."

"I still love you Sheena…"

"I love you too Starr…" She said as tears fell from her eyes, she took the knife and put the point to his chest.

"Sheena, if you love me then leave him and come back with me."

"Starr, you and I can't work, you know it. I wish it could be, but I'm happy where I am."

"If that's the way it's going to be then don't think twice about this, just do it. This is the way things should end anyways."

She closed her eyes as she was about to push the knife into his chest when she realized this wasn't how _she wanted_ things to end.

"Starr I can't do this…I love you too much to kill you."

"Then come back to me…"

"Starr I can't do that either, so please go…"

Sheena sighed and watched as he wiped her tears before leaving and she knew he would never be back to see her again.

"Sheena, are you okay?" Tetsuya asked sweetly.

"Yeah I'm fine…" She said as she let the tears in her eyes stream down her face.

"Sheena…" He said softly as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him and sighed heavily. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried for another ten minutes before he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he placed her on his bed and left her alone to sort her mind out.

"Sheena you need to decide who you want, me or him."

"Tetsuya…I don't know…"

"So think about it, just let me know when you've decided. Okay?"

She nodded and curled up and let all the tears she'd been holding back fall from her eyes. She couldn't stay with Starr, it just couldn't work out. She was going to stay with Tetsuya, he had never done anything when they were together, and she felt she could trust him. She let the last of the tears fall from her eyes then went to the living where he was lying on the couch.

Sheena saw him get up when he saw her coming, he walked up to her and looked into her eyes. They seemed so blank and lifeless, he remembered her when they were younger. Her eyes were always alert, she was ever playful and now she was seemingly empty and lifeless.

"Sheena, have you decided?"

"I'm staying here."

He smiled and held her closely to himself and pulled her hair away from her eyes. She smiled weakly up at him and knew she would have to tell him about the Summon Toxicosis.

"Tetsuya…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave me…"

"I wouldn't think of it Sheena, you know I love you…"

She sighed happily as he pulled left shoulder of her shirt back and saw a big scar over her heart. He had seen scars like it before but it had been years since he last saw one.

"Sheena, how'd you get that scar…I've seen ones like it but not in a while…"

"Tetsuya, I need to tell you about that…"

"What about it?"

"I got it from when I got summon toxicosis…"

"You got it?"

"Yeah, I just got the surgery…"

"Are you still positive?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going back soon…did you get vaccinated?"

"No, I never did…"

"Shit…"

"Well, when exactly do you go back?"

"In two days."

"What if you're positive still?"

"Well, you know what will come with that…"

"What are you going to do though? If you get re-treated you'll…"

"I know, but if that's a loss I have to take to be with you…then I'm willing to make it…"

"Sheena you'll never be able to have…" She sighed and interrupted him.

"I know but if I can't be with you then I don't want to see you at all…"

"Sheena, are you saying that you willing to sacrifice all chances of children just to…?"

"Yes."

"Sheena don't, you don't want to do that…"

"I will if I have to."

"Well, you better keep you fingers crossed you don't come out positive again."

"I am…but I'm serious about this Tetsuya. If I'm still positive I will go through with the next treatment."

"Sheena, I won't let you do that if you end up positive again."

She looked down and knew he was telling the truth but she would risk it to be with him. She couldn't see things the way he did, but in two days one of them would see things in a different light.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 52

Presea

Presea woke up in the hospital, she was confused why she was there. As she tried to sit up a woman in a white uniform pushed her down again.

"You need your rest." The woman said.

"Why am I here?"

"A man saw you lying out on the doorstep and called the hospital. You fainted and blacked out. You had a will in your hand, and a dead man was in the house. When you're feeling better the police have a few questions to ask you, okay?"

"Yes, and I will answer their questions whenever they're ready."

"Ok sweetie, they're outside your room now, I'll let them in."

Presea nodded as two men in dark blue suits came in.

"Hello, Presea is it?"

"Yes."

"This is Detective Morrison and I'm Detective Grennalds."

"We have some questions for you about where you were and the man inside that house ok?" She nodded.

"First off, when police got to the scene we found a man, here's a picture." He said as he showed her a picture of Regal.

"Do you know this man?"

She nodded.

"Can you identify him?"

"Yes, Regal Bryant."

"Do you know Mr. Bryant?"

She nodded again.

"What is your relation to Mr. Bryant?"

"We were living together."

"Was there more to your relationship or were you just friends?"

"We were dating…"

"He seems pretty old for you, how old are you Presea?"

"Eighteen."

"That's legal…did you always get along?"

"Yeah, we got along very well."

"Did he ever make mention of killing himself to you?"

"No."

"Do you have any idea why he did it?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain?"

"Well, he left me a suicide note, but mainly he was upset because we had to break up…"

"Why did you have to break up?"

Tears began welling up in her eyes as she spoke now.

"I had a vision…"

"A vision?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever used an exspere or use one now?"

"Yes, I have one now."

"May we see it?"

"Yes." She said solemnly as she showed them the back of her left hand where her exspere was.

"Where did you get this exspere?"

"I was used in one of Cruxis' experiments."

"Ok, which district?"

"Ozette."

"So was it Rodyle's ranch?"

"Yes."

"How long were you in it?"

"Me and my twin sister were in it. I was born prematurely but she didn't come with me, my growth was stunted after the experiment so I will look like this forever. I got in it when I was seven years old, same with her. I got out when I was about fourteen or fifteen."

"Who's your sister?"

"Alicia, she died awhile back."

"When and how?"

"She got sick from the exspere and mutated, Regal had to kill her before she hurt him or someone else."

"So this Regal that you were dating killed your sister?"

"Yes, but they dated before that, I didn't know him then or know she was dating him."

"But none of this bothered you?"

"No, because she knew that he was going to kill her."

"How?"

"She had visions too."

"Did she have an exspere like yours?"

"Yes, identical because we were identical by DNA but since my growth got stunted we stopped looking the same."

The two detectives turned and whispered to each other then one turned to her and spoke.

"Presea, we have heard of people having visions like you and your sister. All of them were involved in experiments like your own. We think that's why you and your sister had these visions. Did the visions come true?"

"Yes, always."

"So this vision you had determined your breaking up with Mr. Bryant?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"I have a natural talent for drawing so while he's away at work I draw. I had a vision we were going to be wed and have a baby girl, and then later on I would die of an illness. I was afraid to tell him so I just drew a young girl who was a mix of the two of us mourning at my sister's grave and next to it is my grave. He saw the drawing one-day and I had to tell him what I had seen. He wouldn't be held responsible for my death as well as my sister's so he insisted we split up."

"So that's why he killed himself?"

"Yes."

"Ok, and that will, is it his?"

"Yes, I found it on the other side of the suicide note."

"It leaves the house, business, money, and personal belongings to you correct?"

"Yes." She said crying a little bit more now.

"Ok, you'll need to bring that round to the station so we can sign everything over to you."

She nodded as the two men left, she lie there in shock of everything that had happened.

"If you feel ready you may go home now." The nurse said.

"Ok." She said as she left the room and exited the hospital.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 53

Lloyd and Colette

Colette had grown increasingly more concerned, Lloyd rarely came out of their room and when he did he said nothing and wasn't out for long. She knocked on the door.

"Lloyd are you alright?"

No answer came, she opened the door. He smiled fragilely up at her as she sat down next to him.

"Lloyd you can't stay in here forever, I know you're upset but…"

"I know, I just need time to get over this."

"I understand, maybe you should go out for a walk?"

"Ok, I guess it can't hurt…"

She smiled as he left the house and went into the street.

Lloyd walked down the street and was about to pass the center of Iselia where the large willow tree is. He was glancing over towards the tree when he saw Presea sitting under it. He walked over to her.

"Hey Presea, what's up?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Presea, this isn't about Genis is it?"

"No, although I am very sorry about what happened."

"It's ok, but then what's wrong?"

"Regal…"

"What about him?"

"Well, you know we've been seeing each other don't you?"

"No…"

"Oh, well we were going out and living together."

"Oh, so what does that have to do with anything?"

She began crying more now.

"Lloyd, Regal is dead."

"What? He's dead? How?"

"I had a vision and…" Was all she said before Lloyd cut in.

"A vision, what do you mean?"

"My exspere has caused me to tend to have these visions, they always come true. I had one and Regal and me got married and had a baby girl, after that I became ill and died. I couldn't bear to tell him about it but I needed to express it somehow to get it off my mind. So since I have a talent for drawing I drew it. I drew a young girl, she had hair and figure like me but facial features like Regal's she was mourning at my sister's grave, next to my sister's grave was mine. But instead of it reading Presea Combatir, it read Presea Bryant. He found out and I had to explain it to him. He didn't want to be held responsible for my death as well as my sister's so we broke up. He couldn't take that though, so he hung himself shortly after I left." She let more tears fall from her eyes.

"Presea, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, it's my fault for trying to find him in the first place."

"Presea don't blame yourself, I feel the same way about Genis' death but we both know neither of us can control or stop fate."

"I know…"

"How did he agree to go out with you? Isn't that illegal at your age? You're only thirteen."

"No, I'm eighteen."

"What?"

"You know how he killed my sister Alicia?"

"Yeah."

"We're twins, I was born pre maturely but she didn't come with me, the exspere experiments I was in stunted my growth that's why I don't look eighteen."

"Oh my god, I can't believe this happened." He looked down at her teary eyes and sighed in disbelief.

"It has, he left me everything he had but I can't live on like this…"

"Presea don't let it take you down, you have to pull through it. Please don't let yourself go."

"I have to, if I don't I can't see him again…"

"Presea, if you die now you'll only end something that could turn out to be wonderful, you will see him again but if you end now you might not."

"Lloyd, I understand your words but I do not know what else I can do."

"All you can do is find someone new, find another man that makes you fall in love all over again."

"Lloyd, thank you for your condolences, I give mine to you and now I must leave. I have business to attend to."

He hugged her tightly before letting her go, he headed home again.

"Feel better sweetie?" Colette asked him when he walked through the door.

"Colette you're not going to believe what has happened…"

He took her into the bedroom and told her everything Presea had told him, afterwards she only stared at him in astonishment.

"That can't be…" She knew about a lot of it but not that he had committed suicide.

"It is true, she wouldn't lie. I just hope she doesn't kill herself too."

"You think she would?"

"She looks horrible, I think she'll try."

"Lloyd, why does the world have to be so corrupt?"

"I don't know…"

She sighed and wondered how things had gotten like this. Lloyd kissed her forehead and smiled at her saddened face.

"So, when do you want to move into the new house?"

"I don't know, but it needs to be soon."

"Ok, um…how about next Sunday?"

"Sure, that gives us time to get things packed up."

"Yeah, I just hope Presea's alright…"

"I know what you mean…I feel the same way. I think she'll be able to pull through it…I hope she does…"

"Me too…" Lloyd said with a tone of despair in his voice, he ran his fingers back through his hair as Colette sighed heavily.

Colette knew she was due in four months, it was a long time but the first five months had gone by so quickly. She hadn't even begun to think of names.

"Lloyd, have you thought of any names yet?"

"No, you?"

"No."

"I mean if it's a boy I think Blair is nice but I haven't thought of any girl's names."

"Blair is nice, you really want a boy don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm just happy having one at all."

"You're so sweet. If we have a girl I really like Candace."

"That's nice. I never thought I'd be picking out my first child's name at this age."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I was younger I always saw myself doing some important business for the government or something like that."

"Oh…"

He smiled and stroked the side of her face before going downstairs again.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 54

Raine and Zelos

Zelos woke up at eleven, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He noticed Raine was still asleep, he knew she had been crying last night, her eyes were swollen. He couldn't shake off the feeling something weird was going on with her. There had to be more to this than what he was seeing. Something was wrong, but what? He went into her room and opened her nightstand drawer, a few packs of cigarettes and a bottle of vodka. He slipped them into a bag. He opened her closet, more beer and cigarettes, he put them in the bag as well. He opened the first drawer of her dresser, he looked under the clothes. Nothing was there, he checked the next still nothing. Finally the last drawer he opened it looked under everything, nothing again.

Zelos thought about it, maybe he had been wrong maybe she wasn't hiding anything. He was looking over the bookshelf when he came across a collection of small books. He opened one and saw it contained a few keys, he put them in his bag. He searched a little more around her bed and saw something under her bed. He pulled out a good-sized rectangular white box it was locked though. He put it under the bed again and was about to return the key so she wouldn't know when she walked in and he started looking at a different book.

"Zelos, what are you doing in here?"

"I was getting my clothes for the laundry." He said thinking quickly.

"Oh. I just came in to get a book to read." She told him.

He smiled at her as she took the book off the shelf he had taken the keys out of, he knew he was screwed now. He watched as she went back to his room, he was about to leave the room when he heard her.

"Zelos! Get in here, now." She said in such a tone even he was a bit scared by it.

"Yes?" He said as he walked in.

"What else did you do in my room?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Then why is this book empty?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Zelos don't play dumb I know you took those keys I'm not stupid."

He said nothing.

"Look give it back Zelos, they're not safe in the wrong hands."

"What are they for?"

"I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Fine." He said as he handed her two of the three keys he had found.

"Zelos there are three, where's the last one?"

"I don't know I only saw two."

"Fine…have it your way."

He walked out and took the diary and locked the door to her room. He put the key to the lock and opened the box only to find another box in it. He knew whatever else was in it must be important to her or something. He unlocked the door and took the sheets off her bed and clothes off the floor. He carried them downstairs put the laundry in the washing machine. He walked back upstairs with a large basket and began picking up all the bottles from her room and the cigarettes. The sunlight pouring in cast shadows across the red carpet. Only a small bit of the wood floor showed where the rug ended around the walls. He picked up a whiskey bottle, it fit into his hand perfectly and it reminded him of when he used to drink.

Zelos smiled and put the bottle in the basket with the others. A few minuets later there were no bottles or cigarettes in the room. He went downstairs and threw the empty packages out then put the bottles in the recycling bin. He went up to her room again, it looked much better and didn't smell as smoky but it still needed something. He went to the kitchen and pulled a phone book and looked up a rug cleaner. He found about fifty of them he finally just picked one and dialed the number. An old woman picked up.

"Hello, Romana's rug cleaning services. Romana speaking, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I need a rug cleaned at my house."

"What's the address?"

"Seventy two Cherry Wood Street, Melotokio."

"Ok, someone will be over tomorrow, and your name?"

"Zelos Wilder."

"Ok Mr. Wilder we'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and lingered back to his room. He looked around but she wasn't there. He was about to see if she was in her own room when he decided to check the other rooms upstairs. He looked in the study but she wasn't there. He looked down the hatch and saw her sitting in the library writing in some sort of book. He didn't want to arouse her any further but he wanted to know what she was writing. He waited for her to get up and leave. He saw her go to her room with the book. He looked around the doorway but not far enough for her to see him. He saw she put the book inside a box which was inside another box, both were locked. The first box was the white box he had opened earlier. He watched as to where she was putting the keys, she put them in the closet somewhere. He went back to his room and mixed a drink for her and slipped a sleeping drug in it. It dissolved just before she walked through his doorway.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Raine, I made you a drink. You look like you could you use one." He said smoothly.

"Thanks Zelos." She smiled as she took a drink of it. He casually talked with her for another half an hour until she fell asleep.

Zelos quietly crept into her room and opened the closet. He looked around, shoes and clothes were strewn about it. He saw an empty bottle he had missed on the top shelf. He took it down and saw the three keys in it. He took them out and found the box and opened the first two boxes. There it was, it was Raine's diary, he wasn't sure if he should read it. But even more he wondered if he wanted to read it. He unlocked it and read over the first few pages. It was very dull and not interesting, and then he realized that the entries were from before she was with him. He skipped to the days date and read,

_June Fifth, 0002_

_Zelos found the keys to this diary today, I just hope he doesn't find it. He can be so intolerant but so sweet. I don't know what compels him to stay with a girl like me but I guess I shouldn't keep telling him it's not right that I'm staying. He just sighs and rolls his eyes. I don't mean to be like this but it just seems to be the first thing that I do. I don't even think about it, but he doesn't mind it. No matter how bitchy or depressed I get he never gives up on me. I don't know why, what does he see in me? I feel kinda sick right now actually, my stomach is unsettled. I wonder why, its like morning sickness but I already re-tested for pregnancy this morning and it was negative. Zelos would kill me if he knew I was testing so often. I know I shouldn't but I missed the pill a few times but I don't think it matters that much. I can't believe how strangely this started. I wanted to know my family's origin and I ended up staying for a week then another and another. God, I hate to admit it but things have slowly gotten worse after the rape. He hates it when I bring it up, its like it reminds him of the past. I probably shouldn't sit in the library cause he'll be looking down my dress but at this point I don't care what he does. He does what he feels like and once he decides he wants something he has to have it. He's so headstrong, I think he misses his mother and sister a lot though, his mind is still so tainted from his childhood. I just wish I could help him for once, he always helps me with everything I ever do but I feel so useless to him. Am I just excess baggage to him? The other women he could be with instead of me must tempt him so much. When is he finally going to give up? Things are still so rocky and unsteady though we've been what people call 'going steady' for a while. But things have ways of working themselves out. _

Zelos wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he didn't want to confront her yet. She'd be pissed at him and she wouldn't tell him the truth. She was already lying to him from what the diary said. He locked it back up in all its boxes and put the keys back. He went to his room to find she was gone. He went to the library and other rooms on the first and second floor but didn't find her. He had kept the basement locked but wondered if she had found her way down into it. He turned the knob, it was open. He went downstairs and into the old laboratory. It had been his grandmother's, she had always loved science. When she died his mother insisted it stay.

"Zelos!" She said sounding enraged as ever.

"Yes?" He said nervously approaching her. He saw she had a small vial with the remains of the drink he had given her.

"You drugged me! What the hell did you drug me for?"

"Umm…"

"Zelos Wilder! Tell me now!"

"Ok! Ok! God dammit! I read your frickin' diary ok?" He said now also furious as she was.

"You what?!"

"I read your damn diary!"

"I can't believe you would do that! It's my personal diary!"

"Well thank god I read it because you lie so much! If that thing is true then you just feel unwanted and alone no matter how much I love you?"

"Zelos I didn't mean it…I just wanted to tell something how I felt…"

"Raine! That's what I'm here for. So I can help you out. I love you Raine, nothing can change that. Why do you make things harder for me?"

"I don't try I just cant help it, I just don't understand why you stay with me all the time. You have so many others that you could be with…"

"Raine, that diary is only half of the story, the real thing that's bothering you is in your head. What is bothering you?"

"Well, first of all just to let you know that diary isn't entirely true…some of it is just me ranting and some of it I just made up. I didn't want you to find the whole truth if you found it…"

"Ok, so what is really bothering you?"

"I…I…can't tell you right now Zelos I'm sorry but it has to wait."

"Raine don't do this to me. Tell me what's bothering you now."

"No."

"Raine!"

"Tell me!"

"Stop it!" She shouted as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Raine tell me, I need to know…"

"No Zelos! I'm sick of this! I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Raine!"

"No!" She yelled very loudly as she ran up to his room and threw herself onto the bed. She couldn't let him know, she had to keep it in her own head. Zelos followed her and sat next to her.

"Zelos get away from me now, I don't want to tell you and I don't have to!"

"Raine why are you being so childish?!"

"Just leave Zelos!"

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me what is wrong."

She just shook her head and clutched his shoulder her body lay across his lap, her head held on his arm she was breathing heavily, tears in her eyes.

"Raine, please tell me." He said, their voices having settled considerably as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Zelos I can't tell you."

"Raine, you keep blocking what's really bothering you. Just tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's…never mind…"

"It's what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Sweetie, I love you." He said softly as he brushed the side of her face with his hand.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She snapped pushing his hand away.

"Raine, what has happened to you?"

"Nothing, so just stop trying because I won't tell you."

"Raine, please. I care about you too much to let this happen. Please, what do I have to do to get you to tell me?"

"Look, at seven go to the living room."

"Why?"

"Because it's your last chance to make this all better."

"What do you mean last chance?"

"This is your last chance at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It'll either come to you or it won't."

"What?"

"Just do it. If you say the right thing tomorrow night I'll tell you what's bothering me."

"Ok…" He said still confused as ever.

And with that Raine and gently pushed him away and he went to his room and began thinking. Raine knew he would never say the right thing, she didn't want to tell him, she wanted him to find out. Or did she? Maybe he would get it right, he wasn't as stupid as he seemed at times.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 55

Presea

Presea had sold Regal's house and most his belongings except for a few of his personal things, it was too painful to look at his stuff or the house without crying again. She had loads of money now and everything but nothing could fulfill her longing for Regal. She went into her room and opened her closet where she kept some of Regal's personal things. She had kept some of his clothes and such, but what she most treasured was his hair ribbon. She wore it in her hair everyday, she wasn't sure of its significance but she could feel it.

Presea gazed over at his picture that she kept framed on her vanity. She knew Lloyd had been right when he said she had to move on. She went outside into the busy streets of Altimira, she had stayed in a hotel while settling the business with the will. She was walking along the street, she saw a boy with a newspaper. She read the headline,

_Regal Bryant, owner of the Altimira Company found dead in apartment_

She stood in front of the boy and asked him politely,

"May I see that paper for a minute?"

"Sure."

She skimmed over the article,

_Bryant hung himself, only his girlfriend, Presea Combatir, knows why he did this and authorities are currently safe holding that information._

She couldn't read any more, she started to cry when she felt a hand wipe away her tears like Regal had done before.

"Miss, are you okay?" The boy said to her.

"Who are you?"

"Derik, yourself?"

"Alicia." She said trying to avoid more sympathy.

"Oh, horrible about Mr. Bryant isn't it?"

"Yes…it is…" She said shedding more tears.

"Alicia, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y…y…yeah…"

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Oh, I'm only fifteen…"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was going to say we could go to my house for a while, it seems you are upset even if you say you aren't."

"Well, I should go back, I think I'll be okay."

"Here, let me walk you home."

"Ok, I'm staying at the hotel until I go home."

"Where do you live?"

"Ozette."

"Oh. I live here."

She nodded and the walk was silent until they walked by Regal's old house.

"There's his house…"

"Yeah, he was hanging right near his bed…the note was on the…" She stopped abruptly and realized she was speaking as if she were herself.

"Um…were you there?"

"Uh…no, of course not, I just heard about it…"

"Ok…"

She blushed and they arrived at the hotel minutes later. He smiled at her and they went inside and up to her room's door.

"Well, nice meeting you Alicia."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too Derik." She said tears still in her eyes.

"You still look upset to me but if you insist you're fine…here just call me if you want to talk." He said as he scribbled his phone number down on a piece of paper.

"Ok, thanks."

He smiled and kissed her goodbye before leaving. Presea just stood there awestruck of what to do, Derik had been a good-looking boy but she missed Regal. She went into the hotel and waited ten minutes before picking up the phone to call Derik to tell him who she really was.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other line.

"Um…hi is Derik there?" She said timidly.

"Yeah its me, who is it?"

"Alicia…"

"Oh, miss me already?" He said jokingly.

"Well, you see my name isn't really Alicia."

"What is it then?"

"Presea, Presea Combatir."

"You mean that's why you knew about his death and why you were so upset?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's ok, I understand you didn't want to listen to people's pity all the time."

"Yeah. Sometimes I just need someone to talk to Derik."

"You need a friend."

"I have friends but they're getting married or pregnant or seduced…their lives, like mine were perfect and still are except that's where mine stops. Mine is all messed up now."

"I understand, Regal was a good man."

"You knew him?"

"Only briefly, he helped me get over this girl once…"

"He was always kind to people, especially me…" She said quietly as she began to cry.

"Why don't you come down here and visit for a while?"

"But your parent's wouldn't think it was right since I'm older than you."

"If I'm not mistaken Mr. Bryant was at least ten years older than you wasn't he? And besides I live alone."

"Ok…I guess I could come visit…"

"Ok, see you in thirty minutes."

"Ok, see you then." She said as she hung up the phone and sighed. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to do this but she decided it couldn't hurt.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 56

Sheena and Tetsuya

Sheena sat in the cold room in silence with Tetsuya as they waited for the doctor with the results. Sheena didn't want to be positive again and Tetsuya knew that but why she was so strong-minded about staying with him and screwing him or not staying at all he was unsure in the least. He sat up as the doctor walked in the door.

"Sheena, I'm afraid to say that you are indeed positive again. But you are not a type A disease as we thought but a type B."

"Meaning that I will have less risks of becoming sterile if I get re-treated?"

"Yes, but there is still a chance you will become sterile, but if you were type A you would definitely become sterile after re-treatment. So, I'll let you two discuss this." He said as he left.

Before Sheena could fit in a word edge wise Tetsuya started talking.

"You are not getting re-treated Sheena, so if that means that we can't have sex then so be it."

"Tetsuya, it's my choice and I'm getting re-treated."

"Sheena. You need to understand this, someday we might not be together and you might want kids, you may want them with me, I don't know. But if you get re-treated that whole thing could be gone."

"It _could _make me sterile, but it might not."

"I don't want you to take the risk though, you just can't have sex with other summoners."

"But I don't want to live like that."

"You have to, can't you see the consequences?"

"Yes but to me it's worth it."

"Sheena, please see things my way."

"Ok, I won't get re-treated…"

He smiled and kissed her cheek as the doctor walked in.

"So, are you getting re-treated?"

"No."

"Ok, you know that you won't be able to have intercourse with any other summoners."

"Yes."

"Ok, well, be on your way then. If anything comes up just let me know, ok?"

"Ok."

They left and returned to the house. She was happy now that Tetsuya was happy again but she wanted to be free to do what she wanted. Tetsuya sat with her on the couch and smiled over at her.

"Tetsuya…I'm not happy with this whole idea…"

"I know but it's what's best…"

"Well, it's not like I can right now…" She said absentmindedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Sheena. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just spacing out, sorry."

"Ok…" He said raising his eyebrows. She distracted him by kissing him smoothly and lying on him.

"Sheena, what is going on?"

"Nothing…"

"Sure…" He said sarcastically.

"Really, no joke."

"Ok. Whatever…" He said covering her lips with his and smiling.

Sheena sighed once he had let her lips free of his.

"What's wrong Sheena?"

"Nothing, I just feel so bad about it."

"About Tomaya?"

"Yeah."

"It was the only way out though."

"You don't understand. We had something that I've never had before. It was unconditional."

"Are you saying that I don't love you?"

"No, not at all. I just feel that I still love him."

"Then go back to him."

"I can't, I love you too."

"Well, you have to decide."

"Tetsuya…"

"It's fine, just think about it for a while longer."

"Ok…" She sighed as he got up and went to his room. She waited to hear his door shut before she went into the kitchen. She looked around to check he wasn't around. She dug around in the drawers quietly and found a razor blade. She looked away as she slid it across her arm several times before dropping the blade. She couldn't believe what she had done. How did she keep letting herself do this?

Sheena picked the blade up and threw it out, she wrapped her cuts up and sat on the couch for another hour. She thought about it more but still no answer prevailed. She couldn't decide, she loved them both but neither of them seemed better. She knew it was safer with Tetsuya but Starr had that sort of way of getting under skin and making her want more. But before she could give it anymore thought Tetsuya walked back into the room and sat beside her.

"Have you decided yet?"

"I can't but I know that I shouldn't go back. I guess I'm staying here."

"Glad to hear it." He said as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was getting a glass when he felt something wet on the handle to the cupboard. He looked at his hand, it was a little red. He held his hand under the light and turned it, as it turned he saw a few small red puddles on the floor. He put his finger in one and put the tip of his tongue to it, it was blood.

"Sheena, why is there blood on the kitchen floor?"

"I have no clue."

"Hmm, weird…" He said as he rinsed his fingers off and filled the glass. He wiped the blood off the floor and threw out the paper towel. In the can he saw a bloody razor blade. He picked it up and held it up.

"Sheena, what the hell is this?"

"Tetsuya, no…"

"Sheena, what the hell are you doing?" He said as he threw it back before looking her in the eye.

"I…I can't…please don't be angry with me Tetsuya…"

"But what did you do?" He said going over to her, a look of fear and confusion on his face still unsure of what she had done with it.

"I can't tell you, you'll be upset with me."

"I _will _be upset if you don't tell me what's going on."

She looked down and pulled her left sleeve back all the way and pulled the bandages back, revealing fresh new cuts and scars of all the old ones.

"Sheena why would you do this to your self?"

"Because I'm weak. I can't control my own emotions or how I react anymore. I can't help it, I can't stop it either."

"What is wrong with you?"

"The toxicosis did it to me…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said as she put the bandages back on.

"I didn't want you to be angry with me, I don't want to fight anymore. I can't handle it."

"He didn't like it did he?"

"No…" She knew he meant Starr when he said that.

"Is that why? Because he didn't like it that you were cutting?"

She nodded somberly.

"And you fought didn't you? He yelled and so did you."  
She nodded again.

"He's what keeps upsetting you."

She nodded.

"How?"

"He's in my thoughts."

"How can he be in your thoughts, he would need a bloodline to do that."

"He has one." She said as she began crying uncontrollably.

"What are talking about?" He said confused.

"Tetsuya, I'm carrying his baby." She said crying even more hysterically now.

"What?" He said as mad as he was confused.

"I got pregnant while I was with him."

"Sheena, why didn't you tell me?" he paused,

"Did you tell him?"  
She shook her head no.

"Great."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you. I knew you wouldn't want a woman who was holding another man's baby."

"I love you but it's not my baby Sheena, it's yours and Tomaya's."

"I know that but I can't tell him."

"You have to."

She sighed and left and headed for the distant village where Starr lived after Tetsuya kissed her forehead gently, reassuring her it was going to be ok. But she knew it wouldn't be ok, she knew it wouldn't end nicely.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 57

Raine and Zelos

Zelos looked at the clock, it was seven. He went to the living room and saw she was there already. She was wearing a long red dress, he had seen it in the closet before. It looked good on her.

"So you came." She said smiling.

"Raine, why are you doing this?"

"Because."

He sighed as she looked at him hopefully. She was hoping that he would get it right, she didn't want to get him upset by doing it herself.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She said looking intensely into his eyes. Zelos took a deep breath and got down on one knee before her.

"Raine, will you marry me?" He said sliding a ring over her finger.

She let a few tears roll down her face before jumping up into his arms and kissing him ever so passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes?" He said smiling.

"Zelos, I'm so happy you figured it out. I just couldn't tell you that this was what I wanted."

"I figured it had to be something like that."

"Zelos, where did you get this ring?"

"Actually if you want to know, Lloyd made it for me."

"It's amazing. Oh Zelos, you must have spent a fortune to get the stone though."

"It wasn't that bad." He said lying. The stone she spoke of was a very large ruby.

"You're lying, how much was it?"

"I'm not telling you!" He said laughing.

"Tell me, please." She said looking cutely up at him.

"Fine, it cost me five hundred thousand gald to get that stone custom cut and another couple hundred thousand for the rest. Lloyd didn't want to accept the money, but I couldn't take it for free."

"Zelos…you shouldn't have…" She said taken aback.

"A woman as beautiful as you deserves a beautiful ring."

"I love you so much…I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I just wanted attention so badly. I had always devoted all my time to others I never thought about myself. I knew you'd care enough to give me the time and attention so I guess I took advantage of it. I'm sorry Zelos."

"It's ok, you deserve the attention. Don't let your pessimistic mind bring you down. I don't care what you think or say about yourself, because nothing changes the fact that I love you."

She just smiled as he set her down on the rug before the lit fireplace.

"This was where we spent our first night together." He said in a reminiscent voice.

"And it's our last night."

"What?"

"It's our last night as just going steady or living together or whatever. It's our first night as a married couple." She said smiling, she held his hand in hers.

"Well, you're not officially Mrs. Raine Wilder. But I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am."

He let her wrap herself around him, her body felt so right against his. He knew that times would come where they would argue and he'd sleep on the couch but he knew that they'd always love each other.

Chapter 58

Presea

Presea nervously stood before Derik's door. She wasn't sure if she remembered his address right but she didn't have to time to check. She knocked, a minute later he opened the door and let her in.

"So you came?" He said smiling.

"Yeah."

"I thought you would be to morbidly sad to come."

"I am but I can't mourn forever." She said as she stood there in her black dress.

"And by wearing black you aren't trying to say you're a widow?"

"We were going to get married someday Derik." She said as he led her into the living room and she sat on the comfortable blue couch where he too sat.

"How do you know?"

"I had a vision."

"And?"

"We got married and had a baby girl, but I suddenly fell ill and died. All of my visions are caused by my special exspere, but they're always true."

The night continued on and she told him her story about her and Regal and everything. He was a good listener, he just sat and smiled and consoled her.

"That's rough."

"Yeah, it has been." She said smiling.

"What's the smile for?"

"You give me hope that there's more to live for."

"I try."

"I was on the verge of killing myself as well you know."

"You wouldn't really do it would you?"

"I put a lot of thought into it. Had you not distracted me I might be dead by now."

"Well, I'm happy to hear I could help."

"I want to be with him again so badly. And I remember how much he struggled not to…"

"Not to what?"

"Not to have sex with me. We probably would have if didn't have to break up."

"Oh, well. He thought you were thirteen or something for a while so it would make sense."

"Yeah. And then the wedding was hard too." She saw the question on his face and smiled and sighed.

"Two of our best friends were getting married and of course me and Regal were invited. We had already had our last night together before the wedding. But seeing him and knowing I couldn't have him hurt too much. So he said we could spend that day together too but that was it. It was harder like he said to say goodbye but it was worth it."

He just sat there and nodded.

"Well, you know all there is to know about me, what about you?"

"There isn't much to know, I moved out of my parent's house and now I'm here. I don't have any siblings, nothing exciting. I suppose not all of us can date infamous aristocrats." He said smiling.

"I guess not." She said laughing too.

"It's getting late, you should go before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, I guess so. Good night Derik, thanks for having me over." She said as she stepped towards the door. But before she stepped out the opened door Derik kissed her lightly on the lips as a bright light flashed.

"So Miss Combatir what do you have to say? After your fiancée dies you go and kiss another man?" A reporter from a newspaper said as more flashes came.

Presea was sick of this, reporters were asking her questions left and right all the time no matter where she went. She kicked the reported in the stomach and shoved the photographer out of her way as she stormed off.

Derik felt bad about it, she would be all over headlines for that. He sighed and slammed the door at the reporter's eager face.

Presea curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Presea woke up and got a newspaper and read the headline:

_Presea Combatir Caught Kissing Other Man After Death of Her Fiancé Regal Bryant_

She threw it out and walked back inside and had just sat down when the phone rang.

She picked it up,

"Hello?" She said blankly.

"Hey Presea, it's Derik. Did you see the headlines?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, I should have known not to and you love Regal anyways."

"Don't be so down about it. It's not your fault. I still love him but I have to move on. I have to find the man that makes me fall in love all over again."

"Well, I was wondering, would you? Never mind…"

"What?"

"I just wondered if you'd come…" He stopped abruptly and sighed.

"What is it?"

"Presea, let's just escape this whole mess and everything. Let's move out in the country side together."

"I don't know…"

"I knew it was a bad idea." He said and a long silence followed.

"It's a good idea, I'd love to." She said cheerfully, breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be over to pick you up in a few hours?"

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this, I want to run away from all of this but I can't. You seem very nice and all, but I can't do this. I have to stay here." Presea sighed.

"I understand. See you around then?"

"No, I don't think so Derik. I'm really sorry, but something about this doesn't seem right." Presea said as she hung up the phone.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 59

Martel and Kratos

Martel sighed as she swallowed the last pill in the bottle. She knew it was over now, life was fine again. She knew it was gone and that was better for her. She felt sick doing it but it was the only way out now. Kratos kissed her lightly just as she threw the bottle out.

"Martel, what are you doing?" He said smiling.

"You really wanna know?" She said unsure if he wanted to know.

"Yeah…" He said uncertain of why she'd ask, she was just standing there.

"The baby is gone."

"What are you talking about, you're pregnant aren't you?"

"Not anymore, I haven't been taking medicine for headaches. They were to get rid of the baby."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this Kratos."

"You aborted the baby?" He said still in shock.

"Yes…I'm sorry I'm too weak to do this…I can't let myself have a child."

"You could have talked to me about it first."

"You wouldn't have let me."

"It's your choice but I don't understand it."

"I don't want to have a child at this point in my life, I'm not ready for it. It would be messed up like I am, I have enough problems on my hands as it is. I can't do it."

"I understand, but doesn't it bother you at all?"

"Yeah, but I'm not cut out to be a mother. Even if I ever wanted to have kids, I just don't think I could do it."

Kratos sighed and left to his room, he lie down on his bed thinking about it. She had only been trying to hide it, that she didn't want a baby.

Martel quietly left his house and went to her own. She threw open the door and walked through the cluttered floor and onto her bed. She curled up and cried. She felt that was all she knew how to do. She grabbed a bottle of pills, they were more abortion pills, and she hadn't taken all of them yet. She didn't know if the baby was really gone. She was too scared to take them, she cowered more as Kratos came in.

"Martel don't take them."

"Kratos…"

"I saw the bottle, if you don't take those the baby could live."

"Why do you care?"

"Because It's my baby too Martel."

"But I can't do that. I can't allow this baby to live, it will just grow up like me and get all messed up."

"Martel. Please, don't do this, you're not well."

"I know that, but I still have enough judgment to abort it completely."

"No you don't." He picked up the pills and took them to the bathroom and poured them into the toilet and flushed it.

"What did you just do?"

"I got rid of the rest of the pills Martel, you're having that baby."

"No Kratos, I don't want to."

"Please, you aren't well right now. You need to relax, please listen."

"Alright, but if when I'm feeling better can I decide again?"

"Yes."

Martel didn't understand why she was listening to him, she never really did. She kept crying and sobbing no matter how often he told her it was ok. She couldn't bring herself to even look at him.

"Martel, I know you're not happy with me but you can't kill that baby."

She just cried more, but she looked up at him.

"Kratos, look at me, I'm a mess. I'm weak. I'm horrible."

"No you're not, you're only what you make of yourself. You are not weak or horrible. You are the most amazing woman I know. I love you Martel and I can't let you kill this baby. It's mine too and I care about this."

"I'm not ready for a baby Kratos."

"You aren't yet, but when the time comes you will be."

"No, you don't get it, I'm never going to be ready."

"Martel…"

"It's true, even if you want it I can't…"

"What are you so afraid of?"

"That they'll end up like me, knocked up or worse…I don't want them to have to be near me because I don't want them to be like me."

"Martel, stop it…"

"Its true, I got knocked up and everything…"

"So what? We love each other."

"It doesn't matter."

"Martel, just calm down, you'll be fine, just get some rest."

Kratos sat and stroked her face softly until she fell asleep. He couldn't let her kill the baby, it was his too. Even if she didn't want it, she wasn't well and they both knew it.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 60

Sheena, Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Zelos

Sheena couldn't go to Starr's house and just tell him she was pregnant. He'd go ballistic. She couldn't just go see him and she wasn't sure if she ever would. All of this scared her so much, she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She didn't think he'd want the baby anyways. She knew he wouldn't care, he'd be too upset and unsure of what to do to make any sort of decent decision.

Lloyd put some of the last things left into boxes and labeled them. Colette was sitting on the steps outside watching the other girls her age. She saw them as carefree and free to do what they wanted. They weren't tied down to commitments like babies or husbands. Many of them had boyfriends but not husbands. She sighed and wished she could be another single girl again. Maybe just for one more day, she loved Lloyd and loved the life they shared together. But everyone knew she was pregnant because she was showing quite a bit now. All the other girls her age acted like they envied her, but she couldn't see why.

Raine smiled over at Zelos, she couldn't remember being as happy as she was at that moment.

"Zelos, last night…was amazing…" She said smiling ear to ear.

Zelos only smiled at her already smiling face. He couldn't be sure if she was completely off of the cigarettes and beer, but she looked much better now that she was more sober.

"Are you completely sober yet?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She said holding herself closer to him. He kissed her, a grin spreading across his face.

Four months had passed since Sheena had gone home, she gazed out her bedside window. She knew she had to go to Starr soon but she was so afraid of what he would do. Sheena was starting to show more and more every day and she couldn't stay home much longer. She didn't want her family or Starr's family knowing she was pregnant, of course Sabina knew but that was only because she read fortunes.

Sheena got up and put on a long purple skirt and a white tank top. She wore a cloak over it so no one would be able to tell that she was showing. She had a cup of green tea before combing her hair and placing it in a neat bun behind her head. She left the house with fear in her heart but happiness on her face. She left the town's gates, un-questioned to her surprise.

Sheena whistled and to her surprise Clark came soaring down to meet her. She stroked the large bird's head affectionately before sitting atop it. She lightly tapped its sides with her heels and it kicked off the ground and soared up through the air. She flew over the forests and where Altessa the dwarf lived. She watched as the village Starr lived in came into view. And just as she flew over it, she jumped off the large bird and landed on one of the many platforms. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

Sheena was afraid of what Starr would say but she couldn't think about that now, it was too late to go back. She walked into the central office of the village and asked the woman there if Starr was in.

"He's where he's been for the past four months." The secretary responded as if it were obvious where he was.

"Where is that?" Sheena snapped quickly before she swore.

"His house."

"Are you saying he hasn't left his house for four months?"

"Yeah, something about some girl or something…"

"Oh…" She said realizing that it meant her.

She walked out and headed through the door to his house. She walked around a few corners until she made it to his house. She took a deep breath and knocked. No answer came. She knocked again.

"What the hell do you want?" An angry Starr asked.

"It's me Starr…" She said lovingly.

"Sheena?" He said hopefully.

"Yeah. It's me."

He opened the door and let her inside before shutting it again.

"Why are you back?" He said sounding tired.

"I need to talk to you."

"Not this again…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Starr, look I know you hate me but…"

"But what?" He said as if he knew the answer.

"Before I even get started I'm going to need some tea or something."

"Fine." He said as he turned on the burner that sat on the black stove. Sheena hung her cloak up on the rack just inside the door. She knew he'd notice she was pregnant, and that's what she wanted.

"Here's your damn tea, now why are you back?" He said in a tone that made her even more annoyed than she already was. But at the same time made her remember all the reasons why she'd fallen in love with him.

"Why did you stay in here since you saw me?"

"I was confused and pissed off. I didn't feel like dealing with much and I still don't now."

"Well, you've got another thing coming." She said sitting down and drinking her tea.

Starr eyed her carefully.

"Sheena, what is it now?"

She stood up sideways and raised her eyebrows while holding her hand under her stomach as if to present it.

"You can't be…" He said, his mouth wide open as she sat down and nodded.

"You're pregnant?!" He said surprised.

"Yeah."

"Please tell me it's that fucker Tetsuya's kid?"

"Why would I come here to tell you I was pregnant by my other ex?"

"You broke up?"

"Yeah, and this is your baby Starr!"

"Sheena, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid of what you would do and still am."

"Well, what are you going to do with it?"

"Starr, I have no choice to have it, I'm four months pregnant now, I can't get an abortion and I wouldn't anyways."

"So you're having my baby."

"Yeah."

"You couldn't have told me earlier?"

"No, I was afraid of what you'd do." She repeated.

"Well, now that we're stuck with it might as well figure out custody."

"Don't act like it's some burden."

"Well it is."

"Starr! You inconsiderate bastard!" She said slapping him across the face.

"Bitch." He said putting his hand to the side of his face.

"You need to take responsibility for this, it's your fault."

"My fault? You're the whore you wanted to have sex in the first place!"

"It's not my fault, I was under the illusion you cared about me and my life!" Sheena snapped back, tempted to slap him again but with her fist instead of the back of her hand.

"Who was the one who helped you through your disease and everything?"

"Who's the one who just called his pregnant ex a whore?!"

"Who's the bitch who just slapped me?!"

"Starr, it's your baby too so take some responsibility."

"Fine, I'll send child support if you insist."

"You are helping me raise it, don't think you're getting by easy on this one this time around."

"What?! I'm not helping you raise it!"

"Yes you are, it's your fault too."

"I don't have the time or lifestyle for that."

"Neither do I but I have to do it, and so can you."

"Sheena, you know I'd be a bad father so why do you want me to help anyways?"

"Because I'm not doing this alone, and it's yours too." Sheena stopped her self before she said anything more. _Because I can't do this alone Starr…please understand…for once…_Sheena thought while fighting the aches in her throat and keeping herself from choking up.

"I thought you hated me."

"I'm afraid of you Starr. I don't want to fight all the time, I can't handle it anymore."

"I know, me neither but we don't get along well anymore and you know that don't you?"

"Yes, but we have to work it out or else we'll get in arguments and I'll cut and you'll yell at me and it'll keep happening over and over again. It's a vicious cycle."

"Yeah, I know but it isn't that easy for people to change so fast."

"I know, it's been hard for me all these months staying alone trying to bring up the courage to tell you this."

"How did you manage that and not cut over these past months and cut over small things with me?"

She smiled and shook her head, laughing quietly. She pulled her sleeve back showing him all the cuts across the undersides of her forearms.

"Sheena, you have to stop doing that, it's not healthy."

"Neither am I Starr, I'm not ready for this at all. I can't do it alone, I can barely deal with myself and to be honest with you. I just don't want them to get like me too." Sheena finally admitted, the tears coming to her eyes though she told herself not to let them.

"Sheena, you're not that bad. A little rough around the edges, but so am I. You're so negative about yourself." Starr reached and stroked her face lovingly.

"It's just natural to me though, I can't really control it." Sheena let a few tears come but stopped herself again before she could get too hysterical.

"You just need to relax more, you're too tense about this. We can work this out, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"So you aren't just going to ditch me?" She said looking over at him hopefully.

"No, of course not, I'm not that bad."

"You can be."

"I have been but this is something I can't ignore forever."

"Thank you Starr."

"I love you too." He said smiling, saying everything she'd wanted him to say and not making her say the rest back.

"I'm sorry about almost killing you."

"It's fine, it happens. I'm used to it anyways, though it was awkward."

"Because usually I'm not that violent?"

"No, because Tetsuya was there. Not to mention my face was basically in your rack…" He said the last part to himself, but loud enough for her to hear it.

"Oh, yeah. He found out I was cutting and figured out that I cut around you and you got pissed and what not. Then he found out I was pregnant with your baby so I had to leave to tell you." Sheena said ignoring his comment.

"He hates me for being with you when we were younger."

"Well, you did take my virginity when I was only eleven. He didn't think it was right."

"Looking back on it none of it was but can't change the past."

"No, but I'm glad we were together when we were younger."

"Me too, but imagine if we hadn't. None of this would have happened."

"I know, it's a scary thought."

"I guess he hates you for coming back more though." She said re-directing the conversation.

"Yeah, I kinda messed up his plans with you but he was going to get you pregnant if I didn't so what does it matter?"

"Good point."

"Well, he used to hang out with Sano and them…"

"What does that matter?"

"You didn't know about how they…"

"How they what?"

"They used to go around and get tons of girls pregnant and act like it was some trophy prize."

"That explains why they were always all over the girls…"

"Even I'm not that bad."

"What did you do when you left?" She said not trying to keep the conversation on one topic.

"I went all over the place. I just wandered around."

"No lady friends?"

"Oh, I had girls who'd follow me for a while then leave. Then a new girl would stay with me for a while…it was more open then Mizuho ever was."

"Yeah, they're so strict. Sano and them just did that kind of stuff to rebel against authority."

"Yeah."

"It was so strict…"

"Yeah, no kissing in public, no public displays of affection, no pre-marital sex, you couldn't even hold hands!"

"Yeah, it's still just as bad if not worse now, but if you get someplace where no one can find you or what you're doing you can do what you want."

"That's what we did."

"Yeah, and no one ever knew about it besides Tetsuya and that was only because we dated and I told him that... But even he doesn't know what really went on, he doesn't realize how in love we were." She paused,

"Except Sabina knew, but that's different."

"Are they still arranging marriages?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah."

"That's so horrible, I mean we might have worked out together alright if I hadn't left, but so many of them are unhappy."

"Who? The girls or the guys?"

"Both, but the girls especially."

"Yeah, you remember Lucy? She got married at fifteen and still is. She's got four kids and she just stays home while Hideki goes to work or to the bar or whatever."

"It's so traditional compared to everyone else in the world. It's one of the last places like that."

"Yeah, I mean all the girls just have sit around and have babies and cook and clean."

"That's why I left."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want that to happen to you so I left before it could happen."

"You mean you did it so I wouldn't be unhappy and depressed?"

"Yeah, but as you can see you got depressed anyways. But yeah that's why I did it."

"You're so sweet…" She said looking at him cutely.

"Don't give me that look, I know what you're thinking and I'm not doing this now. You just got back here and I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You don't love me?" She said innocently.

"Sheena, why do you have to be such an actress?"

"But I love you…"

"C'mere." He said holding her in his lap.

"Better?" He said sarcastically.

She nodded and fit her head under his. Starr sighed and knew that this was how it would have to be. He had to get her out of depression. It wouldn't be good for the baby to have to be around her if she was depressed. He had to help her and he knew that.

"You know what I'm most afraid of?" Sheena said telling him as much as she was asking herself. But as Starr knew, she was saying just so he'd ask.

"What?"

"Being alone."

"That's why you came isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you were in my thoughts a lot too. But that's because your thoughts were going to the baby so I got them."

"That's only because I couldn't stop thinking about where it had all gone wrong."

"It's right now though, isn't it?"

"It's perfect." He said stroking her hair. She smiled up at him, her eyes were filled with tears again. He only sighed and kissed her lightly. He was still trying to figure this all out in his head. But he knew somehow they could make things work.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 61

Presea

Presea sat in Regal's house, she lie on the bed looking up to where she had found Regal. She didn't cry or weep, she only lie there in her black dress and thought. She knew something wasn't right.

Regal wasn't that weak, he wasn't the kind of person to do this kind of thing. He wasn't so irresponsible.

Chapter 62

Martel and Kratos

Kratos woke up late Tuesday morning to find Martel gone again. He knew she was at the cemetery again. He sighed and wished she'd stay home, she was only making everything worse for herself by going back. He knew she felt responsible for Daniela's death.

Martel knelt before Daniela's grave and sobbed mercilessly. She laid a bouquet of roses in front of the tombstone. She had killed her baby. She felt like killing herself but before she managed to shed more tears she felt a pair of warm hands on her small shoulders. She brushed them off and let all the tears fall from her eyes.

"Martel stop doing this to yourself."

"Kratos please leave me alone…"

"It wasn't your fault. The doctors said that regardless of whether you took some of the pills or not the baby still would have been premature."

"No, they're lying. It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. Now come home Martel, it's freezing out here and you'll catch cold."

Martel just cried more but stood up and clung to him. He took her hand in his and walked home with her. He took her inside the house and lie down on the couch. He was almost sure she'd be mad at him for going to get her again and lock herself in their room but she didn't. She came over to where he lie and lie on top of him.

"Kratos, why'd it have to end like this?"

"It's fate, things happen."

"But why did she have to die, why not me?"

"Martel, I couldn't raise that baby without you and you know it."

"But she was so little she was only four months old…"

"I know but sometimes things like this happen and there's no explanation."

She lay her head down on his chest and sobbed. Kratos could recall the day perfectly in his mind. She had gone to the hospital when the pains started. She screamed for thirteen hours and then she gave birth to the tiniest baby. It was so premature it couldn't live and it had died shortly after. She had cried hysterically for twenty days now but he couldn't seem to get her to realize it wasn't her fault.

"Kratos…I know it's not my fault…"

"It hurts, I know, but time always heals wounds over time. It'll be ok." He said stroking her hair.

"Don't let me go Kratos, don't let me go back to the grave anymore. I just get worse."

"I won't. But I have a question, why roses?"

"Because her hair was going to be red like yours."

"The doctors told you that?"

"Yeah. She was going to have that soft auburn hair and not my blonde hair."

He smiled and knew she had wanted her to have hair like his was.

"Oh."

"I love you Kratos."

"I love you too Martel." He said coaxingly trying to keep from crying more. But it was no use, she just sobbed more.

"Martel, please stop crying…"

"I can't."

"But you know it's not your fault…"

"I know but I can't get my brain to except that."

"You need to try to stop crying though."

"I can't stop even if I want to."

He sighed but continued to hold her close to himself. He knew how hard it was for her to face it, but she couldn't hide from death forever.

Martel felt at fault for the death but she knew she wasn't. No matter how much she told herself it was ok. She couldn't face it. She turned so she faced him straightly then she kissed him and got up. She went into the bedroom and lie on the bed and cried uncontrollably into the pillow. She curled up tightly into a little ball and let all the tears she could trickle down her face and into the soft pillow.

Kratos knew she was crying but he couldn't do anything to make her stop. He had tried to console her but it didn't do much. He knew she would just cry and cry and it was no use. He heard the bed creak and then he heard a loud thud. He got up and went into the bedroom and saw she had passed out while getting off the bed. He looked at her closer and saw she had a rose in her hand and a piece of paper in the other hand. He put her back on the bed and took the paper from her unconscious hand. It was a letter he read it slowly,

_Dear Martel,_

_I do miss you, who are you with? I know you're probably with another man so just tell me who it is. _

_Martel, I know you may hate me for making you abort the baby, but you and I aren't ready for that right now. Please come back and I'm sure we can work it out._

_Love, Yuan_

Kratos put the letter down and knew that she must've been so traumatized to see her second child die. He looked at the date, it was only a few days before she had gone to see him the first time. He kissed her and felt like he could understand why she was so upset. He lay beside her until she started opening her eyes.

"Martel I understand…why didn't you tell me before?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Yuan made you abort that baby."

"You read the letter didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, he did make me abort it because he knew he would be a bad father. He was more scared than I was. I wanted it but he said I wasn't fit to be a mother…"

"Just because he said you weren't doesn't mean it's true."

"But I'm such a mess now…he _was_ right."

"Martel, don't start this again. You're just traumatized right now."

"Kratos, don't you see? I should be dead like he is, you should've ending up killing me that night you cracked my skull. I was supposed to die."

"Martel! What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say that? What is wrong with you…?"

"I think I'm depressed beyond fixing if you really want to know." Martel sighed.

"What do you mean 'beyond fixing'?"

"Its too late to get out of it. I can't pull out of this Kratos, and I really never have."

"Martel, don't talk like that."

"Kratos, I speak the truth." She paused,

"Kratos if you really love me you will end this."

"What do you mean?"

"Kratos, put me out of my misery. Please kill me Kratos, I'm dead inside already. There's nothing left in me that's any good."

"Martel…" He said holding her in his arms and wiping away her tears. She looked away from him, she felt so unnecessary.

"Kratos, stop it. You just make me feel worse. My inner emotions are so skewed and I'm so unnecessary that there's no need for my existence."

"Martel, stop talking like that. You can't let yourself believe that." He said looking into her deep blue eyes.

"Don't look at me Kratos. Don't waste your time on me anymore." She said as she got up and ran out the door. Kratos got up and went after her as she ran down the street barefoot in the early November snow.

"Martel stop!" Kratos said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" She screamed before casting a spell that sent him flying then stopped as he slammed into the wall of his house.

Martel cried as she ran into her own house. She caught her breath once inside and locked the door and the windows. She stumbled through the cluttered floor before throwing herself onto the bed as she had many times before. She just cried and cried for another half an hour when she heard a knocking at her door. She knew it was Kratos but she didn't want to talk to him.

"Martel, let me in." He said coaxingly.

"Kratos, I can't deal with this. I was supposed to die too. I shouldn't be here. I'm just a burden to you anyways."

"No you're not Martel. I know Yuan said that you weren't ready and that's why I told you that you were. Because I really do love you Martel, I care about you and I can't let you do this to yourself."

"But I have so many problems right now and there's nothing that anyone else can do to help me. It's too late for that."

"Martel you just need someone who cares."

"I know you do care Kratos but I've got too many other things running with me right now."

"Like what?"

"I couldn't tell you that now could I?" Martel laughed, teasing him trying to take some of the pain away.

"Martel, just let me inside."

Martel sighed and unlocked the door and went back to her room as he walked in.

"Martel, you can't be like this all the time."

"Do you think I want to be like this?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing, I have too many other problems to compensate for the time it's taken you to fix one."

"Martel, you know it'll only get worse if you stay alone."

Martel just wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. She couldn't take it anymore, she felt so repulsive. She couldn't stand herself.

"Martel what's wrong?"

"Too many things to count and you know it."

"I know but I can't tell what they are because you hide the evidence of your problems inside yourself."

She tried to respond but choked up on her tears and just cried more.

"I...I'm so…sorry Kratos."

"For what?"

"Everything."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 63

Raine and Zelos

Raine was humming cheerfully as she pulled the blankets over the bed neatly. She folded the sheets under the corners of the mattress, the silky material slipping through her fingers. She put the pillows back at the top of the bed and tightened the top blanket so it was smooth. She went downstairs and into the library. It had been a while since she had been in it. She hadn't seen Zelos for a while she remembered thinking about it. She woke him up around ten, he was overtired but she knew he'd sleep all day if she didn't wake him.

Raine skimmed the spines of the books and didn't find any that she hadn't read or wanted to read. She sat and read one about the history of Melotokio but found it to be everything she already knew. She went upstairs again and into the study. She sat in front of the desk that was strewn with papers. She had never really looked to see what they were.

Raine was starting to read one when Zelos walked in and seemed confused.

"Why are you in here Raine?" He asked confused.

"I wanted to see what all these papers were."

"Bills, letters, stuff like that."

"Oh."

"Lloyd and Colette want us over to see the baby."

"She's back from the hospital?!" Raine said excitedly.

"Yeah, but Lloyd wouldn't tell me if it was a boy or a girl."

"Well, lets go."

"We're supposed to go over in a half an hour."

"Well, there isn't much to do…"

He smiled and kissed her softly when the phone rang and Raine answered it.

"Hello?" Raine said hopefully.

"Hey, Raine, it's Sheena."

"Hey Sheena, what's up?"

"Well, you know I'm pregnant right?"

"No! Oh my gosh when did that happen?"

"I'm four or five months in now."

"Who's the father?"

"You don't know him, we were together as kids and got back together a while ago and then back again."

"Sounds complex."

"Yeah."

"Hey Sheena, hold on a sec okay?"

"Yeah sure."

"Just take your phone away from your ear for a minute."

"Ok…" Sheena said very confused.

"ZELOS GET OFF THE DAMN PHONE!" Raine yelled as a small click was heard.

"Let me guess, Zelos was listening in?"

"Yeah, but I can't blame him. I would wonder what was going on too. Besides I can't stay mad at him forever for the stupid things he does. I mean we're married after all."

"Yeah, I'd like to meet a guy who really loved me and cared about me but I don't think it'll ever happen."

"Then how'd you get pregnant?"

"Mistakes happen."

"That's rough."

"Yeah, it is but I think I'll manage to pull through."

"If you ever need anything I'll help you out anytime Sheena."

"Thanks Raine. It's nice to know people have your back but I don't think anything can be helped anymore."

"Sheena, I know things have gotten bad but you have to get through it. After Zelos raped me it was hard to come back and trust him but you have to put yourself out there to get someplace in life."

"I guess…"

"Oh, I gotta go, me and Zelos are going to see the baby now."

"Have fun, tell Lloyd and Colette I say hi."

"Sure thing."

"Bye."

"Bye." Raine said before finding Zelos. He was still trying to make his ears stop ringing.

"Raine, darling, I think that was a bit louder than necessary."

"I don't. I would have told you if you asked me about it."

"I know."

"Then why'd you listen?"

"I wanted to hear it for myself, I knew she was pregnant, or at least I thought she was. I wanted to know who the father was."

"She used to have a huge crush on you, you know?"

"Yeah, my sister thought she was trying to seduce me."

"That's hilarious!" Raine said laughing as they walked outside.

"Yeah, but she was really pissed at Celeste for it."

"Oh." Raine said as she knocked on the front door of Lloyd and Colette's new house. Lloyd opened the door and let them in.

"Hey guys, Colette's in the living room." He said as he went and sat on a chair near where Colette sat.

Raine walked in to see Colette sitting in a rocking chair holding two babies.

"Colette, you had twins?!" Raine said excitedly.

"Not quite Raine." Said Lloyd who sat in a chair across from hers. He was holding another baby.

"Triplets?" Zelos said sounding a little bit amazed.

"Yeah, pretty crazy isn't it?" Colette said.

"Yeah. Names?" Raine said curiously as she sat next to Colette and Zelos sat near Lloyd.

"Candace, Violet, and Priscilla."

"All girls, you must be psyched Lloyd." Zelos said sarcastically.

"I'm just happy they're healthy to be honest."

"Wow, that was really mature coming from your mouth Lloyd." Zelos said as everyone laughed.

"Zelos, dear, who are you to talk?" Raine said laughing.

Zelos and Lloyd just rolled their eyes.

"So which one's which?" Raine asked avidly.

"The one Lloyd's holding is Violet, I have Candace and Priscilla."

Colette passed one to Raine and they got up and went to the kitchen. Lloyd sat with Zelos, neither of them really knew what to do with a baby.

"So Lloyd how was it?"

"The delivery?"

"Yeah."

"Two days, that's why we weren't home for so long."

"No wonder she looks so tired. Poor thing."

"Yeah, I told her to get some rest and I'll watch the babies but she won't. She's still feeling separation anxiety. I'm surprised she left Violet with me."

"Are they all identical?"

"No."

"Good, because I don't think I'd want to have to tell them all apart."

"I know what you mean. I just can't believe she had triplets of all things."

"You lucky dog you. You get to raise three girls, no boys."

"That's alright though, we're just happy to have any. Speaking of which, are you and Raine planning on kids?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know. She hasn't talked about it at all. I'm in no rush for kids unlike some of us..." Zelos said jokingly.

"I wasn't exactly trying…" Lloyd smiled and scratched his head.

"Really? I thought Colette was trying to get pregnant."

"No, it was a mistake."

"Well, it was one of those mistakes that comes in threes."

"Yeah."

"But, I don't know if Raine could handle kids. She can be really uptight about it. Whenever I bring it up she gets really tense…"

"Set her up then."

"What do you mean?"

"Create a situation where she has to bring it up herself."

"Good advice, I'll try. But knowing Raine…"

"It's still so weird to hear you talk about Raine like that still."

"I guess I can see why, imagining your teacher getting laid could be strange. She really wants Colette to finish school though, she thinks you're pretty much hopeless. But she really wants Colette to finish school."

"Me too. But I'm trying to get her to realize she doesn't have to be a housewife. But that's all she thinks is right." He said ignoring Zelos' comment about his own mentality.

"She's still hung up on that whole thing?"

"Yeah."

"I guess you might have to create a situation too."

Lloyd nodded and looked down at the baby that lay in his arms.

"Colette, you look really over tired."

"I was in labor for two days so I'm still recovering."

"Colette, you should just rest. Me and Zelos can go."

"No, it's fine."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"How's it going for you and Zelos?"

"Alright. It's been nice and we've been getting along well." Raine said, not going into her usual detail about Zelos' latest idiocies.

"Raine, something's bothering you. What is it?"

"Colette, you need to finish school."

"But I have to stay and watch the babies and cook and clean."

"No you don't, you can study and get a job and still watch the kids."

"Raine, you don't understand, I can't go to school right now. There's no one to watch the kids when Lloyd's at work."

"Bring them to my house and me and Zelos can watch them and you can go to school."

"Really, you'd do that?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Raine. And I made you and Zelos the girls' legal guardians incase anything happens to me and Lloyd."

"Sure thing." Raine said hiding her delight.

"Raine?"

"Yes?"

"Can't you tutor me?"

"I guess if you want…"

"Thanks Raine, I guess Zelos can watch the babies?"

"I'll see what I can work out. I'll stop by ok?"

"Ok."

They went into the living room and Zelos and Raine left and walked back to their house. Raine sat with him in the living room.

"Zelos, you know Colette made us the legal guardians of the girls right?"

"No, but that's fine."

"Well, I'm going to tutor Colette but we can't do that with the babies too so can you watch them? It'll only be for a few hours a day…"

"Sure." He said kissing her forehead before going upstairs without saying another word. He sat on his bed thinking about how to get Raine to talk with him about kids. He didn't know what she wanted to do and he couldn't get her to talk about it.

Raine wondered what he was doing and went to his room and sat next to him.

"What are you doing sweetie?" She said smiling at him.

"Nothing really, I just wondered if Sheena thought she would get pregnant. I mean do most women plan that?" Zelos asked casually.

"Well, I guess…look Zelos. I don't know…I don't think I could ever have kids. I couldn't handle it. I'm not strong enough. I doubt I'd be fit for that kind of responsibility." Raine replied, seeing right through him.

"Raine, do you want kids?"

"I don't know."

"Is it me?"

"Would I marry you if I didn't like you enough to have my children with you?"

"Well, you can be a bit hard to read sometimes. I just want you to think about it. Whether we have kids or not doesn't matter to me right now. I'm just curious if you want kids."

Raine didn't know what she wanted anymore. She cuddled up next to him and he lie down. She put her head on his chest and sighed. She wanted to cry but she had done so much of that she didn't want to do it anymore.

Zelos could feel her short breaths, she was choking up and teary eyed. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly.

"Raine, it's ok…don't get too upset over this."

Raine couldn't hold her emotions in any longer and let the tears fall and cried uncontrollably. She knew everything she had said to Colette about being ok was all lies. She got up and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She took her dress off and went into the shower. She stood there, the hot water beating down on her shoulders. She wished the water could wash away her problems and let her start over. She should have let Sheena have Zelos. They would have gotten along better, she was too much trouble for him. She still cried but she turned as she heard the shower door open and close. "Zelos please…just leave me alone…"

"Raine, stop this. You don't have to have kids. I don't care, it's up to you. It's not a big deal if you can't make up your mind right now."

"This is all my fault, if I had let Sheena have you everything would be ok."

"Raine, Sheena is a nice girl in all but she's not my type. You are. That's why I married you."

"Zelos…" She sighed as she held onto his shoulders and cried. The water soaked his hair and it hung around his shoulders. She kissed him hotly and pressed him against the shower wall. Her body against his, her lips against his. She still couldn't figure out why all of her emotional breakdowns ended up with her and Zelos having sex or doing something like that.

Zelos nudged her off and looked at her sincerely.

"Raine, every time you get insecure about something you want to have sex because you're secure about it. You know I rarely refuse sex, and you know you're good at it so you figure it's a safe bet. You can't keep doing this. You have to solve the problems and then have sex."

"But I can't solve them Zelos. I don't know why. But there isn't a solution."

"Maybe you need to take it easy for a while. I think you're just busy thinking too much. You take up too much at once and don't realize how overwhelmed you'll get until you are."

Raine knew he was right, she was in overdrive constantly.

Raine still pinned him to the wall and kissed him hard, her tongue in his mouth. She let go and left him there dazed and confused.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 64

Presea

Presea knocked on Raine and Zelos' front door, the rain beat down on her shoulders softly. It was early Wednesday afternoon and Presea had a lot to tell her friends. She wanted to tell Colette first, but she knew she'd overreact. Presea was greeting by Zelos' grinning face.

"Why hello my darling little rosebud. Do come in." Zelos let her in happily.

"Zelos, you are married. You have no business hitting on other girls any longer." Presea replied dryly.

"Ouch." Zelos only laughed and called Raine.

"Raine! Sweetie! Presea's here!" Zelos called up the stairs.

"We've missed you Presea. It's been a while after Regal died…" Zelos bent down to her and hugged her.

"I hope you're alright, we've all been worried about you, as lame as that sounds." Zelos smiled at her hopeless face.

"I am fine Zelos, but there are matters concerning his death that I wish to speak about with you and Raine."

Zelos led her into the parlor where Raine sat. Raine all but flew out of her chair when she saw her. She gave her friend a huge hug and kissed her cheek.

"Presea! Are you ok? You poor thing! You must be a wreck! I'm so sorry about this happening to you…" Raine was cut off by Presea's emotionless voice.

"I am fine Raine. Please, sit and I shall tell you both what is _really _going on." Presea said sitting close to her friends.

They both nodded for her to speak and she did just that.

"Regal is not dead." Presea said bluntly as their jaws dropped to the floor.

Chapter 65

Martel and Kratos

Martel sighed and glanced over at Kratos, his body lay sprawled out on the sheets almost lifelessly. She smiled and curled up against him lazily, he hadn't let her go to sleep until early that morning.

Martel trailed her hand down his stomach slowly, feeling every defined muscle and every inch of smooth skin. She smiled when his hands lightly flicked hers away as he rolled over so he didn't face her. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, he did this every morning. He was a light sleeper by training but he knew it was her so he didn't care. He knew if it was important enough for him to get up she'd be prodding him with a hairclip or some other sharp object.

Martel let her hand wander back down his front and eventually to his waist where she left it. She casually slid her hand across his skin and pinched his butt.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered in his ear knowing he wasn't completely asleep.

"Owwww…" Kratos groaned and turned to face her.

"I spent all of last night and early this morning either having sex with you or keeping you from breaking down in hysterics and this is the thanks I get?" Kratos asked sounding tired even though it was nearly noon.

"Well, I was going to fondle you a little bit, but I decided that could wait for a while longer." Martel's fingers moved back up and into his hair, which was where she liked them best anyways.

"A late morning fondle? Mmmmm…later…much…later…so tired…" Kratos edged out the words so slowly Martel nearly started timing it.

"Fine Kratos. Are my late morning fondles just not good enough for you anymore?" Martel questioned him sarcastically.

"Nope." He told her while laughing to himself.

"Fine, I guess we'll have to alter it then won't we?"

"Alter?" Kratos asked nervously, but they both knew he had every right to be nervous when she said alter. It could only mean more abuse or something to that extent, it was never for the better.

"Yes, we'll have to alter it from a late morning fondle to a late morning maul, maybe a good mangling would do you some good?" Martel grinned devilishly at him.

"God no Martel…no more mauling…or mangling either..." He told her sleepily.

"Then wake up Kratos Aurion! Or I'll have to make you get up!" She yelled while hitting him over the head with a pillow playfully.

"Fine…I'm up, I'm up." He said getting up then pausing, god how he hated morning people.

"I'm out of bed, what more do you want?" He asked yawning.

"Breakfast." She only grinned at him devilishly again.

"Martel…be reasonable…"

"I'll start crying again." Martel raised her eyebrows and smiled from under them.

"Fine…I'm going, I'm going…" Kratos sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you darling." Martel smiled at him as he walked away. She wondered if life would always be like it was then. She was so happy with him, but she still felt responsible for Daniela's death. She had beaten into her head that it _wasn't _her fault, but she still felt so bad for even _trying_ to abort her. She had never realized what it was like to give birth and how amazing it was to hold a newborn of your own in your arms. That sort of maternal power, just trying to imagine that she could carry and deliver such a miracle of life seemed so far-fetched before it happened.

A few hours later, around three in the afternoon, Martel twirled a piece of her blonde hair after burping loudly.

"Martel, have you no manners at all?" Kratos laughed.

"Nope." She said just as he had before

"Alright Martel, I did what you wanted, now you do what I want." He told her calmly.

"What do you want?" She asked curiously.

"I want to talk to you, I don't want you cry or anything like that, I just want to talk. Okay?"

"Alright…" Martel replied nervously.

"What exactly happened with you and Yuan, I know last night it was hard for you to tell me. But I need to know this, and I need to know it now."

"Well…I told him I was pregnant and that I wanted to have the baby. He seemed very insecure about it. He told me all those things and made me abort the baby." Martel told him quickly.

"What did he tell you? Why was he insecure? I need to know."

"He told me I wasn't fit to be a mother. He told me I was a bad influence, that I would only raise a child poorly. He told me I was no good. I retaliated of course but he…" Martel stopped as her throat choked up again. She forced a swallow down but it was no use, she couldn't talk.

"Martel, what did he say when you told him you were having it anyways? What did he do?" Kratos stroked her hair softly and let her into his lap.

"He called me a slut, a whore for trying to drag him down at the height of his career. He told me I was a good for nothing wench. He hit me, he beat me. Knives, razors, belts, ropes, dishes, scissors, daggers and swords, fists, even boiling water…" Martel finally cracked, everything she'd kept to herself that Kratos hadn't known and that he wasn't meant to know was out. Her body shook as all the memories came rushing back, the pain and the misery flowed through her again. Her life so tainted by the memories that it blurred her vision with tears.

"Martel…" Kratos held her tight for heat and to calm her down. She didn't stop though, it only got worse. Her hands clutched his shoulders as she shook.

"Martel, I'm so sorry…I wish I could have helped you…I know it's hard to remember all of this but it's for the best." He sighed and kissed her forehead.

"No, it's not for the best. I shouldn't have read that letter again anyways…he was right, I'm not good for anything…I can't even create a life more or less hold on to mine." Martel let tears fall onto his shoulder as she cried.

"You're not a wench, a whore, or a slut. I'm not going to hurt you and neither will anyone else. Everything's going to be alright…I promise." Kratos told her soothingly, wishing that for once she'd listen to him and calm down.

"Kratos…I never told you…"

"Never told me what?"

"About those scars…"

"Martel, you don't need to go into that now. It's alright." He reasoned with her softly trying to keep her from getting more upset.

"No, you need to know, I need to tell you. I can't hold it in. You're going to listen, to every single one, every cut and every bruise. You're going to listen to me Kratos." Martel told him leaving him with little choice.

"If you're sure." He replied.

"Alright, see this one?" Martel pointed to a long scar that ran down the top of her forearm.

"Mmhm."

"That's from when he cut me, with a razor blade. Bled like crazy, but all I could do was ask him to stop or ask for more. I told him to stop but that didn't work, that's how I got these." She now pointed to a series of small scars that were on her upper thighs.

"That was when he raped me, he drugged me and had his way with me, I woke up with those and these." She now pointed to a long scar down the side of her leg.

"That was a piece of glass."

Martel went on for a while until it was four thirty, telling him about every scar. All he did was nod and listen very carefully.

"And see this one on my stomach? That was from a teakettle, he threw it at me while it was full of boiling water. That's it." She sighed from relief and slight exhaustion.

"No, you didn't do those ones on your back." He reminded her of the long, thin, scars that were scattered over her back.

"Well…those…are harder to talk about I guess…they're the worst to try and remember."

"Don't do it if you can't handle it."

"No, I can do this." Martel reassured herself.

"This was another rape sort of thing. He walked me around the bedroom on a leash, all the while screaming at me. Calling me a wench or a whore. Telling me to do what he wanted. I did I was told, but when I tried to escape him. He came down hard with the leather belt he was wearing. Probably about fifty times or so. He kept lashing me until I though I was going to die. But then he decided it was getting dull so he had me blow him for a while. I guess he did end up fucking me, but that isn't what matters. What matters is that…that was the night I got pregnant." Martel told Kratos grinning almost psychotically, as if it were a pleasant memory.

"Martel! You've got to be joking?"

"Nope. That was how I got pregnant, the first time." Martel told him still smiling happily in a psychotic sort of way.

"The first time?"

"I got pregnant four times with him, so that's four abortions if you add them up. Each has a scar. But you haven't seen the other three just yet. I'll show you them when you're ready. It looks as if I've freaked you out enough with that last one. I'll wait until you think _you're _ready." Martel turned away from him and sighed. She hoped with all her heart that he wasn't ready because she wasn't. The other scars he hadn't seen because she hadn't let him, she casually hid them and she knew he wouldn't be able to remember them. She knew where the scars were and how they got there, but that was the easy part. It was trying to tell him to his face that was hard, his eyes were deep and caring but they were too deep. They left her swimming around in pools of confusion and painful memories.

"Martel, can you tell me all of them?" He asked carefully.

"The other three scars? Now?"

"Yes. But only if you think you can."

"Alright. If you really wanna know…"

"I need to know."

"The second scar is over here." Martel showed him a scar on the top of her foot that traveled up her leg a few inches.

"Once again, he was forcing me into more sex, this time on the kitchen floor. It was only after he'd knocked me out most of the way with a bottle of wine though. He put me down on the glass, but I mainly cut up my feet. That was the second abortion."

"The third scar is over here, see it?" Martel pointed to a small scar that was barely visible that curled around her neck.

"This was from when he tied a noose around my neck and pulled it tight whenever I didn't obey his commands, in bed of course, I, as usual, refused him and got some nasty scars around my neck. He eventually got his way and got me pregnant."

"Now these scars…" Martel showed him an assortment of deep scars on the inside of her wrists.

"This is when he tied me down with metal cables, they were sharpened and didn't have covering on them. He had his way with me and left me there for three days, coming in and out whenever he wanted some sex. After the third day while he was at work, I freaked out. I was starving to death and the fatigue was killing me, I was dying. He had me cabled down the cement floor in the basement because he knew I could force a bed apart if I had to. He knew the cement would hold me down, but once he got me really pissed off…I ripped the cables up but I took chunks of cement with me. Each piece probably weighed a hundred pounds I guess. I dragged them with me to my apartment where I collapsed. I chiseled them off and went to you as soon as I could so he wouldn't get me again. Right before I went to see you, I took all the pills I needed to take to abort any baby I might have been carrying. " Martel only smiled even more psychotically and laughed while he stared at her in amazement.

"You gave me a scar too." She pulled her hair up high.

"See that scar on the back of my head?"

"That was you." Martel smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. Making it seem as if it were an achievement he should be proud of. She nuzzled against him, her skin was slicked with a cold sweat.

"Hear everything you needed to know?" She asked cutely though what they were talking about wasn't cute at all.

"More than enough…I made a scar too…I'm no different from him am I?" Kratos asked to himself and to her. He nudged her away more and sighed in despair.

"Yes you are, you really love me and I love you. You never abused me like he did, you've always been nice to me." Martel told him smiling like a little kid.

"Martel, I gave you a scar too. I cracked your skull and ran, I'm no different from him." Kratos sighed heavily.

"You're very different, when you have sex with me I know it's because you love me and not because you can blackmail me."

"Blackmail?" Kratos asked confused.

"Yes, because Mithos was a very important public figure at the time, he could manipulate me."

"With what?"

"Mithos and my sister…" Martel's voice shook as she forced herself to continue.

"…Had an affair."

"What?!" Kratos' face was mortified.

"Mithos, while he was still the chosen he started working undercover a lot. He did a lot of it for Cruxis, Aliana was also working undercover for someone too. They met without realizing who each other were, they both wanted information that the other had and got it. They had sex, pumped the information they wanted out of each other and left the next morning with nothing else."

"How didn't they notice each other? They would certainly know what each other looked like wouldn't they?"

"Yes, but apparently to provide further secrecy they both agreed to leave the lights off, if one turned the lights on, death was the price they'd pay."

"Their voices, they would know it if they heard it each other."

"Being professionally trained they both disguised their voices so there was no way they could successfully record one another's voices."

"So if they had no way of knowing who each other were how would anyone know they had an affair?"

"When Aliana came home she had finished her undercover work, so she told me all about her missions and told me about when she met up with Mithos, though at the time she still didn't know it was him. Mithos finished shortly then after and came home telling me all about his missions as well. He told me the exact same story she did, I knew that they had met up. I told them both at once, they even remembered the words each other had said. At the time Yuan and me were happily married, I told him about it and once Mithos and Aliana got over it, things smoothed out."

"So he knew about it and when he decided to get aggressive and you fought back, he had the perfect leverage. He knew you wouldn't destroy your brother's image as the chosen, people loved him."

"Exactly. He used it to keep me quiet. But once I got out of there and got to you he quieted down. I'm not sure why though…"

"I don't know either, your guess is as good as mine."

"No, mine's better."

"Probably."

Martel dozed off for a while and woke back up around nine. She yawned and turned to Kratos who was wide-awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked cutely.

"Mmhm." He nodded while he continued to read a book.

"Stop reading and pay attention to me." Martel whined.

Kratos only rolled his eyes and patted her head, and then went back to reading.

"That's not going to be enough, you're going to have to do better than that." Martel crawled up him a little and grinned.

"Martel, you've had a long day. Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Kratos sighed.

"I don't wanna talk." Martel said grinning even wider and knocking the book out of his hands and onto the floor.

"Martel, I'm trying to absorb everything that's gone on today and I really don't think it's a good idea to do this right now." He told her smoothly.

"Kratos, I was hoping you'd remember." Martel said disappointed.

"Remember what?" Kratos asked her wishing she'd go to sleep.

"I owe you a good mangling, at the least a maul." Martel reminded him through a grin.

"No Martel, there is no way you're mauling me now. It's been a long day and you need to sleep." Kratos told her sternly.

"Don't be so uptight Kratos…live a little."

Martel crawled onto him and trapped him underneath her, she pushed her hands up into his hair and lowered her mouth to his. He reached up to push away but she only flicked his hands away and helped his head up into her breasts. He sighed but did as she wished, he enclosed his lips over her nipple and tugged on it lightly with his teeth. Martel moaned but insisted on keeping control over the situation.

Martel sprawled across him, rubbing over skin as she went. She pulled on his hair as she caressed his chest roughly. Her hand gripped tighter on his hair and tugged his head back ruthlessly. She bit along his neck, leaving impressions of her teeth across it. She saw his legs starting to come around her and pushed them off, she brought one of his feet to her mouth and nipped his toes softly and then harder. When he flinched in pain she only laughed and bit down harder until his toes bled.

"Aw, let mommy kiss it, make it all better." Martel pouted seductively.

"Do you _have _to do this Martel? If you really want sex we can just do that." Kratos whined wanting to retain some dignity.

"No, now listen to mommy and be a good little boy." Martel told him, then sucked the blood off his toes and kissed them each lightly.

"See? All better."

Martel laughed quietly and roamed him for a new point of torture. She scratched her nails around his waist while forcing him onto his stomach. She nuzzled playfully against his neck, causing him to sigh in relief. She only grinned at him and folded his left arm behind his back, making him flinch again. She pulled it tight and ground her hips against his waist, tormenting him even further. She turned herself and crossed her ankles around his neck and squeezed them together tight for a second then moved her mouth towards his legs. She pinched his skin between her teeth making him bleed. His leg's reflex came towards her head but she blocked it and continued to bite him.

Martel wondered how much he hated her for doing it to him but she couldn't help it. She thought about getting a whip out but she figured since that was how she got pregnant with Yuan she wouldn't do it. But in her book, a little bondage never hurt anybody. Then again, her book was very small and the covers were dyed black. She bit him for a while longer then turned him on his front again.

"Martel, was that necessary?" Kratos whined again, having lost most of his dignity now.

"Very."

Martel grinned but felt bad about being so mean, she kissed him soothingly and moaned when he kissed her in return. She tangled her hands in his hair and slowly sneaked a hand down his stomach and on his waist. She saw the fear in his eyes as well as the anticipation, he knew what she was going to do and so did she.

Martel snaked her hand farther down onto his dick and squeezed lightly. She did this a few more times then applied more and more pressure until she reached his limits. She felt the recoil and saw the pain in his eyes. She expanded his limits to the breaking point, he reached up and forced her hands away.

"Martel! Are you trying to kill me?" Kratos asked obviously in pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I was only having fun…I'll play nice. Now c'mere." She grinned and placed her hands back and started again. But when she saw him biting his lip and trying not to shove her aside she felt guilty again. She started to massage and rub gently making him stare at her in awe. _What is she doing? She never does this! It's not raw and unorthodox…guess there's a first time for everything K_ratos thought while she did this. Her hands were small and soft, they knew exactly where to go and what to do.

Martel started another slow grind, rubbing her hips against his and then pushing against him, hard. Kratos groaned and pulled her closer and buried his face in between her breasts. She moaned and felt his rock-hard erection against the inside of her thigh and felt his lips suckling on her breasts. She reversed their positions and arched up against him.

"Kratos, please, I know you hate it when I do this to you and I'm sorry. I know it's exactly like what Yuan did to me but less extreme…" Before she could say anything else he cut her off.

"It's alright, you don't have to ask."

Kratos slowly lowered himself into her then rose and fell again and again.

"Faster." She demanded while pouting.

Kratos went faster with every increasing demand, each one more feverish that the last.

When they were finally done Kratos turned and asked her,

"What did you chisel that cement with?"

"You mean when I broke the cables out of the basement?"

"Yeah."

"My fists."

Kratos shook his head and was going to go to sleep when she started talking again.

"Hey Kratos?"

"Yeah?"

"You think we can make a trip this week?"

"Sure, where go you want to go?"

"Yuan's house."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 66

Lloyd and Colette

Lloyd sat next to Colette and smiled over at her, he handed her Violet and took Candace from her arms.

"Is Priscilla sleeping yet?" Colette asked yawing.

"Yeah, she's easy. It's violet who's hard." Lloyd told her smiling.

"Yeah, she woke me up this morning at three and didn't go back to sleep until around four, when Candace woke up again." Colette sighed looking tired.

"Sorry I wasn't home, I don't have to work nightshifts after next Friday." Lloyd told Colette's weary face.

"It's fine…it's hard taking care of them but I've never felt this way Lloyd…"

"Felt like what?"

"I don't know. It's just, when I hold them in my arms and see that I made them I feel like they're almost a part of me. Well, they are but you know what I mean…"

"I guess I know what you mean, I never expected there to be three of them though!"

"Yeah, me neither. But I guess in a way we're lucky. Some people never get children no matter how much they want them."

"Yeah, you're right…" Colette looked down as Violet started to squirm,

"Hm? Oh, hehe. You're hungry aren't you?" Colette smiled and laughed quietly. She exposed her breast and held Violet up to it. As Violet suckled, Colette and Lloyd could hear screams coming from the nursery.

"Lloyd, can you go get Priscilla and put Candace to bed?" Colette sighed as she struggled to hold her eyes open.

Lloyd patted her head softly and went upstairs. He laid Candace down and picked Priscilla up. Candace looked at him sweetly as he walked away, and Priscilla nudged and pressed her lips against his chest.

"Hehe, Priscilla, you go to your mom for that." Lloyd told the infant while walking downstairs.

Lloyd passed her Priscilla and sat next to her again.

Colette held both infants, one on each arm, one on each breast.

"Hey Lloyd?"

"Yeah?" Lloyd asked turning to face her more.

"You really think I can finish school?"

"Of course you can! You're smart and you've still got so much time ahead of you, you can't get that far without an education."

"What about you? You've got a good job and you haven't got anymore schooling than me."

"That was only because Zelos had connections to the club."

"Why do you want this for me so badly?"

"Because I don't want you sitting around at home all day Colette! You don't need to watch the girls all the time once they grow up some more. You don't have to be a housewife for me or the girls."

"Lloyd, I want to stay at home. I _do_ feel that I belong in the home, but that's not why I want to stay home. I want to stay because this is what I want."

"Colette, I feel so guilty when you stay home like this. You're only seventeen! We're both young and we've got so much ahead of us. I don't want you spending the rest of your life in the house!"

"Lloyd, this is what I've always wanted…wait a sec, ok?" Colette told him as she picked up the phone that had started ringing.

"Hello?" Colette asked.

"Hey, Colette, it's Raine. Look, Presea came over and something's come up. Can you and Lloyd come over now?" Raine's voice shook slightly and sounded more nervous than usual.

"Yeah, we can come over I guess."

"Ok, get here as soon as you can, it's pretty serious." Raine told her sternly, the way Colette was used to hearing her talk.

"Ok, be there in a second."

"Bye."

Colette hung up the phone and turned to Lloyd again.

"We'll have to finish this conversation later, Raine called, she said we need to get over there."

"When?"

"Now."

"Alright, Violet and Priscilla should be fine for now. You get them ready and I'll get Candace."

"Ok." Colette nodded obediently and fixed her shirt and bra. She slipped shoes over the babies' feet and waited for Lloyd by the door.

"Alright, c'mon sweetie, let's go." Lloyd told her as he walked over to the door. They locked the house and walked next door. Zelos answered the door, a serious expression was cast over his face.

"Hey guys, Raine and Presea are in the living room." He walked behind them to the living room where Presea and Raine sat.

Zelos sat next to Raine and took her hand into his then stroked her hair affectionately. Colette sat across from Raine, next to Lloyd.

"Colette! You had triplets?" Presea asked in shock as she walked over to where her friend sat.

"Yeah…guess I did." Colette said as she passed the babies to Lloyd then hugged her friend and kissed her cheeks. She sat and took the babies from Lloyd so he could hug her as well. Colette gave Lloyd Candace and looked at Raine.

"So Presea, when did you get here?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Yesterday, I told Zelos and Raine about my findings."

"Findings?" Colette perked up.

"Yes, I have made a few small discoveries and I think…" Presea stopped and looked at Raine nervously.

"Go ahead Presea." Raine assured her.

"I think…that Genis and Regal are alive."

"Alive?" Lloyd gasped.

"How?" Colette asked unsure.

"When I found Regal, his corpse was new but it never got cold afterwards. That's not natural, he should've been cold after a few more hours. I also went to see Genis' corpse and his was the same. Both of the bodies had a Cruxis emblem on the center of their left palms."

"I never saw the emblem on Genis…" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"It was very small, I had to get a very strong magnifying glass to see it."

"When did you examine the bodies?" Lloyd asked.

"With Regal, I found the note and will in his hand. I saw a tiny blue dot and examined it and found the emblem. With Genis, I wanted to say goodbye and I picked up his hand and noticed not only that he was still warm, but that he also had a small dot on his palm. The dot turned out to be another emblem." Presea told him.

"What does it mean?" Colette asked looking to both Raine and Presea.

"Yeah, how does this prove that they're not dead?" Lloyd followed.

"Well, we're not sure. We think it may have to do with Mithos, we need to get in contact with Kratos." Raine told Colette, and then looked towards Lloyd.

"Him? I need to talk to him too. It's fine." Lloyd told Raine confidently, Colette saw through him and looked at him lovingly.

"Lloyd…please don't be like this…I know you can't handle it…" Colette sighed and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Colette…don't worry about it. I'm not going to let it interfere with the family or anything. But you know I need to do this." Lloyd took a piece of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"I guess you're right…I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Lloyd re-assured her knowing she'd worry anyways.

"What a touching moment…" Zelos sighed in girly voice while batting his eyelashes.

Raine glared it him and nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Owwww…hunny…that's not fair." Zelos pouted.

Raine kissed his forehead then spoke again.

"Alright Lloyd, Kratos is your father. How do you want do this?"

"I'll call him."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll call him now while it's still early.

"Ok. The phones in the kitchen." Raine told him and took Candace from his arms.

Once Lloyd had left the room Colette looked over at Candace who was in Raine's arms. Candace's eyes were watered up and it only took a few seconds for her to start crying.

"You want to see daddy?" Colette asked the infant.

Candace only looked at Colette and kept crying.

"Here Raine, take Priscilla and give me Candace." Raine nodded and took Priscilla and gave Colette Candace.

Colette walked into the kitchen and handed Lloyd Candace.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"She started crying when you left." Colette told him as Candace started screaming louder. He nodded and took Candace in his arms, she stopped crying and laughed at him cutely.

"I think she likes you Lloyd!" Colette smiled but felt a head nudging her chest.

"Hungry again?" Colette sighed as she wondered if all babies did was eat. She adjusted her shirt so she could nurse Violet.

Lloyd smiled and kissed Colette's forehead then kissed Violet's. Both of them turned to him and smiled.

Colette entered the living room again and sat down.

"Why'd Candace stop crying?" Zelos asked curiously.

"I gave her to Lloyd, she likes him best. Then again, all the other two do is eat…" Colette sighed towards the end of the sentence.

"So you're breast-feeding them?" Raine asked sounding more mellowed than she had earlier.

"Yeah, it's kinda difficult with three of them but it's easier than making bottles 24/7."

"You look really tired." Zelos commented.

"Yeah, it's a lot harder than it looks. But Lloyd won't be working such long night shifts after Friday." Colette told him yawning.

"That'll make it easier for you I'm sure." Raine re-assured hoping Colette would be able to get her schooling and take care of the babies.

Priscilla started crying when she saw Violet eating. Colette only sighed and adjusted her shirt again so Priscilla could nurse as well.

"They _do_ eat a lot." Zelos commented again while avoiding ogling her breasts, which had gotten huge from holding all the milk.

Lloyd took a deep breath as the line rang. A female voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is Kratos there?" He asked.

"Yes, he is. Hold on a sec." The voice told him as it wandered away.

"Kratos! Pick up the phone!" It called out.

"Hello?" Kratos' voice echoed into Lloyd's ear.

"Hey dad. It's me."

"Lloyd? Dad? You mean you accept…that I'm your father?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, I can't avoid it. Besides, something weird is going on."

"What is it?"

"Well, first of all Regal and Genis died."

"Who did it?"

"Regal committed suicide and Genis was murdered."

"I'm sorry Lloyd…"

"Well that's just it, we're not sure they're really dead."

"What?!" Kratos asked shocked.

"Presea said that when they died their bodies never got cold and they had very small Cruxis emblems on their palms."

"Oh no…" Kratos sighed.

"What is it?"

"Where are you?"

"At Zelos and Raine's house…"

"They got married?"

"Yeah."

"WOW. Right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Is it ok if Martel tags along?" He asked carefully.

"It's fine. You don't have to be so cautious around me. I understand why mom died and I don't blame you. And I don't mind if you love Martel now, you've got every right to be happy. Who am I to tell you not to be?"

"Lloyd, I really do appreciate your understanding."

"It's fine."

"I'll explain this to you soon."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon." Kratos said as he hung up the phone.

Lloyd walked back into the room and all of them turned to look at him.

"He'll be here soon, he's bringing Martel just to let you know…" Lloyd coughed and spoke under his breath,

"Cough, cough, Zelos…"

"Hey!" Zelos pouted.

"I'm not that bad. C'mon Lloyd! Gimme a break! I'm married!" Zelos told him annoyed and still pouting.

None of the girls noticed what Lloyd had said and were staring at Zelos confused.

"He's with Martel?" Raine asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd answered.

"Bizarre…"

"What is Raine?" Colette asked.

"That he's with her, after what happened that one time…" Raine trailed off.

"What happened, what time?" They all asked her anxious to hear anything they didn't know.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to know, just something he told me once." She told them sternly, making them all back off and sigh.

They sat in silence for a while longer then resumed conversation. Colette had just finished feeding all the babies when the doorbell rang.

"It's gotta be Kratos. C'mon Colette, we should see him first." Lloyd sighed while helping her up.

Colette nodded and followed him to the door, she watched as Lloyd took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello Lloyd." Kratos said quietly while stepping inside. He looked beyond Lloyd and saw Colette who was holding all three babies.

"So, whose babies are you watching?" He asked casually, having no idea that they were Lloyd's.

"Ours." They both replied in unison.

"Lloyd, you had kids? Three of them?" Kratos asked in shock.

"Yeah, triplets." Lloyd told him sheepishly.

Kratos saw the ring's they each wore and smiled.

"And you got married as well?"

"Of course dad, we're not that irresponsible."

"I know. But…" He muttered as a blonde slinked out from behind him and wrapped her arms around him giving off a touchy feely sort of vibe.

"Oh, and this of course is Martel. Martel, Lloyd Irving, Lloyd, Martel Yggdrassil." Kratos said smiling at her.

"I think we've met. Back in Derris Kharlan." Lloyd replied smiling.

"Where are the others?" Kratos asked.

"In the living room." Lloyd said as he led them to where the others sat.

"Hey Kratos." Zelos said relaxed.

"Kratos." Raine followed.

"Hello Kratos." Presea said in her usual monotone.

"Hello Presea, Raine, Zelos. So, Raine, Zelos, I hear you two are married now?" Kratos asked grinning.

"Yeah, you know how it is…" Zelos replied slightly unsure if he could trust Kratos.

"So, what's this about Regal and Genis?" He asked seriously.

They all told him what had happened while he was gone and then asked him about what he had done. He told them about killing Mithos, but when he started to mention Yuan he struck a chord inside Martel she'd been hoping would stay quiet.

"Martel?" Colette asked concernedly,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied fighting her throat to keep it from choking up.

Kratos turned to Martel and sighed,

"Martel, please don't do this to yourself…" Kratos soothed.

"I keep remembering what he said." Martel sighed.

"Martel, he lied. He didn't even know you, you can't let it bother you."

Martel nodded for him to tell them the rest, he did and when he was finished he sighed as Martel held back tears.

"S'cuse me." Martel said as she got up and left the room.

Kratos sighed again and wished it wasn't so hard on her to talk about it.

"Yuan did all that? And you killed Mithos?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but I don't think Mithos is dead either. I think he kidnapped Regal and Genis and took them away. The bodies you found were clones created by Cruxis, they're not capable of much interaction but, they can play dead just as a human would. I also believe that when I killed Mithos it was another clone, being told what to do etc."

"Why would Mithos do that?" Raine asked.

"He wants us to go to Cruxis, I don't know why. But he must, I don't know if she still is, but at one point Martel was getting possessed by Mithos' thought's. She might be able to get some idea of what he's up to."

"That's strange. I can't think of any reason why he'd want us back near him again." Raine said, her head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Me neither, but we're going to have to go and get them. Who knows what will happen if we don't go to get them." Kratos replied.

"So you're saying we gotta go to Mithos, whoop his ass and get Regal and Genis back?" Zelos asked slightly interested.

"Yes." Kratos told him dryly.

"What about Lloyd and Colette?" Raine asked.

"What about us?" Lloyd asked back.

"How can we go and get them if you and Colette have to watch the babies. They can't be left alone all that time."

"True." He said slowly.

"I can stay home." Colette offered.

"No Colette! We couldn't go without you, if we do this we're doing it together, we'll have to get Sheena, but she's pregnant as well." Raine sighed.

"Sheena's pregnant?" Kratos asked shocked.

"Yeah. As of five or so months ago." Zelos yawned.

"There's no way we're going to be able to do this in time with the babies and Sheena's on the way." Kratos heaved a sigh.

"Then what are we going to do? We can't do this without Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena." Zelos whined.

"I don't know. Let me contact him and see what the hell he's doing. Once I do that we might be able to work something out to buy us time." Kratos told them standing up.

"Well, I'll go get Martel and see about Mithos. It was nice seeing you all again, even weirder finding out I'm a grandfather. I'm only thirty four." Kratos smiled, got Martel and left.

They all sat there in silence, then Zelos spoke.

"Well, looks like we need to call my Banshee hunny don't we?" Zelos said laughing but stopped when Raine glared at him.

"Sorry sweetie, I was joking though. Some other guy already got her pregnant and what not, I wouldn't even dream of it." He told her grinning.

"What am I going to do with you Zelos Wilder?" Raine asked while affectionately stroking his hair.

"Let me do you." He said as he loomed over her and pinned her against the couch.

"Sure, I just hope you can satisfy me." She said back in a sultry tone.

Zelos only laughed at the other's shocked faces and got up to whisper in her ear.

"Later, much later."

Raine giggled and blushed a little.

"So, who wants to call Sheena? Who ever does can put her on speakerphone and you guys can tell her what's going on right?" Zelos said between kisses, as he and Raine were heading upstairs, Raine in his arms. Zelos tugged at her buttons as they went and got Raine to start blushing madly.

Raine tried to talk but he covered her lips with another kiss and smiled at her. They toppled through the bedroom door and onto the bed.

"So much for later." She told him.

"I get impatient, what can I say?"

"Not now Zelos, not while they're here." Raine told him, her common sense coming back.

Zelos lie there, kissing and feeling her all over. After another few minutes Raine picked up the phone and called Sheena, turning the speakerphone on in the living room where the others sat.

"Hello?" Sheena asked.

"Hey, Sheena, it's Raine. Zelos, Presea, Lloyd, Colette, and their kids are here. We gotta…" Zelos leaned over and bit one of her nipples making it turn hard in his mouth.

"Ow! Zelos! Stop it right now!" Raine scolded him though she had enjoyed his playfulness.

"Anyways, as I was saying before my husband interrupted. We need to talk." Raine sighed trying to sound annoyed but couldn't help sounding happy.

"About what?"

"Genis and Regal are alive." Presea told her.

"What?!" Sheena asked stunned.

The lives that they lived were about to change as they ventured deeper until getting their friends back. They had little choice but to go and rescue them, they all waited as Kratos tried to reach Mithos.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 67

Martel and Kratos

Martel lie on the couch, the early morning sunshine shimmered over her face serenely. Kratos smiled at her and combed through her hair with his fingers as she opened her eyes.

"Morning Martel."

"Mmmmmmmm…" Martel sighed as she stretched her arms.

Kratos laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Martel, we've got a lot to do today." He told her somewhat sternly.

"Can't we just sleep around some more?" She asked groggily.

"Don't you get enough of that?" He asked sarcastically.

"No. Once again, I'm deprived."

"I'm not going to have sex with you at this hour if that's what you're thinking."

"C'mon Kratos! Please? I love you, 'cause you're my favorite…" She said seductively.

"Martel, we've got to deal with this Mithos situation and if you ever want to go to Yuan's house anytime soon we've got to get going."

"Just a little? Not even sex…just close to it…" She whined.

"Fine. But no mauling or mangling." He insisted.

"None at all?!" She exclaimed.

"None."

"That's not fair." She pouted.

"How would you like to have bite-marks all over?"

"I'd love it." She told him bluntly.

"Love it? But that's like…" He trailed off not sure if he should continue.

"Bondage? Yeah. I know it is." She said dryly having already having known this.

"That's what Yuan did though, isn't it?" He asked her surprised.

"Not really, it kind of was, but in my mind bondage isn't so forced and it's more affectionate in a twisted way. What he did was much more like rape with a tiny hint of bondage."

"Well, you force it on me and it's not very affectionate. Its _very_ twisted…key word being twisted."

"You could get me off if you wanted me off. And it _is _affectionate, you're just adjusting to it."

"Yeah, and give you another scar." He said ignoring her last comment.

"The scar doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He insisted.

"No it doesn't Kratos. I don't care. I like it there. It reminds me of you whenever I'm not with you."

"Great, the one thing that you use to remember me with is a scar from when I cracked your skull. And second, when are we apart?"

"Oh shut up. You talk to much, more action…" She said letting a hand up his shirt.

Kratos sighed and accepted her actions. "No mauling." He reminded her.

"C'mon. Just a little? I won't bite…hard…for now. It's not even real anyways…"

"What's not real?"

"The mauling, it's not what bondage really is."

"If it's not then I don't want the real thing either."

"Don't worry, you'll get it sooner or later. Whips, leashes, collars, needles, lighters, the works." She said smirking.

"There's no way in hell you're doing that to me."

"That's just a few of the things I'll need to do it, not what I'll do with them." She reminded him.

"I'll let you maul me for a while now, but only if you promise you won't do that." He reasoned.

"Fine. I promise." Martel told him sincerely.

"Alright."

Martel grinned and laid on top of him then un-crossed her fingers that were behind her back. She stroked his hair softly and sighed.

"Your hair is so nice…the color…it's so deep…" Martel smiled.

She nuzzled her head against his neck and chest, her hands slid over his skin lightly. She worked her way around to every bite and bruise she'd made and kissed it. Her smooth hands tangled themselves in his hair, one hand danced around his neck and slid over a cut she'd made soothingly. Kratos only lie there in shock, she usually didn't start playing nice unless she was up to something else.

Martel just took it all in, every piece of skin she touched and every scratch and cut she'd made on his clear, soft skin. The way his muscles played out over his body, all the things she'd never gotten to notice through the rushed and crazed sex. She finally admired him for who he was, his body was perfect. Every proportion was equally set and filled, she couldn't find a single feature she didn't like no matter how hard she tried. He was perfect.

"You're amazing, you know that?" She told him while skimming a finger up and down his now bare chest.

"A compliment?" He asked surprised and sarcastically.

"You are. More like it, you were."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're body was perfect until I ruined it. I'm sorry." She admitted half-heartedly, somewhat frustrated that she'd never paid more attention to his physique before.

"It's fine Martel. You didn't ruin it. It's better now, I don't mind waking up sore and covered in bite marks." He said as he held her chin in his hand, and by the way he looked at her she could tell he was serious.

"Kratos, I did everything you said I would." She sighed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said I'd take your body and play to win. That's exactly what I did." She said sniffling, holding back a fresh wall of tears that had been waiting to fall for days.

"Martel…you didn't…don't cry Martel, please don't cry. I don't care if you maul me, bite me, I don't care. It doesn't bother me. Besides, when I told you that I didn't realize how much I loved you." He reassured her soothingly.

"Well I'm going to cry goddamnit!" Martel screamed through her tears.

"Martel." He sighed and turned her face back towards his.

"Don't touch me…" She said forcing herself away from him.

"Martel don't do this." He said getting up after her.

"I said don't touch me!" She screamed, stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Locking it as well.

"Martel, please…let me in." He pleaded with her, wishing she'd listen.

Martel curled up and cried. She pulled out a dagger Kratos kept concealed in the bed frame and unsheathed it. She took a deep breath and pushed it into her wrist then drew it up to her shoulder leaving a huge gouge of blood as she went. She bit her lip and let her breath out, she looked at what she had just done and nearly lost her breath. She dropped the dagger to the floor and tried desperately to catch her breath. The blood dripped onto her barely clothed body and made her choke up even more. She looked up in bewilderment when Kratos tore the door off its hinges.

Kratos could only stare at her, the blood ran down her arm and onto her hand and legs. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms, her body shook and seemed lifeless. She didn't respond to him or do much of anything, she just sat there bleeding. She had even ceased to cry any longer, she just sat there in shock.

Kratos put his mouth to her arm to suck the blood off, he tore a strip off the bed sheets and wrapped her arm in it. Once he had stopped most of the bleeding, he looked at her. Her eyes were still wet but didn't cry, she didn't even look at him. He was reaching to take her back in his arms when she shot her head around to face him and threw herself into his arms. She cried hysterically through high-pitched screams and sobs.

Kratos rubbed her back soothingly, he hushed her with his other hand and then stroked her hair with it. She stopped to stare at him, she seemed to have stopped but after a few minutes a look of fear and dread came over her face and she started to cry again. The screams felt like they were piercing his eardrums, he tried to quiet her again but to no avail.

"It's ok Martel…" He soothed, but when she stopped and looked at him, a false smile crept over her face and he shook his head.

Kratos guided her head back to his shoulder and pulled her hair out of her face. She still didn't cry, he sighed and put a hand on the back of her head, he kept it on his shoulder then patted her back with his other hand. She started again, tears soaking his shoulder and running down his back. She cried for another five minutes then looked up, she smiled again but he shook his head again.

"Martel, keep crying, you're not done yet, keep crying." He instructed her. She continued, this time for twenty minutes, when she turned to face him again she looked deep into his eyes. A smiled worked its way across her face and covered her tears. The smile turned to a smirk and she started to push away.

"Martel, keep crying…keep crying until there's nothing left to cry…keep crying dammit…" Kratos begged, he had realized what was going on when she had cut herself. He didn't push her back down when she didn't start crying again this time, he held her face in his hands and kissed her lips deeper than she'd ever known him to. When he released her she finally let _everything _go, every last drip of emotion than lingered in her poured out through her tears. The tears drenched them both as Martel found his lips. She left them there and looked at him sadly, tears still gushing from her eyes. She didn't back away, she put her hands behind his head and pushed him into the kiss. And he kissed her, hard, all the emotions and passion released into each other as they fell back onto the bed.

"Martel, why the hell'd you do that?" He asked referring to her cutting herself, but he only asked when she gave him a second to breathe. But Kratos knew why, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on and it scared him.

"It was…" Martel started but choked up again. His eyes grew large with sudden realization.

"Mithos." They both said in unison.

They both looked at each other, their bodies still close as their chests rose and fell along to the beat of their pulsing hearts. Too much had gone through their minds for either of them to explain. The passion that burned between them was hot but Martel had a lot of problems to sort out and from the sounds of it Kratos figured he'd just found one.

"He's telling you to do it isn't he?" Kratos asked still keeping close to her.

"I think so…it's like something's watching me and telling me what to do." She answered.

"I need to talk with him…he wants something, and he's got Genis and Regal."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Martel looked at him seriously.

"Martel, don't make this harder than it has to be. It's going to be hard enough with Sheena being pregnant and the triplets."

"Maybe this is a lot easier than you think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I can get in there easily, those guards know me and the ones that try to put up a fight are useless against a cute woman. Once I get to Mithos it'll be a little harder, I'll have to get the info on Regal and Genis out of one of his executives, that won't be hard. Then all I've got to do is get them and let them go. Then I can handle Mithos myself, he'll be easy. He'll be pissed at first but he knows just as well as I do that he can't lay a finger on me. He's not that kind of guy, he seems like he wants me dead and that's true but he's only doing it to spite you. Everything he's done to me has been to hurt you and to make you leave me though it hasn't worked. If he ended up killing me it'd be hard on him afterwards but he knows how much it would hurt you and it's worth it to him." Martel placed a hand on his shoulder and slid it down his arm.

"Martel…that means that he's trying to kill you because you're with me…we can't stay together if it's going to endanger your life. Besides, you can't do that, it's too dangerous. I don't want to responsible for your death, I can't let you go alone." He sighed and ignored her hand, his body becoming more rigid and unwelcoming as he turned away from her more.

"Kratos…please. I know you think that I can't do it and that it's too dangerous but he's my brother and I need to step in here. It's not between him and anyone, he's doing it to get to me. Regal and Genis were just distractions, he only took them to catch everyone else's attention and bring them together and then eventually get you involved. He's hoping everyone will come and that's exactly what we can't let happen. I know it seems crazy and it seems illogical but you have to let me do this one by myself Kratos…" Martel slid her hand into his and pulled his hand to her lips. She kissed his hand every so softly and looked at him sincerely.

"Martel, I'm not letting you go alone so stop trying to convince me. I'm not losing you, I've got you and I'm not letting you get away from me. I don't want to lose you…" Kratos turned to face her and softened more when he saw her eyes shining in the light.

Martel just nodded and accepted what he told her. She slowly moved in and wrapped her arms around him and then even slower, lowered their bodies back onto the bed. She leaned over his body and in between his opened legs. She let her body rest on his and rested her head on his chest, his heartbeats in her ear.

"Let's go back to Zelos' house when Sheena and her boyfriend are there." She said.

"Yeah, that's probably our best bet. We can figure it out from there." He agreed.

"We'll go tomorrow then?" She asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want." He told her smiling.

Martel curled herself up around him and fit her arms around him as well. Her breath sighed quietly in his ear as she slowly fell asleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 68

Everyone

Sheena turned over to face Starr, his face was awake and loving. He moved closer to her and pressed his forehead against hers lightly, their eyes meeting and gazing into the others. His hand rest on her stomach that was showing more and more everyday.

Sheena sighed quietly and turned and pressed her back against him, his arms came around her to comfort her in the dark. His voice was soft in her ear,

"Sheena, are you going to be ok?" He asked her sweetly, his voice dripping with love and affection.

"I think so…" Her voice was shaky and it was clear why she had turned away from him, she was crying.

"Sheena…it's ok babe…everything's going to be alright, we'll make this happen." He comforted.

"If you say so…" Sheena submitted to his words and curled up against him.

"What do you mean? You're giving up? That's it? No 'Buts and or what if's?'" Starr asked shocked.

"I'm done fighting, I've fought my whole life and I'm done. It's too draining, it's easier to submit like everyone else." She told him dryly.

"Sheena! What's wrong with you?! You aren't the Sheena I know…"

"Starr…I don't want this baby." She sighed, it was out, and everything she'd wanted to tell him was out.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to have a baby."

"Why'd you keep it then?"

"I didn't know what else to do. I was too scared."

"Sheena…it's too late for an abortion…all you can do is give it up."

"I don't know what to do about it…it's too much for me right now…I never thought I'd end up in this situation so I never put any thought into it until now…" Sheena cursed herself under her breath and sighed knowing there was no way out.

"We'll worry about it later, you need to get some sleep we've got to go to your friend's house right?"

"Yeah…you're right. Goodnight Starr."

"Sweet dreams babe." Starr smiled tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

Sheena woke up to find Starr had already gotten up, she rolled over and groaned, her eyes adjusting to the light.

Starr looked in at her through the doorway and smiled.

"C'mon Sheena. Get up and get ready so we can get going, we don't want to be there late." Starr said smiling.

"Fuck it. I'm tired." She said irritably.

Starr walked in and sat on the bed next to her, he folded her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

"C'mon babe, you gotta get up or else I'll have to make you get up." He teased her.

"Go fuck yourself." She sneered at him and tried to turn away and was annoyed to find herself turned back by his arm.  
Starr picked her pregnant body up and carried her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"Eat your breakfast and you'll feel better." He told her as he went to go get her clothes.

Starr went around the house finishing up some things he needed to take care of, he walked back into the kitchen twenty minutes later to find her dressed and ready.

"Can we leave now?" She asked still sounding tired.

"Yeah, let's go." He said taking her hand in his and walking outside. Starr whistled loudly and waited for Clark. When the bird came down he helped Sheena up carefully then got on after her. They flew off towards Melotokio. When Clark landed them at Zelos' house they stepped off and headed over to the door. Starr knocked and was greeted by Raine's smiling face.

"Hey guys, come in, I'll go get Zelos." Raine said letting them in and showing them to the parlor.

"I'll be right back, my husband is still busy checking himself out in the mirror if I know him." She shook her head and was happy to hear Sheena's familiar laugh.

Starr sat down on a comfortable couch and let Sheena lie across him, her head resting in his lap. Her eyes were peaceful and quiet as they closed only to fly open moments later when she felt a hand mess up her hair. She shot up and glared at the tall red headed man who stood before her.

"Ah, I see my sweet banshee hunny is just as I left her, with a good man." He smiled at her and looked at her stomach.

"So is this kid number one or kid number two?" He asked teasingly.  
Sheena just smiled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"I see we're very forward today aren't we Sheena?" He asked somewhat surprised she was acting this way.

"It's good to see you again, I've missed you two, if it weren't for Starr here I'd be dead by now." Sheena hugged her old friend tightly then lowered herself down and went over to Raine.

Sheena hugged Raine as well and kissed her cheek.

"God it's been a long time." Sheena said smiling.

"Yeah it has…everyone's grown up and gotten married and had kids…well, Lloyd and Colette did, but almost all of us are married." Raine sighed happily.

Sheena went back over to Starr and lie back down to relieve her aching back.

"So, what's all this about Genis and Regal not really being dead?" Starr asked.

"It seems Mithos created clones of them or something…they had been kidnapped and had replacements that were killed. Mithos wants something with us, Kratos and Martel are coming later and hopefully they'll know what he wants." Raine answered.

Starr nodded.

"When are they coming?" Sheena asked.

"They should be here…" Raine paused as the doorbell rang,

"Right now." She smiled and got up to answer the door.

A few moments later Kratos and Martel walked in, Martel seeming rather attached to him.

Kratos sat down in an armchair and let Martel drape her body across him and the chair. Her dress slid up her legs a little and graced her calves nicely. Her long blonde hair hung over the arm of the chair where his arm was resting.

"Hey Kratos, Martel." Sheena said.

"Hello Sheena, who's this? I don't think we've met, I'm Kratos Aurion, this is Martel Yggdrassil." Kratos said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Kratos. The name's Miyashi, Starr Miyashi." Starr said grinning as Martel's eyes shot back into her head.

Martel looked suddenly pale and got up rather quickly, heading off into the rest of the house. Martel walked quickly and sped up more when she heard someone coming after her. She had gotten around into a small room that looked to be a small study or living room when she felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders and from the second she felt them there she knew they weren't Kratos'.

She didn't turn to face him, she just stood there her body ridged with anticipation.

"Martel. You knew I'd be here so why are you acting this way?" Starr asked.

"Because I forgot what it did to me to see your face and then look at her and know that you're not mine anymore." Martel admitted half-heartedly.

Starr shut the door behind them and locked it, he led her to the floor where he sat next to her.

"Martel, you know that we've been through for a long time now and we agreed not to let this get in the way."

"I know what I said."

"You're with Kratos now, I sent you back to him for a reason, I knew he'd take care of you when I couldn't hold onto you any more."

"I know that and I'm grateful for him and everything he's done and I love him very much but now that I look at you again it's like falling in love all over again."

"Martel, you know neither of us can do this."

"I know and that's why it hurts… I didn't want to come here today because I knew you'd be here and yet, at the same time that's what drew me and compelled me to come here."

"Martel, when I found you, you were broken and dead. I held onto you for as long as I could but when the government put out a warrant for you I had no choice but to let you go. It was that or arrest you and I couldn't do that so I gave you up. Seeing you again is hard for me too but we're both occupied with great people right now, it's for the best we don't remember this anymore."

"Why can't I have both of you?" She asked innocently.

"Because not only would Kratos kill me, but Sheena wouldn't like it either."

"Why? Because both of us call you daddy?" Martel asked provocatively as she got closer to him.

"Martel, you're making this harder than it has to be. Just let it go. We can never be together again, it's not right. I've managed to get Sheena pregnant and from what I've heard from the other sections it seems you've had your own pregnancy issues as well."

"So you know…" A curtain of blonde hair framed her face as she looked down, a deepened tone of sadness spreading over her face.

"Yeah, I know." Starr's voice was hushed and sensitive just as she had remembered it.

"Well, it's over and I'm fine now so it doesn't matter."

"You're not better, you know that."

"What makes you think you do?"

"I'm not that stupid Martel, I can read you like and open book, you're not well, not at all."

"So stuff got worse after we broke up, it's not like it matters." Martel blocked him out and talked confidently.

"It matters and it did get worse but it was all I could do. From what I've seen and heard Kratos is doing what I would've done if I were in his position."

"A lot of good either of you do…"

"Martel stop fucking around." He glared sternly.

"I haven't done anything." She whined back innocently.

"That's exactly what I mean. You want us to fix your problems and when it gets down to it, you're the only one who can fix this. You know what's wrong so you go and fix it yourself. I'll give you a lift to Mithos' place tonight. Meet me in front of the house at midnight and I'll take you there." Starr said getting up and heading towards the door, leaving her there to sit and unravel everything in her mind.

Martel sat there, her mind, already swimming with thoughts nearly stopped working completely when she saw Kratos come in the room.

"Martel…what's going on?" He asked her as he sat down with her.

"I guess I should've told you…before I came to you…I was with Starr as well as Yuan, I wasn't with Yuan all the time, only often enough to keep him happy and get pregnant... If the warrant for me was never put out he wouldn't have had to leave me at all…" Martel sighed and felt her eyes watering up.

"Martel…it's ok…" He soothed her as she started to cry against him.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok Martel…It's ok…" Kratos told her as he rubbed her back.

Martel looked up at him and sighed, she wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him softly. She held herself close to him as he held her just the same as he had so many times before. The comfort he gave her no matter what, all of the things he'd sacrificed for her and all of the things he'd put behind himself for her. It was almost too much for her to handle as he kissed her back just as softly.

Kratos helped her up and led her to the room they were staying in. She got into bed and fell asleep rather soundly, Kratos bid her goodnight and went back downstairs to sit with the others, finding Sheena had also gone to bed early.

They all sat around talking until it grew very late, none of them having kept up with each other like they'd thought they would. The journey's end had left them all to settle down and now going to get Genis and Regal back seemed so impossible.

It grew late into the evening and everyone headed off to bed, soon all of them lay asleep in their beds, except for Starr. He waited until midnight and got up, he got dressed and made sure not to wake Sheena. He crept outside and found Martel already waiting, her long blonde hair was tucked up into a tight bun, her elegant body no longer graced by a long flowing dress but a pair of tight black pants and a black tank top to match. He led her farther away from the house and out of the city walls. Once they found somewhere more secluded he whistled for Clark and the bird came down. He helped her up and flew her to the base Mithos usually stayed at. He let her off and stood there for a minute, then sighed.

"Be careful Martel, don't go crazy in there, just get in and get out as soon as you can, I'll be waiting."

Martel nodded and ran off to the base.

Martel knew the front entrance was too obvious and she'd be caught on the security cameras too early. She snuck around to the back and dug out a master card key that worked all the bases doors. She slipped it into its slot and the door opened, she took it back and walked inside. No one was there as she walked down a long corridor, her eyes ever scanning the room for the guards.

Martel reached the end of the corridor and went into a room to her left. A guard who was pacing the room walked towards her sternly, she only stood her ground as cutely as she could.

"Excuse me miss, I'll need to see your I.D." He said.

"What do you mean?" She said as she smiled cutely.

"I'll need to see your I.D. or else." He repeated.

Martel wrapped her hand around his neck quickly and with her other hand quickly stabbed him with the dagger she'd had. He fell to the floor dead and Martel kept walking. A camera focused itself on her but no alarm sounded, she grinned knowing that Mithos must've known she was there. She strode through the labyrinths of hallways and ended up in the executive's quarters. She knew Mithos wouldn't give her the answers straight up so she wandered into one of the executive's rooms. She lingered in and didn't see anyone at first, then a tall dark haired man walked out of another room and seemed surprised to see her there.

"Um, who are you?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter, where are they keeping the hostages?" Martel asked him seriously.

"What hostages?" He asked.

Martel sighed and walked out of the room and found another and walked in. The minute she was in another tall man turned and glared at her.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?" He asked her still glaring not caring how cute she was.

"Where are they keeping the hostages?"

"Why the hell should I tell you?"

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." She said in a sultry tone as she walked over to where he was.

"What makes you think I'm interested?"

"You've heard of Mithos' little sister haven't you?"

"You mean Martel?"

"Yeah."

"What about her?"

"You know how she's rumored to be good in bed?"

"Yeah, I've heard stories. Why?"

"You wanna find out if they're true?"

"I thought you looked familiar."

Martel only grinned at him.

"So, you spend the night with me and I tell you where the hostages are?"

"That's how it works."

"Mithos doesn't find out?"

"Never." She assured him then lingered into his bedroom. She lie back on his bed seductively and watched him as he walked in.

Martel walked out of the room a couple hours later and grinned, she found her way down to the cells and found Genis and Regal there. She smiled at their confused faces.

"Martel?!" Genis asked, confused if it was really her.

"Shhh!" She silenced them both and got the keys off a nearby countertop.

Martel let them out and spoke,

"I've got some things to take care of, get out of here and you'll find a man and a giant bird waiting outside, go to him and tell him I'm coming soon."

They nodded and ran off.

Martel walked back out of the cell area and back towards the executives quarters, at the end of a corridor were a huge pair of doors. Martel walked though them and found herself in the lobby of Mithos' quarters. She walked into another room that was pitch black except for a fire burning in the corner and an armchair in front of it.

"Martel, glad to see you came." A familiar voice said.

"Mithos, why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Kratos nearly killed you once and I won't let him do it again."

"I love him Mithos, why can't you leave us all be?"

"Because you're my little sister Martel, I can't let you get killed."

"Yuan was more likely to kill me than Kratos is."

"Kratos killed Yuan pretty easily, what makes you think he won't kill you?"

"He loves me Mithos, why can't you accept that?"

"Because I know Kratos and I know he's going to kill you."

"Mithos! Stop it! I can't stand this any longer, you keep making me try and kill myself and I don't want to die and I don't want Kratos to die. Why can't you leave me be?"

"Martel, you're my little sister and I can't let you stay with a man who's unable to help you. He can't even get you out of your depression Martel, you're depressed, unstable, and upset and…"

"And what?"

"I think you need to come home for a while until you've sorted yourself out and you feel better."

"I'm fine and staying here would only make me feel worse."

"You have no choice Martel."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm keeping you here whether you like or not."

Martel walked to the doors and tried to open them but found they were locked, she cursed under her breath.

"You're staying here Martel, I've got guards out to keep you here and I've got doors locked. You're not going anywhere. Now why don't you go up to your room and get some sleep, you must be tired."

Martel sighed knowing that fighting with him any longer was pointless and went back to her old room. She curled up in the bed she hadn't slept in for years and fell asleep.

Back outside the guys were starting to worry.

"I tried to get back in but the doors are locked and there's guards everywhere." Regal said.

"Shit…our only choice is to go back and get in touch with Mithos, we don't want him getting out of hand and hurting her." Starr said as he got on Clark and motioned for the others to do the same. They did as he asked and they flew back to Zelos'. They walked inside quietly and went their ways. Regal to Presea's room, Starr to Sheena's room and Genis to the empty room at the end of the hall.

Regal shut the door softly behind him and looked at Presea, her small body enveloped in a down comforter. Her long pink hair scattered across her face, Regal smiled, happy to see her again and sat down on the edge of the bed. He let his hand trace the outskirts of her face lightly as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Regal? Is that you?" She asked, her heart pounding inside of her chest.

He only nodded.

"I missed you Regal…"

"I missed you too Presea." His voice was all too familiar to her and brought back all the memories.

Regal turned and lay down with her, they faced each other, their faces only inches apart. Presea leaned in and kissed him softly, her lips feeling at home with his like they had before. Presea wrapped her arms around him and felt his come around her too, their lips fused together again. Presea let her tongue into his mouth as she pressed against him softly, her body aching to get more of him.

"Presea…" He said.

"What?"

"Don't jump into this, I know it's been a long time, but nothing's changed here."

"Regal…please…I want this, I don't see why…"

He cut her off,

"I still can't do that to you, it's just not right, you're only eighteen, I'm sorry but I can't do this." He said sighing.

Presea sighed in frustration, her body aching all the more to feel him inside of her. Her voice suddenly changed tones as she spoke, it was insistent and different from her monotone,

"I've wanted this for as long as I can remember Regal…This is something I will not regret Regal. I love you and you love me, I don't see that damage done in that."

"Presea…I can't…"

"Regal, stop it. Just do this, I want this more than anything, you refused it before and now you're back and I want this even more." Her voice becoming more and more impatient which was unusual to her.

"Presea I told you…"

"Why can't you do this?"

"You're too young…"

"I'm over eighteen Regal, that makes this relationship perfectly legal which means you can do this."

"In my mind you aren't ready for this, I know you aren't, you just feel this way because you haven't seen me in a while. Maybe another night, but not tonight…I'm tired after being kept in that cell and I can't justify this right now."

Presea only sighed and looked away.

"I love you Regal. I'm sorry for acting this way, I just want to be with you…"

"I know." He said as her tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Presea took his hand in hers and held it against her chest, their eyes met and he then started to fathom how much she had missed him.

Genis curled up in his bed, and sighed. He wished he was dead, he had no girlfriend and everyone was bound to be distracted now. He knew Presea wouldn't be interested in him anymore and shuddered at the idea of seeing her again. He slowly let himself fall asleep in a pool of hatred and sorrow.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 69

Martel woke up, she sighed when she remembered she was stuck with Mithos. She put on a robe and went downstairs to find Mithos waiting for her.

"Good morning." He said rather cheerfully.

Martel didn't respond and only went to go find some toast or something to eat.

"Resisting this is pointless, you might as well warm up to being home again."

"Would you be happy if you were staying somewhere against your will?"

"Think of all the things this will fix for you."

"How the fuck can you help me?"

"I'm sending you into rehab."

"You can't, there's not a rehab clinic here and you aren't letting me out."

"I'm bringing people here."

"You can't make me do this."

"You're not well Martel, anyone can see that, I don't think I'll have any problems proving my point."

"I guess I've needed this all along…" She admitted.

Mithos smiled at her.

"See, its not so bad is it? You just need some time away to pick your self up."

Martel smiled back, realizing he was right.

"Now how about some breakfast?" He asked her.

"She's where?!" Kratos asked enraged.

"I told you, she's being held at Mithos' place." Starr answered calmly.

"What for?"

"We don't know." He replied.

The rest of the room was silent, everyone sat around the living room, trying to figure out what to do. They had already welcomed back Regal and Genis.

Kratos cursed under his breath and sighed.

"I'll figure it out, there's no use in arguing."

Kratos got up and went to go start working out plans to get her back.

Colette sighed as Violet started to squirm, looking for more milk and switched her and Priscilla only resulting in Priscilla's tears. Colette sighed and switched Priscilla and Candace, Candace was the only one who was easy going out of the three. Colette handed her to Lloyd and let the other two eat. Everyone at this point had gotten used to seeing Colette breast-feeding all the time at this point, even Genis didn't mind anymore.

The room was eerily quiet as they all thought about what had happened in that last 24 hours. None of them knowing what to say to each other.

Sheena sighed, her back aching and her mind swimming, she got up and went to her room to lie down, Starr following her close behind.

Once they were out of the room Zelos spoke,

"He seems like he cares about her a lot doesn't he?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she doesn't seem to enthusiastic about the baby." Raine commented.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Lloyd agreed.

"It was a mistake, she probably didn't know what to do until it was too late." Zelos said.

"At least they're happy together." Presea said.

"Sheena? Are you ok?" Starr asked lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said weakly.

"You don't sound too good."

"I'm just tired and I don't want this baby."

"Sheena…there's nothing we can do, unless you want to give it up." He said sitting down next to her on the bed.

Sheena lie back and stared at the ceiling, she didn't know what do at this point.

"I know…I just…I feel like this is going to take over my life, I know it is, and I'm not ready for this."

"I don't know what to tell you babe…" He said sighing.

"I just wish I'd thought about this more when I realized I was pregnant. I'm not cut out to be a mother, I really don't want kids, especially not right now. I'm young, I've got my whole life ahead of me and I feel like…most of all I guess I don't think I'm really mature enough for this."

Starr sighed, knowing he felt the same way.

"It'll be ok baby girl…don't worry about it right now, just relax for a while, you're stressing too much."

Sheena sat and faced him knowing he was right.

Starr came and sat behind her and started to massage her shoulders, her body relaxed quickly. She arched her back and smiled, happy to have him there.

"Mmmm…" She closed her eyes, letting his strong hands knead the aches out of her sore back.

Starr kissed her neck and rested his head in the crook of her neck as he continued to massage her.

"I love you baby, I wouldn't let you do this alone. I know you can do this babe, just relax and let it all happen, out of all of us you and Colette out to be resting the most."

Sheena only exposed her neck more and rolled a shoulder for a second.

Starr took her sign and kissed her neck again, his lips soothing all her aches away. He let his tongue graze her delicate skin as he sucked the skin lightly. Sheena started to purr softly in the back of her throat, her desires becoming rather apparent to him.

Starr held his hand on each of her breasts and kissed her neck again, his hands were gentle as they felt the soft skin beneath them. Sheena moaned softly and put her hands over his, starting a bit of a fondle. She moaned more and felt her inner most desires surfacing as he kissed her neck again.

Starr let his breath tickle her skin as he spoke softly,

"I know you can do this babe, nothing's ever slowed you down before, its just another thing we'll have to adjust to. If you decide it's what you really want, we can give it up." He said, knowing she needed reinforcement on the idea.

Sheena had already decided what she wanted in her mind, the only thing she wanted now was his attention. She knew she'd always had it, but she loved how he could make her want it all over again. Starr knew she wanted more and continued to kiss her neck and just below her jaw, he kept his hands on her breasts and fondled them gently as he kissed her.

Sheena eventually lay down on her side and kissed him deeply, not breaking her lips from his. Her tongue and his slid against each other, he remained careful around her stomach, which still wasn't showing too much yet. Sheena grew tired soon and fell asleep. Starr smiled and fell asleep next to her.

Downstairs everyone was wondering what would become of Martel, and more so, what would happen to Kratos. He hid it, but they all knew he loved her with all his heart and was petrified to hear she was being held at Mithos'. None of them really knew the full potential of what he could do if given the chance, none of them knew all the things he'd done to her before.

Martel wandered into the living room where Mithos sat and sat down in his lap, he only smiled at her. Martel had thought all along she hated him, but she slowly began to realize that she didn't hate him at all, she'd loved him all along. He was still her older brother and she was still his little sister, regardless of what Kratos had to say. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly.

"Mithos, don't. I'm with Kratos, this isn't right, it never has been."

"When did you start caring?"

"Mithos, you know it's been hard for me all these years, is it necessary to bring this back?"

"I know it's been hard and that's why I'm getting you help."

Martel sighed, knowing what he really wanted out of her.

"Mithos, you've got money, why can't you go buy yourself some nice prostitutes or something?"

"You're better than them Martel, and you know that."

"Mithos, I'm with Kratos now, I can't do this."

"You didn't seem to have a problem fucking the executives before."

"Shut the fuck up Mithos." She said glaring at him.

"Such language Martel, is it really necessary?"

"You fucking bastard…get the fuck away from me…."

"You're the one who sat in my lap."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You should have thought of that before."

Martel just got up and stormed out, Mithos only laughed knowing she'd be back.

Once the house was silent Sheena slunk out of the house and out into the city. The skies were a deep blue as she avoided being seen, though no one was outside. The occasional rustle could be heard as she crept down a long narrow alleyway. She found herself amongst old abandoned warehouses and walked to the back door of one of them. She pulled out a slip of paper and found the combo to the lock on the door and opened it. She walked in a little unsure and soon a tall man greeted her.

"You must be Sheena?" He whispered.

She nodded.

"Ok, the doctor will see you, right this way." He escorted her to an old office where she waited until another man came in.

"Sheena?" He asked.

She nodded and followed him where he had her lie down on a stretcher and gave her a sedative and soon enough she was sound asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 70

Starr woke to find Sheena gone, he figured she was downstairs or something. He got up and went downstairs to see how she was doing. It was early still so he tip toed around the base floor, trying to find her. He checked all the rooms and didn't see her anywhere. He looked upstairs again, and when he didn't find her he began to panic. He looked around outside and still didn't see her, he had to tell the others. He knocked on Zelos' door, moments later a very tired looking Zelos opened the door.

"What the hell do you want? It's five in the morning."

"Sheena's gone."

Zelos' eyes got wide with fear as he cursed under his breath.

Raine called out from the room,

"What's going on sweetie?"

"Apparently Sheena's missing."

Raine immediately got up and dressed and walked out to where they stood.

"Have you looked everywhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, all over the house, even outside. She's not here."

"Did she leave a note?"

"No."

Soon the whole house was awake and looking for her. They walked out into the city and went to the police. They searched everywhere for her and asked everyone, no one had seen her or heard from her since the night before.

Days past and Starr grew more and more fearful, he hadn't eaten in days, shaved, slept, or anything. Raine walked over to him and sighed,

"Starr, you've got to leave this to the police and get some rest. She'll be ok, but you need to eat and sleep. This isn't healthy."

"This isn't a matter of being healthy, its about making sure she gets back her safe and sound. I love her Raine, I can't very well sleep while she's still missing."

"You have to, I know you love her very much but you've got to sleep."

Starr nodded and she left, he finally fell asleep on the couch only to be woken two hours later by Raine's voice.

"Starr! Get up! They found her!"

Starr bolted up and joined them as they followed the police to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. They went inside and as they were heading in to see her they saw her being carried out by paramedics.

Starr ran to her.

"Sheena! Please Sheena! Wake up! It's me, Starr!" He cried out desperately wishing she would wake up, praying she was alive.

One of the paramedics nudged him away,

"We're sorry sir, but she needs immediate attention, you'll have to wait." He said as they raised her into an ambulance. The men in the van closed the doors and the man stood there looking at Starr.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?"

"Well, we're not sure yet, but it would seem she got an abortion."

Starr nearly fainted when he heard it.

"Are you positive?"

"No, but we're pretty sure."

"Oh god…"

Raine went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Starr…I'm sorry this had to happen to you…she'll be ok though, believe in her Starr and she'll be ok." Raine let him go and looked into his eyes.

Starr was still in shock and just held his head in his hands as he began to cry.

Soon Raine and Colette were sitting with him in the waiting room at the E.R. They did their best to comfort him but he was extremely upset about it.

Presea sat with Regal, Lloyd, Zelos and Genis sat together as well.

"Why would she do such a thing?" Presea asked quietly.

"I have no idea, I knew she didn't want the baby but I didn't know it was that bad." Regal replied in a hushed tone.

"Me neither." Presea agreed.

A few hours passed and Starr grew more impatient, wanting to see her, but each time he was told she was still in critical condition and couldn't be seen. He would sigh and sit back down and wait another hour and ask again. A day later a nurse walked in,

"Excuse me, Mr. Miyashi, Sheena is doing better, you can go see her now."

He got up and followed the nurse, relieved she was ok.

When he walked in the room the nurse left them alone, he went to her bedside and sat down. She smiled faintly at him as he took her hand in his, it was weak and cold.

"Hey…" She said quietly.

"Thank god you're okay…" He said happily.

"I'm sorry…" He cut her off before she could say anything else.

"It's ok, we'll talk about it later. You need your rest." He said hushing her.

She only smiled at him as he kissed her forehead softly again.

"I love you Starr." She whispered.

"I love you too baby." He replied smiling.

"Ok Mr. Miyashi, times up, Sheena needs her rest." The nurse said as she led him back to the other who all awaited him with anxious faces.

"She's ok, she's going to be alright." He said, half to reassure them, half to reassure himself.

They all sighed in relief but didn't ask anything else. The room kept its silence, Presea slept curled up in Regal's lap, Raine and Zelos were curled up in the corner, Kratos and Genis sat alone, and Starr sat wide awake waiting for the next time he'd be allowed to see her.

About ten hours later he was readmitted, he walked into her room and smiled.

"Hey babe." He said smiling.

"Hey." She said, her voice still quiet and hushed.

"How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright, I'm on enough pain killers to keep me from feeling it."

"Do you need anything?" He asked concerned.

She just shook her head and laughed quietly.

"What?"

"You."

"What about me?" He asked.

"You're so cute when you're like this."

"Worried sick?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone, I know it was unavoidable but I needed to do this and I don't regret what I've done." She said with a certainty that Starr understood.

"I understand how you felt and I can see how what you did was logical but you could have talked with me first. I would have been able to find somewhere safer. Who knows what could have happened…you could've died." He said, his voice trailing off.

"I know and I'm sorry. But thank you for understanding." She said smiling.

Once again the nurse came in and led him out to wait until he could see her again.

A week passed and Sheena was no longer under critical care in the ICU. Starr walked down to her room, bouquets of flowers lined the windowsill, cards and chocolates were scattered in between them.

"Hey honey, how're you feeling?" Starr asked her.

"I'm feeling better, but when they lower the dose of painkillers it hurts." She told him.

"They told me that, they're probably going to keep you on them a while longer." He sat down and kissed her softly, her lips curling under his.

"I can't wait until I can go home." She said sighing,

"This place is so boring."

"Want me to bring the others in here?" He asked.

"No, I just want to see you."

Before he could say anything else the doctor had come in to talk to them.

"Hello Starr, hello Sheena." He said as he sat down near them.

They both nodded.

"Now Sheena, if your recovery goes as plans you can go home in a few days, once you get home you'll need to rest for a couple weeks and after that it's a good idea to refrain from doing a lot of physical activity. A little is okay or else you'll get bedridden but we don't want you overexerting yourself."

"Ok." She said happy to hear news of leaving.

"I'll be in touch." He said before leaving.

And before Starr could say another word the nurse announced visiting hours were over.

Starr went back into the waiting room and fell asleep.

Days later Starr was carrying Sheena into the house, he lay her down on the couch.

"Now you need to stay put ok? I know you hate it but it's the doctor's orders, I think for once you should follow them." He said smiling at her.

"Fine." She agreed somewhat annoyed.

Everyone was happy to go home and they all went to bed, after staying in the hospital they all wanted to be back in their own beds. Everyone but Kratos, Sheena and Starr were soon asleep. Kratos lay awake trying to figure out how he was going to get Martel back again. He sighed knowing he'd have to go there himself and get her back.

Starr picked Sheena up and carried her upstairs, she was much lighter without the baby. He laid her down on the bed and then lie next to her.

"I'm happy to be back, I missed you guys. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I never meant to do it but I couldn't let it happen to me." She said sighing.

"It's ok, just get some rest." He said falling sound asleep, his lack of sleep becoming very apparent to her as she too fell asleep.

Martel lingered out of her room and downstairs, she was going to get food when she heard Mithos behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Nothing in particular, little sister."

"Mithos, this isn't a game, we're not kids anymore and you need to face that. Things have changed and soon Kratos will be here for me."

"Don't assume that Martel."

"He loves me Mithos, he'll be here any day now."

"You don't know that, but I know something."

"What?"

"Nothing…" He said teasing her.

Martel only sighed and left the room.

Kratos wondered how he could get Martel back, he knew Mithos wasn't going to let her go easily and that's what worried him. He knew Mithos would do anything to keep her away from him, even if it meant killing her.

The next morning when Martel was going downstairs she found herself being whisked down one of the corridors by two of the guards.

"What's going on? Let go of me!"

They said nothing and escorted her into a room and left. The door closed quickly behind her and locked, she saw an older looking woman sitting in the corner.

"Hello Martel."

Martel stood frozen, her body telling her to run, her mind telling her it was no use.

Raine rolled over onto Zelos' warm body, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"Hey baby."

Raine kissed him and smiled when he kissed her back, she'd missed the nights they had alone when they had the whole house to play in but figured it might be a good thing. He kissed her neck and smiled, she combed her fingers through his hair and grinned back.

"It's nice to have Sheena back don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, everyone was worried, but Starr was worried sick. Poor guy."

"Yeah but look at Kratos, Martel's being held at Mithos' place and there's not much we can do right now. Imagine how he's got to feel." Zelos said, his eyes wandering around the room.

"You think he'd do anything to her though? She's his sister."

"I think he would, I think he'd kill her before he'd let her go back to Kratos."

"He's sick. Who would do that?"

"Who knows? People are crazy."

"You'd know wouldn't you?"

"I met some scary people in my day, yes." He said looking away from her and out the window.

"In your day?" She said mockingly.

"Yes, before you darling." He said looking back to her.

Raine only smiled and kissed him, he kissed her back and just as they were starting to make out the sound of feet running down the hall could be heard.

"What is that?" Zelos asked.

"I have no idea." Raine replied.

From the hall Colette's voice could be heard,

"Stop it Lloyd! Stop it!" As her voice faded and her soft laughter could be heard.

Lloyd grinned as he held Colette's back against him and she giggled even more.

"Those two again eh?" Zelos said smiling.

"You have to admit they're cute." Raine said.

"Yeah, but you're cuter." He said as he started pulling her towards him again.

Before he could get anywhere she'd gotten up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, lying on his side now.

"Getting up, I want to see how Sheena's doing."

"Can't it wait for a few minutes? I think if she was doing worse we'd know by now." He whined.

"Oh honestly, don't you get enough of me?" She said as she started walking out the door.

Zelos only sighed and watched her leave, his mind mentally undressing her.

Raine went down the hall to Sheena's room and knocked on the door.

Starr opened it and let her in.

"Heyy…" Sheena said, her meds were obviously making her drowsy but not fully un alert, nothing could stop her.

"How're you feeling?" Raine asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, I'm hoping to get off the pain killers soon though."

"That's good. But how're you feeling mentally?" Raine knew this might've been a bad time to ask but she couldn't stand to see her upset.

"I'm fine. Best thing I've ever done." Sheena said confidently.

Raine was a little shocked at first and then nodded.

"I see, I can understand that."

"What about you?" Sheena asked.

"What about me?"

"When are you going to finally make Zelos a daddy?" Sheena asked grinning knowing how much it would fluster her.

"I-I-I….I…I don't…and…we-we…but…" Raine stuttered and blushed bright red.

"You know he loves you, why not make his life complete. You how much he'd love to have a miniature version of himself running around the house." Sheena said, still grinning.

"He's not that narcissistic…" Raine said blocking.

"Yes he is. He spends more time on his appearance than I do Raine. Now give the man some children, he's been waiting for you to bring it up and you know it."

"But…I can't just…It's not that easy…."

"Sure it is, don't take the pill and don't wear a condom…"

Raine cut her off blushing,

"I know that, I mean, it's not that easy for me to just be ready for kids. I'm not…"

"Not what? You're good with kids, you love kids Raine, who are you kidding? And you're completely responsible."

"Still….life would be so different…"

"Just think about it Raine, don't let it bother you that much, just think about it."

Raine nodded.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're doing well, I'll come in again later." Raine said as she left.

Sheena only shook her head and sighed, Starr just shook his right back at her.

A few hours later Zelos came in to see her, this time Starr was gone.

"Hey Zelos." She said smiling.

"How's my banshee doing?" He asked sweetly as he sat down on a chair near the bed, but it was obvious something was bothering him.

"Alright, and you?"

"Alright…" He said.

"No you're not, what is it?" She said seeing right through him.

"It's Raine, she's afraid of having kids or something…I don't get it…she knows I love her…" He said sighing.

"Yeah, I noticed."

"She must know how much I want them by now…but she still chokes up and avoids it every time I bring it up."

"She seems really nervous about it, she said it'd be a huge lifestyle change, which it would be, but it's got to be something else. She's not that inflexible."

"I just don't know what to do at this point, I don't want to upset her but she's impossible when it comes to kids."

"Maybe she doesn't want to share."

"She's not that selfish…"

"No, she's not, but she might not be ready to divide her attention. Maybe she just needs time."

"How long? What does she want me to do for her? She knows I'll do anything…" Zelos held his head in his hands, half from headache, half from frustration and lack of understanding.

"Just calm down Zelos, she'll come around. She won't deny you of an heir to the man-whore-ship." She said grinning.

"I'm not that bad…" He said pouting now.

"Yes you are, well, you were, she's managed to tame you somehow."

"What are you talking about? I'm no tamed man." He said egotistically.

"ZELOS GET IN HERE NOW!" Raine yelled from the small study next to their room, though her voice echoed throughout the upper floor.

"Coming Raine!" He called as he got up and started out.

"So much for an untamed man." Sheena teased grinning.

"Oh shut up, I'll deal with you later." He said as he walked out and quickly headed into the study.

"Yes Raine?" He asked obediently as he stood in front of her, she sat in a plush chair in the corner, a book in her lap.

"We need to talk." She said seriously.

"About what dearest?" He asked politely.

"A few things." She told him.

"Should I sit down for this?" He asked.

She nodded and he got himself a chair to sit in and sat across from her, though she was still within arms reach.

"So what is it that you need me for darling?" He asked.

"The first thing is Sheena, are you going to her for advice?" Raine had overheard a chunk of their conversation and suspected it'd been going on for quite sometime.

"Yes, but why does that matter?" He asked confused.

"What do you need it for?"

"Um…." He looked away from her now as he tried to think of a good way to put it.

"Yes?"

"You." He said sighing.

"Me? Why me?" Raine asked realizing she'd misheard his conversation with Sheena.

"It doesn't matter, what else do you need to know?"

"Zelos, please don't block this, just tell me. I'm not angry with you, I just want to know."

"It doesn't matter."

"Zelos…please." She said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"I just don't understand…"

"Don't understand what?"

"Why you won't have my children." He said, his eyes looking down, his voice seeming slightly sad.

"Zelos…it's not that…It's not you…" She said look down as well.

"Then what is it Raine? You know I'll do anything you want. I'll do anything for you, I just don't understand this…it doesn't make sense to me, maybe that's because I'm a guy and I'm not meant to understand this. But I love you Raine and I want to have my children with you, I thought you wanted that too. I don't mean to make you feel obliged or something, that's not what I'm trying to do. All I want is an honest answer, why won't you do this?"

"I don't know…" She said, not knowing what to tell him.

"It's got to be something Raine, just tell me."

"It's me I guess…" She sighed.

"What about you? Do you not want them? Do you feel unready? What is it?" He asked trying to grasp how she felt.

"I don't know why Zelos. I don't know what to tell you anymore. I know you love me and I know you'd do anything to make me happy and you've done more than enough. I know I owe this to you for all you've done but I just can't justify it."

"First of all, you don't owe me anything, I did the things I did because I wanted to and because I felt I owed you and I still do no matter how many times you tell me it doesn't matter…" His voice trailed off as he spoke.

"Owed me for what?"

"For raping you, I don't care what you say or how you disguise it. I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you."

"Zelos…don't…It's ok…we all do things we regret, you weren't well when they said you were, that's not your fault."

"I should have known better Raine, it's besides the point though. You still don't owe me anything, all I want is your love. I'm just trying to understand."

"Zelos…I don't know, I don't know what to tell you. I just…I don't know what I want right now, things aren't very clear to me and I don't like that feeling. I don't want to do anything I'm going to regret."

"Darling, don't talk about regret. I mean, for heaven's sake Raine! You gave me a blowjob during the first week we were together here! How can you regret doing something with the person you love?" Zelos' confusion grew as he tried to understand.

"Zelos…I…that was different…I was madly in love with you then…things were different then they are now." Her eyes were focused on her feet.

"So you're not madly in love with me now?!" He asked getting up, his mind beginning to overload.

"It's not like that..." She said, she felt so attacked even though she'd brought this upon herself. She hated how he could make her feel so guilty and mean without meaning to.

"Stop saying that and tell me the truth!" He yelled, his temper rising.

"I don't know what to tell you Zelos…"

"Fuck this, fuck you." Zelos said as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Raine only curled up in the chair and started to cry.

Zelos stormed out of the house, everyone else in the house stopping as he spoke before throwing the door open and slamming it behind him.

"You all can tell that bitch she can go fuck herself!" He yelled so Raine could hear it too as he stormed out.

Everyone stood there in shock but before long Raine's sobs could be heard throughout the house and they all knew what had gone on. They were fighting again.

After a half an hour had passed and Raine hadn't stopped crying Colette and Sheena went into the small room to try and console her.

"Leave me alone." She managed between sobs.

"Raine…please…he didn't mean it…" They both said as they sat down next to her.

"Yes he did and he had every right to say what he did. I deserved this." Raine said solemnly as she looked down, hiding her tears from them.

"He didn't have right to say that, you're his wife and you don't deserve that."

"He doesn't deserve what I've been doing either." Raine told them before she began crying hysterically again.

As the two girls tried to console her Presea was sitting in Regal's lap in the study while kissing him passionately.

"Shouldn't we go see if Raine is ok?" Regal asked.

"Who cares, she should have known better than to have married him." Presea said coldly.

Regal knew Presea had changed since he'd been gone, but he didn't know it was this bad. She had never been this cold before.

Regal just leaned back and let her kiss him, her small body feeling at home atop his own. She didn't say his name in his ear or tell him she loved him, she only kissed him with a passion he'd grown to know was hers and hers alone.

Lloyd and Kratos sat together in the living room, both silent.

"Why do you think they fight so much?" Lloyd asked his father.

"I really couldn't say, me and Martel have been in our fair share of fights and I believe Sheena and Starr have as well. It doesn't mean that they're incompatible but I think it's just deeper issue neither of them know how to go about dealing with it." Kratos told his son.

"Yeah, I think that happens to everyone, so yeah. I don't see any reason to be very concerned, I just don't think its right for him to talk to her like that."

"Neither do I, but he has his own problems to sort out."

As Sheena and Colette tried to coax Raine everyone else resumed what they were doing. They tried for another solid hour and eventually just left her alone.

Raine went into her bedroom and continued to cry softly, soon it grew late and Colette and Sheena came in again to check up on her.

"I'm fine." She told them through teary eyes.

"No you're not, this is obviously upsetting you Raine."

"Because I deserved everything he said god dammit!"

Both of the girls gasped and stepped back, it was very rare that Raine swore.

"You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry." Zelos' voice came from the doorway.

The two girls turned to see him walk over to Raine, he took her hand in his and looked into her eyes.

"Raine, I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

Raine just nodded as the girls left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Raine, I didn't mean what I said…I just…I didn't know how to react and I didn't understand and I still don't. I'm sorry for not being more tolerant and understanding of how you feel but you just won't tell me why you can't do this."

"I will."

Sheena and Colette both sighed romantically when they heard the conversation through the door. Sheena then went to bed and Colette went to see Lloyd.

"You will? But you said…"

"I know what I said Zelos, but I've spent the day thinking about it and I want this too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I feel that if you really want this then I can want this too."

"Raine, its not about me anymore, its about you. If you don't want this out of the bottom of your heart then don't do this."

Raine only sighed and looked down.

"I don't know what I want." She admitted.

"It's ok, there's no need to feel badly about it, I still love you just the same. When you're ready you just let me know ok. Until then…. will it be strawberry or orange this evening?" Zelos asked grinning.

"Is there any vanilla left?" Raine asked smiling now as she got up to kiss him.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 71

Presea wandered upstairs to go to bed, Regal had already gone up a few minutes previous. When she walked in the room she found he was already in bed though he was not asleep.

"Presea?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to you while I was gone."

"What do you mean?"

"You've changed Presea, and I'm not sure it's for the better." He admitted as she lie down with him.

"I don't understand, what have I done to make you think that?"

"I don't know, you just seem colder."

"Maybe I am, but nothing happened."

"Ok. If you're sure."

"I'm not." Her voice quivered from its normal monotone and for once she sounded so real.

"What do you mean?" He asked, unsure of how to interpret what she'd said.

"I'm not fine, something did happen Regal." She said staring into his eyes.

"What?"

"I think a part of me died when you were gone...I-I just…wanted you so badly and I wanted to be with you and when I couldn't do that…I guess I got colder then before." Her voice was unsure and shaky as she looked into the eyes that looked into her own.

"Presea…I know how much you missed me but please…" He sighed.

"Please Regal, you know how much I want this…" Her voice was begging again.

"Presea, I can't justify this. I can't do this to you no matter how much you want it."

"But why not? I'm eighteen, I'll be nineteen in a month."

"It's just, to me you're still that little girl I met years ago."

"You kiss me like you love me." She argued, wishing he'd see it her way.

"I know I do, and I do that because I love you."

"Then why can't you do this?"

"I don't know Presea, it just doesn't seem right."

"Regal! Please! Be reasonable! You were gone for so long and all I wanted was you and now I have you back and you can't do this. You would have if you hadn't left. What's the real reason behind this?"

"I don't want to be responsible for you death…I really shouldn't be here with you like this, it's only making it harder."

"Regal…you won't be responsible…I'm not going to die."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but I found a way to make it so someone else will die."

"Presea!" Regal was shocked, he hadn't expected this.

"What…is it so wrong to want something enough to sacrifice another for it?" She asked innocently.

"Presea, you can't just kill someone else so we can be together, I can't live with that on my conscience either."

"Then what can you live with?! Why can't you just do this…" Presea looked down, her heart aching and her mind lost in thought.

"I don't know what to tell you Presea… I can't change what's going to happen if we go much farther with this."

"Regal…please…I'll do anything, I love you and I always will…please don't make me wait, please Regal, just this once can't you ignore everything else?" Her heart began to ache even more as she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Presea…I don't…don't cry…please don't cry." He held her against himself and kissed her forehead.

Presea began to cry, for the first time Regal saw her cry with real emotion. Her body shook lightly and tears flooded her face as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Presea…It's ok…don't cry, I still love you Presea and I always will." He stroked her hair affectionately as he spoke.

Presea just looked into his eyes through the tears, she seemed so fragile now.

"Regal…please…try to understand." She told him between sobs.

"Presea, I'm trying to, but I don't want you to die because it would kill me to see you go."

"But…" Was all she could say before tears overwhelmed her again.

Regal sighed and held her close still, his voice soft as he spoke to her,

"Presea, please, I'm trying my best to understand how you feel, but I don't want you to die Presea."

"I won't die."

"How do you know?"

"I…" Presea choked up again and he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"It's ok, just go on."

"I know I can make it so someone else will die, there's a slim chance I can keep it so no one dies."

"Presea, that's a slim chance, you could still end up killing someone else."

"No…I won't…I promise…just please, believe in this and…" Before she could finish he cut her off.

"You don't have to say it, I know. I just don't understand why you feel you must do this."

"Because I want you to know how much I love you and I want to be a part of you. That's all I want Regal, I ask for nothing more. If you really want you can leave me after this, I don't care. I just want to be with you just this once, just please…damn you Regal…I just want you inside of me…I just want you to be a part of me, just this once…" Her voice was desperate and even more so when she swore.

Regal was a little shocked by her language and tone of voice, he hadn't realized it was this bad.

"But Presea…"

"But nothing Regal. I just want this once so I can be happy. Even if you leave me tomorrow and I never see you again. I could be happy with this. Please just give me this, I ask you for nothing more. Just this once Regal, just this once. Please…I'm begging you…let me have this Regal, let me have all of you just this once." Her heart felt like it was tearing in half as she felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Presea, I can't do this to you and then let you walk off afterwards. You know what that would do to you…"

"I don't care anymore Regal, I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're a part of me I'm happy. Why can't you understand this?" Presea asked, her mind reeling from all of this.

"Presea don't talk like that…you have to care, I can't be with you if you're going to live like this…"

"Like what?"

"Like you're going to do anything I tell you, as long as it makes me happy."

"But I will…I'll do anything Regal, anything, I don't care."

"Presea, even if you can make it so this can work…it's still not that easy…"

"Yes it is…all you have to do…please….just do this for me."

"Presea…you know it's not likely you can keep it so no one has to die. I don't want to be responsible for another death."

"You won't be, I know I can do this so that won't happen. Please, just do this for me. I've wanted it for so long, how can you find a way to justify denying me this?"

Regal only got up and went downstairs to sleep on the couch, he sighed knowing she needed time to herself to think this out. He needed it too, he didn't know what to tell her.

Presea cursed under her breath and then cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Presea was in a sour mood and Regal was silent. All through breakfast neither of them looked at each other, they sat at opposite ends and sides of the table. Once everyone was finished eating they both left quickly, heading to opposite sides of the house. Soon everyone else departed except for Zelos and Sheena who were both still talking.

"We all know who's just had a bad night." Sheena said grinning.

"I think it was more than that." Zelos commented.

"What are you thinking? Bad sex?" She gossiped back with him.

"I think it's worse than that." He said as he ate a piece of bacon.

"Worse?"

"Last night he slept on the couch, I heard him get up last night and she sounded pretty upset. I think she wants it and she's not getting it."

"Why in hell would he do that?"

"Who knows? I'm sure there's something behind it but I really couldn't say."

Before Sheena could get a word in edgewise Presea walked though the room.

For the rest of the day it went like that, when either of them entered a room the other was in they would leave in opposite directions. Where ever they went the house fell silent. Sheena, by Starr's orders was being kept in bed because she'd be up and about too much in the past couple days.

"But I'm fine dammit!" She yelled at him.

"No you're not! Just stay in bed for a few more days!"

"Days?!"

"You're not well and you know it. Just give it time." He said calmly.

"Fine, but I'll have you know I'm not happy about this." She said pouting.

Starr sighed and climbed into bed with her, she grinned and curled up against him and soon fell asleep.

Martel sat in her old room thinking about what the shrink had told her. The bubblegum pink walls surrounded her with memories, some good some bad. She lie back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what was good for her at this point, things were all too confusing now.

Hours passed and she still lay there, she wondered when Kratos would come for her, she wondered if he was coming. But the mere thought of him ditching her like that nearly brought tears to her eyes. She was soon interrupted from her thoughts by a knocking on the door.

"Come in." She said.

Mithos walked in.

"Look, he's coming for you, you've got two choices. Stay here or die." He said bluntly as he glared into her eyes.

"Mithos…please don't do this. Just let me go, I'll even stay until I'm better if you want. Just don't kill him or me."

"Martel, you're still not better and I'm keeping you here or else I'm killing you. I won't let you get hurt again."

"He's not going to hurt me dammit! If you'd stop trying to fuck me and pay attention you'd realize he loves me and he won't hurt me!" Martel screamed enraged as she stood up.

"Martel stop this foolishness. It's useless to try and argue, my mind is set."

Martel grabbed an iron poker from the fireplace and held it in her hands.

"Then I'll kill you." She said glaring at him.

Mithos' eyes widened but as she lunged at him he caught her in his arms, the poker pressed flat between them and soon fell to the floor.

"What now little sister?" He said grinning.

"Mithos…" She said warningly, knowing what he was thinking.

"He won't be here for a few days, we've got time to kill before this all goes down."

"Mithos, I'm your sister, this isn't right so stop right now."

"What are you talking about? It's perfectly fine."

Martel tried to squirm away as he kissed her hard on the mouth but to no avail. She tried to shove away harder which only resulted in her getting pinned to the bed. She sighed and cursed, knowing if she resisted a lot it'd only be worse in the end.

"Martel, you still haven't learned. I'm bigger, stronger, and older. I'll do and get what I want." He said grinning as he started to pull the straps down on her dress.

Martel knew what she had to do, she held her breath and put his hands around her neck. After a few seconds she'd passed out.

She woke up the next day sore and aching, she was naked of course and she knew what he'd done. She realized she'd somehow have to tell Kratos this and began to cry softly.

Presea and Regal were still not speaking and the others were beginning to wonder what was going on, except for Zelos and Sheena who both had a good idea of what was going on.

Colette was in her bedroom and lying on the bed, Raine was watching the kids for the night so she'd be able to have some time with Lloyd. She was beginning to read a book when Lloyd walked in.

"Hey sweetie." He said kissing her forehead before lying down next to her.

"Hey." She said smiling cutely.

"So…we've got all night to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've been meaning to do some studying for Raine."

"We have a night to ourselves for the first time in weeks and you want to study?" He asked.

"Well…what would you suggest?" She asked cluelessly.

"Oh…I don't know…I was thinking…"

"Lloyd! Honestly! We're at someone else's house!" She said flustered.

"So?" He asked.

"You just can't do this at other people's houses!"

"Why not?"

"It's….I don't know, you just can't…" She said trying to find an excuse.

"What's wrong? What're you so worried about?"

"I don't know, it's just weird with the kids now…"

"They're only infants Colette, I don't think that's a good reason."

"It's just, what if I got pregnant?"

"You won't."

"But it's possible…"

"Very unlikely, don't worry about it. Don't you miss it at all?"

"Not really. I'm not a guy you know."

Lloyd gave her an annoyed look before he spoke,

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing Lloyd, nothing…" She said sighing.

Lloyd only sighed and left the room frustrated.

Zelos saw Lloyd coming downstairs and saw he looked rather frustrated.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." He said sighing.  
"What is it?" He asked grinning, jumping at the chance to get some new gossip.

Lloyd sat with Zelos in the kitchen and sighed.

"It's Colette, it's like she doesn't want to…well, you know." Lloyd said sighing again.

"Really now? That's got to be frustrating." Zelos said, hoping he'd tell him more.

"Well, you'd know more than I would, what should I do?"

"Use force, women love it. Don't take no for an answer, but don't be rude either. It's a balance between force and gentleness. She'll be purring like a kitten." Zelos said grinning.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said as headed back upstairs to Colette.

He walked in the room and Colette smiled,

"Change your mind?" She asked.

"No." He said grinning.  
Colette tipped her head confusedly and even more so when he locked the door.

"What are you doing Lloyd?" She asked cluelessly.

Lloyd only grinned and pinned her to the bed gently, he kissed her hard and reached for her dress straps.

"Lloyd!" She exclaimed, not having realized he was still intending to make love to her.

"What is it honey?" He asked before kissing her again.

"I told you, we can't do this here!"

Lloyd only ignored it and took the book out of her hands and put it aside after hitting the lights off and leaving a lit candle for atmosphere. He slowly lowered her straps and kept her there with his weight, using only enough to keep her there.

He kissed her hard being forceful as Zelos had instructed, he unhooked her bra and tossed it aside and kissed her chest and soon enough she was indeed purring just like a kitten. She moaned softly and pressed against him, her body completely submitting to his as he sucked on one of her nipples.

"Lloyd…" She moaned his name only succeeding in driving him even crazier.

"Yes…darling?" He asked.

"I love you…" Her voice was cut off by a moan of pleasure as he kissed at her neck, nibbling lightly.

"I love you too." He said as he pleasured her farther by massaging her breasts gently while kissing her.

Lloyd knew Colette wasn't kinky or extraordinarily interested in sex but he began to let his mind wander. He got off her a little and put her down on her forearms and lubed himself, he then put his hands on either side of her hips and started to have anal with her. She grunted softly as he rocked in and out and soon enough she was perfectly used to it and was waiting for more every time he stopped. Once he started stopping all together she turned and looked at him confused.

"What?" He asked, out of breath at this point.

"That's it? No more?" She asked, seeming disappointed.

"Well, I thought you'd get tired of it after a while." He said.

"No, I liked it, can we do it again?" She asked cutely, her head tilted.

Lloyd grinned happy with her reaction and as she had asked he started again. He pressed harder now and faster but soon enough her appetite was insatiable. He stopped and lay there tired and out of breath.

"I'm sorry Lloyd, I didn't mean to tire you." She said apologetically.

"No really, it's fine honey." He said smiling at her.

"Okay, if you say so. But I have a question." She said still just as clueless as before.

"What?"

"Do you think we can do this again? I mean, if that's alright with you." She said looking at him curiously.

Lloyd only grinned and replied,

"Anytime you want, you just say the word."

Colette smiled and kissed him before finally falling asleep, her body warm up against his as he too fell asleep.

The next morning Zelos was happy to see Colette looking very cheerful. She made a better breakfast then usual and was very talkative.

Everyone ate and then went of eventually except for Lloyd and Zelos who were still eating.

"Oh, by the way Zelos, thanks for the advice." He said smiling.

"So how was it?"

"I hadn't realized it before because we'd never tried it but…" Lloyd scanned the room checking to see if anyone else was around.

"She's really into anal." He told his friend quietly.

Zelos grinned,

"No kidding?"

"I was a little surprised, but also, I think she's trying to avoid getting pregnant again."

"That could be it."

"When Raine watches the kids, does it, interfere?" He asked.

"Not really, we don't have sex everyday…well, a break in the schedule won't hurt." Zelos admitted.

"So it's not an issue if we have her watch them a night a week?"

"No, not at all, you deserve it. Besides, how often do you find a woman who actually enjoys anal?" He snickered.

"Thanks." Lloyd said as he went off to see Colette.

Presea and Regal still weren't speaking, he slept on the couch and she slept upstairs. Everyone knew something was going on, but still, only Sheena Zelos knew what it was.

Another day passed and Kratos set out to go get Martel, he told none of the others afraid they'd get hurt or something.

Martel woke up to Mithos' cursing, he sat half dressed on the other side of her room.

"What now?" She asked drowsily.

"That bastard's on his way here." He said cursing all the more.

"Who gives a fuck?" Martel said drunkenly. Mithos had gotten her sedated the night previous then as she came out of it he'd gotten her totally wasted and continued whenever she came out of it. He knew which liqueurs she was partial to.

"I don't, whatever, if he gets in here I'll be surprised." He said as he lingered over to where she lay.

"What do you want?" She asked through her drunken haze.

"You." He said grinning.

Martel just sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Whatever." She sighed.

He pinned her to the bed and began to make out with her. The foreplay went on for a half hour or so then Mithos began to take off her dress, he was looming over her when the door was kicked down and torn off its hinges.

"What now?" Martel asked annoyed.

Mithos shot around to find himself at the tip of Kratos' sword.

"What the fuck are you thinking Mithos? You really thought you could get away with this?" Kratos said as he pressed the blade against his throat more.

"You bastard…I won't let you take her back, I don't care what you do."

Martel grabbed a bottle of whiskey that lay near her and chugged it, Kratos stared at her in astonishment, not having seen her there.

"Martel?!" Kratos was shocked when he saw she was barely clothed and completely wasted.

"What did you do to her?" Kratos asked as he glared at Mithos, a fire burning in his eyes.

"I gave her a strong sedative and raped her, then I got her totally wasted and fucked her again. Jealous?" He asked grinning.

Kratos clenched his teeth and drew his sword back and decapitated the man that stood before him, blood splattered on both of them.

He went to Martel's side and picked her up in his arms.

"Oh god…Martel…I'm so sorry this happened to you…" He sighed.

Martel was too drunk to respond as an alarm sounded.

"Self Destruct in…30…29…28" A voice said over a loud speaker.

"Shit!" Kratos began running as fast as he could, killing any guards in his way.

"20"

Kratos ran faster down a long stretch of corridor, Martel was completely oblivious to what was going on.

"10"

Kratos saw the entrance now and continued to run as fast as he could, he dove out of the door just as the building blew up behind him. He got up and kept running, shielding Martel from the debris that flew towards them.

Once they were safe he stopped and caught his breath. He looked down at Martel, she had bruises and cuts on her body, some from the explosion some from Mithos. He sighed and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry…please forgive me…" He sighed even though she had passed out.

He got home as fast as he could and once through the door everyone was nearby and stood there frozen for a moment. Raine came running towards him momentarily and looked at him worryingly.

"Are you ok? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine." He said seriously as went upstairs, Martel in his arms. Everyone just stood there amazed, he looked so majestic. His sword dripping with blood, his clothes blood spattered and torn, his expression of the most serious as he slowly ascended the stairs, holding his fair maiden in his arms who was beat up just as much as he was.

Kratos carried her into their room and tended to her wounds. He sighed once he was done and waited for her to wake up.

A few hours later, no one had talked to him and he hadn't left her side.

Slowly Martel began to wake up,

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked still pretty shook up.

"It's ok Martel, you're home." Kratos told her softly as he kissed her forehead.

"You came for me?" She asked confused.

"Of course, I love you and I couldn't wait another moment to get you, and I was still too late."

"It's fine."

"No it's not Martel! He raped you!"

"It's not the first time it's happened." She said as if she didn't care.

"Martel?!" He said shocked.

"What? He gets what he wants, I can't very well fight him, its useless. My only choice is to do as he asks so I did, he sedated me anyways. That way I didn't have to make myself pass out."

"Oh god…Martel…I'm so sorry…" Kratos hadn't realized how much she'd been through with him.

"Stop apologizing, I don't care. He's just another guy, he's not different from the executives I had to fuck to get to Genis and Regal."

"Martel…please stop…" He begged her, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Stop what? Telling the truth? It's not my problem if you can't handle what kind of person I am."

Kratos sighed and left her there after telling her to get some sleep. He showered and went downstairs where everyone but Sheena and Starr were waiting. Presea and Regal sat as far away from each other as possible, Colette sat upright now that he was there, Lloyd sat next to Colette who was holding the babies, and Raine was sitting with Zelos.

"She's fine guys, a little shook up, but she's fine." He lied as he sat down in a chair.

"She's fine?" Zelos asked not believing him.

"Yes. She's fine." He answered sternly.

"Ok…sorry I asked." Zelos said backing off.

The room remained silent and slowly everyone but Kratos and Regal left. Kratos eventually went upstairs and Regal slept on the couch. Kratos lie down next to Martel who was sleeping soundly and fell asleep.

The next morning Kratos woke up to see Martel was still asleep.

Everyone went on through their day until late afternoon when Martel let out a bloodcurdling scream. Kratos ran up to where she was and looked at her confused,

"What is it?"

Martel tried to get the words out but she only choked up like crazy and seemed to be wracked with an eternal fear.

"Martel?"

She tried again but could only cry, he sat down with her and took her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Shhhh…it's ok Martel…everything's going to be ok, he'll never get you again." He spoke with a voice that could soothe but she was harder than most people and continued to cry. Martel only proceeded to cry even more, her body shaking against his as he kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Martel…everything's going to be alright."

"He…and…but…Now…Please-don't look at me." She said looking away from him.

"Martel, he did this to you, you had no choice. I still love you no matter what." He said as he tilted her face back towards his own.

"Y-You do?" She asked, she stopped crying and just looked into his eyes.

"Of course I do Martel, I wouldn't leave you for anything."

"Thank you for saving me…" She said still looking into his eyes.

"I didn't get you soon enough though…" Kratos said sighing.

"It's ok…it's not your fault, it pointless to kick yourself for it."

"I know…I just feel so awful, that you had to go through all that."

"It's ok…I don't care anymore…" Martel said sighing.  
Kratos only tilted her face to his and kissed her deeply and soon she had her arms wrapped around him as well and kissed him back just as deep.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 72

Presea awoke days later after Martel had come home, she got up and dressed and headed downstairs. She still hadn't spoken with Regal since the night days before. It'd been over a week now but she didn't care.

Raine woke up and snuggled up against her husband who looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. She traced a finger idly along his chest and smiled up at him.

"Good morning hunny." He said smiling down at her.

"Morning darling." She said smiling back just the same.

The two of them just lie there basking in the Sunday morning light.

Starr awoke to Sheena's body pressing up against his own and he smiled. She was now much better and could wander the house freely without much pain or getting tired.

Sheena was cheerful that day and went out to go shopping and much to Starr's displeasure went alone. She said she'd be back soon so he didn't worry. She came back with some clothes and put them away.

The day passed by quickly and soon it grew late, Presea headed up to bed, she was lying in bed when she heard the door open.

She tilted her head confused and soon realized who it was.

"Leave me alone Regal." She said coldly.

He shut the door behind himself and walked over to her,

"Presea, please, this is ridiculous, we're acting like children."

"According to you I am a child."

"No you're not, can we please just sort this out?"

"Sort what out?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I'm afraid that there's nothing to say."

"What if I told you I'd do what you wanted?" He asked.

"You mean?" She sat up alert now.

"Yes." He answered.

"You really mean it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean it." He answered.

"But…you said…what changed your mind?"

"I don't think you'll die, nor do I think anyone else will. Besides, I love you and if you really want this, I don't feel I can deny you of it."

Presea only smiled and pulled him down to lie down with her then kissed him like she'd wanted to for the past week or so. She kissed him hard and pressed against him, her tongue sliding against his. She slowly rolled on top of him and smiled, her lips enveloping his, releasing passion she'd held in for weeks.

Regal soon realized how much she'd wanted this as she eagerly peeled his clothes off, she kissed his chest and slowly took her dress off. Bother of them blushed temporarily and she sighed in pleasure as he kissed her breast softly.

Presea kissed him and then went beneath him, and looked into his eyes. Her eyes lit up as he slowly slid into her, she let out a moan of pleasure as he slipped in and out of her. Her body had awaited this moment and now that she had it she was lost in the feeling. The sheer size of his cock was astounding in itself as it slid into her, making her squirm in pleasure.

"Oh god…Regal…don't stop…" She begged, her breath ragged.

"I won't." He smiled and moaned as he said this.

A while later they both lie there, wrapped up in each other's warm embrace and kissing passionately. Regal hadn't realized until previously how much she had really wanted him.

"Thank you Regal…" She said softly in his ear.

"Anything for you, I love you Presea."

"I love you too Regal."

They both soon fell asleep like that, basking in each other's love.

The next morning Presea awoke stark naked next to Regal, she smiled recalled the previous night's events. She got up and combed her hair and got dressed and then went downstairs to make everyone breakfast. Everyone was shocked to see that Presea had made them all breakfast that morning and smiled, Genis appreciated the break from cooking. Regal came downstairs last and even he was surprised to see she'd made breakfast.

A half an hour later everyone had gone off to shower and such, Zelos and Sheena were the only two left.

"We all know who just got some." He said grinning.

"Tell me about it, she actually smiled at me, she wasn't even talking in monotone." Sheena commented.

"Yeah. I didn't think it'd matter that much to her though."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Well, enough gossip about them, what do you think went down with Kratos and Martel?"

"Oh, I really don't think I wanna know. I think Mithos messed with her."

"You mean like…" Zelos started to ask, unsure.

Sheena nodded.

"That's sick."

"Yeah, I think that's why she's so clingy with Kratos, I think he's basically her lifeline."

Zelos nodded somberly,

"I think Mithos fucked her up big time."

"Yeah, and then what about that whole thing with Yuan?"

"What about him? What thing?"

"They were married at one time, she was still married even when she first started seeing Kratos. Then when Kratos killed him it annulled the marriage and set her free again."

"How'd you find that out?"

"I got it out of Raine who got it out of Kratos."

"She gets all the good gossip but she hates to tell me cause she knows I'll tell you." Zelos said grinning.

"So true. I don't know, she was a lot more open before she got married."

"Are you saying that's my fault?"

"No, I just think she thinks that even mentioning guys she used to think about will make you angry."

"I really don't care, it's not like she means it as anything."

"I know, but she doesn't think that. Anyways, she used to have a thing for Kratos and he had a thing for her too but at the same time he was remorseful about Anna and thinking about how Martel was doing."

"Really? I didn't know they had a thing." He said curiously.

"Yeah, it was never as intense as you two are now, but they used to get relatively…"

"No way…"

"Yeah, I walked in once on the journey and they were all over each other."

"She's never said anything about it to me."

"Would you expect her to? It's not like you go on to her about us."

"No, you're right, I don't. But I think we got a lot more done then they did."

"Well, of course we did, but that was then, we were…lustful?"

"Aren't we now?"

"Well, yes, but not for each other."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far."

"What are you saying Zelos?"

"I'm saying that I still miss you sometimes."

"Oh honestly Zelos."

"Well, it's the truth."

"Don't worry about it, you cross my mind from time to time but I know that I could never do that."

"Yeah, I know, neither could I and it's for the best we don't."

Sheena nodded,

"Yeah, it is. I could never do that to Starr, not after all he's done for me."

"And I couldn't do that to Raine either, not after all she's done and put up with."

"From what it sounds like you've put up with a fair share of her problems and breakdowns."

"Yeah, she does her best to come on strong but a lot of times her minds a mess. All I can really do most of the time is tell her its ok and try to keep her from getting to upset."

"Yeah, I can see that. You what I wonder?"

"What?"

"Well, everyone in this house have at one point or another had some sort of emotional breakdown, except, I wonder if Colette ever has."

"Me too! She seems so in control like she's wanted everything she's gotten, nothing unexpected."

"Exactly, she takes everything so well and sometimes I wonder if Lloyd ever loses it."

"I don't think either of them do, though I'd like to think they do."

"It's odd, they seem like they ought to be freaking out and they don't, they're always so cheerful and friendly. Lloyd will, on occasion, be in a bad mood. But that's it."

"Yeah. I've noticed that as well, it's not like I want them to be unhappy I just wonder if either of them just ever lose it all together and break down."

Sheena nodded and got up when Starr walked in the room,

"Sheena, come on, we have to go check in at the hospital so they can check up on you."

Sheena rolled her eyes and left with Starr.

Zelos got up and went up to his room where Raine was lying in bed reading.

"Back in bed?" He asked as he joined her.

"I'm tired."

"You never told me you had a thing with Kratos."

Raine blushed a deep shade of red and looked away from him,

"Who told you about that?!"

"Sheena." He said smirking.

"Figures…" She sighed.

"It's not like I care I was just wondering why you never told me about it."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"It doesn't, but why do you think that I'll mind?"

"I don't know, I just feel unfaithful or something."

"But I know you love me so its not like I'm about to go suspect something."

"I know."

Zelos kissed her cheek.

"Ok. As long as we're clear on that." He said.

She nodded and looked at him.

"It's not like I don't know about you and Sheena."

"How'd you know about that?"

"As if everyone doesn't know! You two used to run around after each other all the time, you'd slap her ass all the time and she'd make eyes at you, you were always trying to get your hands on her."

"And I had every reason to."

"Those would be?"

"She's a hot piece of ass, she wanted me, I wanted her, I thought you were a prude then, I wanted to get some, and she had big tits."

Raine slapped him and Zelos yelped out in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You ought to know by now that I can very well do what I want."

Zelos sighed.

"So true."

"Don't be so down about it, you're lucky I even considered staying with you in the first place."

"I had leverage on you and I still do."

"Really now?"

"I'm bigger than you darling, I'll always have that one on you."

"But if really wanted I could incapacitate you."

"Now that's just playing dirty."

"You'd ought to know…" She said to herself.

"I heard that, and regardless, someday when you decide to bear my children I'll be needing those." He said grinning.

"That's a ways away so don't get your hopes up."

Zelos pouted,

"Fine."

Raine hugged him and smiled,

"Oh don't pout. You're too cute."

"That's the point." He said as he continued.

Raine kissed him and smiled,

"There, all better now?" She asked.

He nodded and grinned as he kissed her back deeply. Raine felt so innerly guilty for not agreeing to have kids but she couldn't see herself as a mother. She'd already seen what'd gone on with Sheena and how she handled it and she was afraid she'd end up feeling the same way.

"Raine?"

"Yes Zelos?"

"What's wrong? You look…kind of down about something…"

"It's nothing Zelos." She assured him.

He shrugged it off and then went back to kissing her, both of them wrapped in each other's loving embrace.

Lloyd sat with Colette out on the balcony of their room, the babies were asleep and so was everyone else in the house at this point. Both of their minds were swimming with everything that had gone on in the past year of their lives, they'd gotten married and ended up with triplets. Lloyd ran his hand back through his hair and sighed, he felt somewhat guilty now. Colette and himself were so young and he felt it was his fault she was so tied down now. They hadn't been out in ages and he felt that it shouldn't have ended up this way.

"Lloyd, are you ok?" Colette asked him sweetly.

"Colette…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I feel like I've tied you down and we're both so young…we're both missing out on what are supposed to be the best years of our lives…"

"I'm not missing out on anything…not so long as I'm with you Lloyd. As long as I'm with you I'm happy, no matter how old we are."

"I love you Colette." He said as he smiled.

"I love you too Lloyd." She replied as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes but they soon flew open when the sound of someone screaming could be heard.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Lets go check." Lloyd said as he got up and followed the screams to a very distressed looking Raine.

"Raine! What's wrong?!"

"G-Genis…he just…" She choked up with tears and pointed to the railing that lined the terrace.

Lloyd looked off it and was very upset with what he saw, there was Genis lying dead on the ground. He had just jumped off of the five story high terrace on the roof.

Lloyd felt tears coming to his eyes as he looked away.

"Why Raine? Why'd he jump?"

"I-I don't know…I couldn't stop him…its all my fault."

"Shhhh…no it's not…don't blame yourself…" Zelos' voice soothed her as he wrapped his arms around her consolingly.

Soon everyone in the house was there and looking dismal as Genis' body was taken away, things would never be quite the same.


End file.
